Noche de Bodas con el Jeque
by luxy1985
Summary: El jeque Darien tomó por esposa a Serena Tsukino, una occidental y resultó ser el mayor error que Darien había cometido en su vida. Tan fría e intocable ella escapó de él antes de consumar su matrimonio, dejándolo avergonzado y con cinco millones de libras menos, ahora que ha vuelta a Maraban él ¡Iba a reclamar la noche de bodas que le debía!
1. Argumento

**Hola, como les prometí les traigo el segundo libro de la serie "Novias de Millonarios" aquí cambio de lugares a los personajes, en el anterior, Serena era la mayor, Mina la menor, y Rei y Hotaru las gemelas, aquí Rei será la mayor, Hotaru la menor y Serena y Mina las gemelas, espero que esta historia también les guste, ********y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia, es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

Noche de Bodas con el Jeque

Lynne Graham

¡Iba a reclamar la noche de bodas que le debía!

El jeque Darien Ra'if Chiba escandalizó a su gente cuando tomó a una mujer occidental como esposa. Y casarse con Serena Tsukino resultó ser el mayor error que Darien había cometido en su vida. Tan fría e intocable como los zafiros, la joya de la que provenía el color de sus ojos, Serena se escapó de su reino antes de compartir el lecho matrimonial, dejando a Darien afrontar su vergüenza solo, y con cinco millones de libras menos en su cuenta bancaria. Pero su exesposa había sido vista en el desierto de su país y, antes de que pudiera escapar de nuevo, Darien decidió borrarla de su mente de una vez por todas.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Darien Ra'if Chiba, rey de Maraban, un estado del golfo pérsico, saltó de detrás de su escritorio cuando su hermano menor, Mamoru, entró de repente en su despacho.

–¿Qué ocurre? –exigió saber Darien, estirándose hasta su metro noventa de altura y tensando el delgado y poderoso cuerpo como habría hecho el oficial del ejército que había sido, listo para incorporarse a la batalla.

Con el rostro más rojo de lo normal, Mamoru se paró en seco para hacer una reverencia al recordar, algo tarde, la etiqueta de la corte.

–Mis disculpas por la interrupción, Majestad...

–Supongo que hay una buena razón –concedió Darien. Se relajó un poco al descifrar la expresión de Mamoru y comprender que algo privado y de índole personal había precipitado su impulsiva entrada en uno de los pocos sitios en los que Darien solía poder disfrutar de la paz necesaria para trabajar.

Mamoru se puso rígido y su bien intencionado rostro mostró su vergüenza.

–No sé cómo decirte esto...

–Siéntate y respira hondo –le aconsejó Darien con calma. Con su seguridad innata, acomodó su gran cuerpo en un sillón que había en un rincón de la habitación. Posó los ojos, oscuros como la noche, en el joven, mientras lo urgía a sentarse con un elegante gesto de la mano–. No hay nada de lo que no podamos hablar. Nunca seré tan intimidante como nuestro difunto padre.

Ese recordatorio hizo que Mamoru palideciera. Su difunto y poco querido padre había sido tan tirano y abusivo con su familia como en su papel de gobernante del que había sido uno de los países más retrasados de Oriente Medio. Mientras Fareed el Magnífico, como había insistido en que lo llamaran, había ocupado el poder, la riqueza petrolífera de Maraban había fluido en una sola dirección: hacia los cofres reales. Entretanto, su pueblo seguía viviendo en la Edad Media, sin educación, tecnología ni asistencia médica. Hacía tres años que Darien había accedido al trono y los cambios que había iniciado seguían suponiendo una tarea monumental. Consciente de que su hermano dedicaba casi cada hora del día a mejorar la vida de sus súbditos, Mamoru odiaba tener que darle la noticia de lo que había descubierto.

Darien nunca hablaba de su primer matrimonio. Era un tema demasiado controvertido. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Su hermano había pagado un alto precio por desafiar a su padre y casarse con una extranjera de otra cultura. Que lo hubiera hecho con una mujer claramente indigna de su fe solo podía ser una fuente mayor de agravio.

–¿Mamoru? –dijo Darien, impaciente–. Tengo una reunión dentro de treinta minutos.

–Es... ella. ¡La mujer con la que te casaste! –Mamoru recuperó el habla–. Está en las calles de nuestra ciudad, avergonzándote mientras hablamos.

Darien, paralizado, frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza su ancha y sensual boca. Su espectacular estructura ósea se veía claramente bajo la tensa piel tostada de color miel.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

–¡Serena está aquí rodando un anuncio de cosméticos para la televisión! –clamó Mamoru con tono de condena, airado por lo que consideraba un insulto inexcusable hacia su hermano mayor.

–¿Aquí? –repitió Darien con incredulidad. Sus fuertes manos se cerraron en un puño–. ¿Serena está rodando aquí, en Maraban?

–Me lo ha dicho Wakil –le dijo su hermano, refiriéndose a uno de los antiguos guardaespaldas de Darien–. No pudo creer lo que veía cuando la reconoció. Es una suerte que nuestro padre se negara a anunciar vuestro matrimonio al pueblo. Nunca creí que viviríamos para agradecérselo...

A Darien lo anonadó la idea de que su exesposa se hubiera atrevido a poner un pie dentro de las fronteras de su país. La ira y la amargura inflamaron su poderoso cuerpo y volvió a incorporarse.

Había intentado no amargarse y olvidar su matrimonio fracasado; pero eso era difícil cuando la ex de uno se convertía en una supermodelo de fama mundial, presente en innumerables revistas y periódicos, e incluso en un gigantesco panel publicitario en Times Square. Lo cierto era que solo cinco años antes había sido un blanco fácil para una astuta intrigante del calibre de Serena Tsukino, y eso había dejado una mancha indeleble en su ego masculino. Con veinticinco años de edad, debido a la opresión de su padre, había sido virgen y lo desconocía todo de occidente y de las mujeres occidentales. Aun así, al menos había intentado que su matrimonio funcionara. Su esposa, por otra parte, se había negado a hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para solucionar sus problemas. Había luchado duramente para conservar a una esposa que no quería serlo, que de hecho no soportaba que la tocara.

Peor para él, reflexionó con cinismo, porque ya no era ningún inocente en lo referente a las mujeres. El deplorable comportamiento de Serena le había quedado claro como el agua cuando dejó de lado sus idealistas suposiciones sobre el honor de su esposa: su mujer solo se había casado con él porque era un príncipe e increíblemente rico, no porque lo quisiera. Aunque imperdonable, su objetivo al casarse con él había sido la compensación económica que obtendría con el divorcio. Se había casado con una mujer que tenía una caja registradora por corazón; no solo le había sacado un montón de dinero, además había salido bien librada mientras que él había pagado las consecuencias con creces. Rechinó los blancos dientes y chispas doradas encendieron sus fieros ojos. Si estuviera tratando con ella en el presente, como un hombre con experiencia, sabría exactamente cómo manejarla.

–Lo siento, Darien –farfulló Mamoru, incómodo con la oscura furia que mostraba el rostro de su hermano–. Pensé que tenías derecho a saber que había tenido el descaro de venir aquí.

–Hace cinco años que me divorcié de ella –apuntó Darien con dureza y rostro impasible–. ¿Por qué iba a importarme lo que hace?

–¡Porque es una vergüenza para nosotros! –se apresuró a afirmar Mamoru–. Imagínate cómo te sentirías si los medios de comunicación descubrieran que una vez fue tu esposa. ¡Debe de ser una desvergonzada sin conciencia para venir a Maraban a rodar su estúpido anuncio!

–Eso es una exageración, Mamoru –contraatacó Darien, emocionado a su pesar por la preocupación de su hermano por él–. Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, pero ¿qué esperas que haga?

–¡Echarla a ella y a su equipo de rodaje de Maraban! –respondió su hermano de inmediato.

–Sigues siendo joven e impetuoso, hermano mío –dijo Darien con sequedad–. Los paparazzis siguen a mi exesposa dondequiera que va. Imagínate las consecuencias de expulsar a una celebridad mundialmente famosa. ¿Por qué iba a querer crear titulares que alerten a los medios de un pasado que tendría que seguir enterrado?

Cuando Mamoru se marchó, incapaz de creer que su hermano no hubiera expresado su deseo de venganza, Darien realizó varias llamadas que lo habrían dejado atónito. Era una gran ironía, pero el astuto cerebro de Darien estaba perpetuamente en guerra con la volátil pasión de su temperamento. Aunque no tenía ninguna lógica, quería la oportunidad de volver a ver a Serena en carne y hueso. Se preguntó si ese deseo implicaba que aún necesitaba poner fin a lo que había vivido con ella, o si era una curiosidad natural porque se enfrentaba al hecho de tener que tomar a otra esposa.

En otros tiempos, en su búsqueda desesperada de una solución para sus problemas con Serena, Darien había leído todo tipo de libros sobre temas extraños antes de aceptar que la explicación más sencilla de lo aparentemente inexplicable solía ser la que más se acercaba a la verdad. Desde entonces, la vida de su exesposa había venido a confirmar que sus escépticas ideas sobre su auténtico carácter eran ciertas. Se había casado con una cazafortunas que quería ascender en sociedad y que no sentía nada por él. Era muy consciente de que Serena vivía cómodamente con un laureado fotógrafo de la fauna salvaje, el escocés Seiya Kou. Presumiblemente no tenía problemas para acostarse con él... Los oscuros ojos de Darien brillaron como brasas con ese incendiario pensamiento.

.

.

Sere, obediente, inclinó su rostro arrebolado hacia la corriente de aire de la máquina de viento, para que su melena rubia flotara como una nube alrededor de sus hombros. Sus rasgos perfectos no denotaban ni una chispa de su creciente irritación e incomodidad.

Sere era una gran profesional cuando estaba trabajando. Pero se preguntaba cuántas veces habían retocado ya su maquillaje por el agobiante calor. Se derretía en su cara. Y el equipo de seguridad no dejaba de interrumpir el rodaje para hacer que la multitud de excitados espectadores retrocediera y diese a sus colegas espacio para trabajar.

Ir a Maraban a filmar el anuncio de cosméticos Hielo del Desierto había sido un gran error. Los sistemas de apoyo que el equipo de rodaje daba por hechos eran inexistentes.

–Dame esa mirada sexy, Sere –suplicó Dylan, el fotógrafo–. ¿Qué te pasa esta semana? No estás en forma...

Como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una descarga eléctrica, Sere intentó darle la expresión que le pedía; odiaba que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba de buen humor. Mentalmente, luchó por centrarse en la fantasía que nunca dejaba de poner la tan cacareada mirada de deseo en su rostro. Reflexionó durante un momento que era cruelmente irónico que tuviera que centrarse en algo con lo que había soñado a menudo, pero no experimentado en la realidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaba rodando una toma que a sus clientes les costaba miles de libras no tenía tiempo para dejar que esos malos pensamientos resurgieran. Con la fuerte determinación que sustentaba su temperamento, Sere enterró los inquietantes recuerdos y buscó la familiar imagen: un hombre con el pelo negro como el ébano que caía hasta sus hombros, un hombre que exudaba magnetismo animal por cada poro de su poderoso y delgado cuerpo desnudo y de piel tostada.

En cada imagen volvía la cabeza lentamente para mirarla, mostrando sus asombrosos ojos azules, rodeados de pestañas tan negras y espesas que eran como lápiz de ojos para un hombre tan viril y apasionado que le quitaba el aliento. Y todas esas frustrantes respuestas inundaron su cuerpo como una ola, sus pezones se tensaron bajo la seda que lucía y todo su cuerpo se humedeció de deseo.

–Eso es. ¡Exactamente eso! –gritó Dylan entusiasmado, saltando a su alrededor y fotografiándola desde todos los ángulos, mientras ella cambiaba de posición con lánguida facilidad–. Baja las pestañas un poco más, queremos ver esa sombra de ojos... perfecto, cariño, ahora haz un mohín con esa deliciosa boca...

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Sere volviera de repente al calor, el ruido y la curiosa multitud, con sus grandes ojos azules reflejando incomodidad por la inmensa atracción que causaban.

Pero Dylan tenía las fotos que quería y saltaba por todas partes como un maniaco. La concentración de Sere había desaparecido, y cuando miró por encima de la multitud vio un vehículo aparcado en la cima de la enorme duna de arena dorada, y una figura con túnica al lado, sujetando algo que destellaba al sol.

.

.

Darien tenía los prismáticos de alta definición enfocados en su increíblemente bella exesposa. Con la gloriosa melena dorada volando alrededor de su rostro como una sábana de seda, y sentada sobre un gigantesco montón de falsos cubitos de hielo, habría estado impresionante en cualquier caso. Pero en los cánones de belleza, Serena ocupaba una categoría en sí misma y a Darien le empezó a hervir la sangre. Estaba indignado por que se atreviera a aparecer en público en Maraban, vestida con solo unos trocitos de seda azul que enmarcaban sus generosos pechos, la suave piel de su estómago y sus increíblemente largas y perfectas piernas.

Observó a los hombres relacionados con el rodaje corriendo alrededor de Serena, ofreciéndole bebida y comida, tocándole el pelo y la cara, y se preguntó con rudeza cuál de ellos se beneficiaba de su bello cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque viviera con Seiya Kou, la prensa amarilla del Reino Unido había expuesto sus muchas aventuras con otros hombres. Era obvio que no era una amante fiel. Por supuesto, era posible que Seiya y Serena tuvieran una civilizada «relación abierta», pero a Darien no lo impresionaba esa posibilidad, ni tampoco el concepto de las relaciones abiertas.

Él no se acostaba con cualquiera, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando tenía libertad para hacerlo. Decidió con amargura que su exesposa tenía que ser un poco ligera de cascos, y su rostro se endureció como el granito al reconocerlo. Se había casado con una casquivana y, lo peor de todo, era que seguía deseando a esa desvergonzada. Darien apretó los dientes y el sudor perló su labio superior mientras su poderoso cuerpo se tensaba de furia y excitación al contemplar el cuerpo perfecto y el rostro que iba más allá de la perfección.

Serena era el único error que había cometido en su vida y las consecuencias habían sido brutales. Había soportado un castigo indescriptible para mantenerla como esposa durante un año. Ella tenía una deuda con él por esos más de doce meses de infierno. Si añadía a eso los millones que había recibido cuando el divorcio puso fin a su farsa de matrimonio, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse maltratado, molesto y hostil. Lo había utilizado y abusado de él antes de marcharse sin mácula y mucho más rica. La adrenalina de Darien se disparó cuando pensó que por fin había llegado el momento de la venganza.

Teniendo en cuenta que ella y su equipo de rodaje habían elegido rodar en Maraban sin el permiso de las autoridades competentes, se había puesto en sus manos, y también a su fulgurante carrera. Tener a Serena en su poder era la imagen más seductora que Darien se había permitido en años. Bajó los prismáticos, pensando a toda velocidad, aplastando las desconcertantes objeciones lógicas que intentaban asaltarlo y persuadirlo de que controlara sus reacciones primarias. Ya nada sería igual entre ellos, razonó con ira; él no era el mismo hombre. Esa vez disponía de las armas para hacer que ella deseara volver con él.

Ese proceso de autoconvencimiento era de lo más seductor. A lo largo de su vida, Darien casi nunca había hecho lo que él quería hacer, porque la obligación de tener en cuenta las necesidades de los demás siempre había tenido prioridad. Pero ¿por qué no poner sus propios deseos por encima de todo por una vez? Había investigado la agenda de Serena y sabía que se iría de Maraban en unas horas, y eso había dado alas a su mente. Darien hizo sus planes allí mismo, con la misma resolución fiera, y casi suicida, que en otro tiempo lo había llevado a tomar como esposa a una mujer extranjera sin pedir el consentimiento de su despótico padre.

Cuando esa comparación asaltó su mente un instante, reprimió la punzada de intranquilidad que despertó en él.

.

.

Agradeciendo el alivio que suponía dejar de exhibirse, Sere subió al tráiler para cambiarse de ropa. Se libró de la diminuta banda de seda y la falda con aberturas y se quitó la joya del ombligo antes de ponerse unos pantalones blancos de lino y una camiseta de color aguamarina. En un par de horas estaría de camino a casa; cuanto antes le dijera adiós a Maraban, mejor. Era el último lugar del mundo que habría deseado visitar, pero la falta de interés del país vecino había llevado a un cambio de localización de rodaje en el último momento. Nadie había prestado atención a sus vagas objeciones.

Pero también era un alivio que nadie supiera nada de su conexión con Maraban y con Darien. Por suerte, ese periodo de su vida, de antes de alcanzar la fama, seguía siendo un oscuro secreto.

Así que, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho sobre las corruptas normas de dictadura hereditaria, Darien había acabado aceptando el trono para convertirse en rey. Por lo que había leído en los periódicos, los habitantes de Maraban no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con la oferta de una democracia y habían hecho piña alrededor de su popular y heroico príncipe, que se había rebelado con el ejército contra su horroroso padre, para proteger al pueblo. Había fotos de Darien por todas partes: había visto una en el vestíbulo del hotel con un jarrón de flores debajo, como si fuera un altar sagrado. Torció su sensual boca al cuestionar la amargura que dominaba sus pensamientos.

Concedió, a su pesar, que era honorable, un enamorado de la justicia y, probablemente, un excelente rey. No era justo culparlo por lo que no había podido evitar. Su matrimonio había sido un desastre y seguía evitando esos recuerdos en la medida de lo posible. Le había roto el corazón y la había abandonado cuando no pudo darle lo que quería; no estaba segura de que fuera justo odiarlo por eso cuando a esas alturas llevaba meses pidiéndole que se divorciara de ella. Todo el mundo hacía elecciones y tenía que vivir con ellas, y no siempre tenían como conclusión un final feliz.

Mientras el equipo de seguridad le abría paso entre los espectadores, para que pudiera llegar a la limusina que la llevaría al aeropuerto, se recordó que tenía ante ella tres gloriosos días de libertad. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras tocaba el sedoso pétalo de un capullo del bello ramo de flores que había en la limusina, preguntándose vagamente de dónde habían salido. Cuando llegara a Londres se pondría al día con sus hermanas, una de las cuales estaba embarazada, otra desesperada por concebir y la última aún estudiando en el instituto.

Rei, su hermana mayor, tenía treinta y seis años, se planteaba hacer un tratamiento de fertilidad y disfrutaba de la felicidad de la vida de recién casada con un millonario ruso. Tras una incómoda entrevista con su duro cuñado, Nicolas, Sere no estaba muy contenta con el marido de su hermana. Nicolas había exigido saber por qué Sere no le había ofrecido ayuda a Rei cuando se había endeudado. Sere pensó, airada, que Rei nunca le había dicho que tenía problemas económicos e, incluso si se lo hubiera dicho, Sere sabía que habría supuesto un gran reto conseguir esa cantidad de dinero a corto plazo. Al principio de su carrera, Sere había adquirido el compromiso de financiar una escuela africana para huérfanos enfermos de SIDA y, aunque vivía bien, vivía sin lujos.

La gemela de Sere, Mina, estaba embarazada, y a Sere no la había sorprendido que no tuviera a su lado un hombre que la apoyara.

Sere era muy consciente de que su gemela no perdonaba a quienes le hacían daño o la ofendían; era muy probable que el padre del bebé de Mina hubiera cometido ese error. Sere sabía mejor que nadie lo inflexible que podía ser su hermana porque la relación entre ellas había sido tensa y problemática durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, Sere no podía evitar los pinchazos de culpabilidad que la asaltaban cada vez que veía a su gemela. De pequeñas, Mina y ella habían estado muy unidas, pero los ajetreados años de la adolescencia las habían separado y nunca habían conseguido superar esa brecha.

Sere nunca olvidaría el daño que su temerario comportamiento había infligido a su hermana gemela, ni los años de sufrimiento que Mina había tenido que soportar en consecuencia. Algunas cosas eran imperdonables y Sere lo sabía muy bien.

En cualquier caso, Nicolas y Rei ayudarían a Mina en su vida de madre soltera, y Sere sabía que cualquier oferta de ayuda por su parte sería rechazada. Pero no podía entender por qué Mina había decidido mantener en secreto la paternidad de su bebé. Sere se estremeció al pensarlo. Aunque nunca les había contado a sus hermanas la humillante verdad sobre su matrimonio fracasado, creía tener razones de peso para su silencio, y una de ellas era el vergonzoso hecho de haber ignorado la súplica de Rei: que intentara conocer mejor a Darien antes de casarse con él.

En realidad, era un consejo de puro sentido común. Casarse a los dieciocho años con un tipo al que había conocido dos meses antes y con quien nunca había vivido había sido una locura. A Sere, tan inmadura e idealista como la mayoría de los adolescentes inexpertos en la vida independiente, le había costado desde el principio integrarse en el papel de esposa en una cultura distinta a la suya. Y mientras ella forcejeaba, Darien se había ido distanciando más y más, por no hablar de su costumbre de desaparecer durante semanas para participar en maniobras militares justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Sí, ella había cometido errores, pero él también.

Satisfecha con esa conclusión, que distribuía equitativamente la culpa por las equivocaciones del pasado, Sere volvió al presente y descubrió, con sorpresa, que la limusina recorría una amplia carretera vacía que le recordó una pista de despegue. Como la ruta de vuelta al aeropuerto suponía pasar por el centro de Maraban, frunció el ceño al contemplar el desierto que la rodeaba. El árido terreno apenas contaba con vegetación, solo se veían piedras y alguna formación de rocas volcánicas. La arena invadía la carretera, emborronando sus límites.

A Sere nunca había acabado de gustarle la preferencia de Darien por estar rodeado de arena, nunca había aprendido a acostumbrarse a las temperaturas extremas ni a la austeridad del paisaje. Se preguntó dónde diablos iban. Tal vez el chofer había elegido una ruta que le permitiera evitar el tráfico de la ciudad. Arrugó la frente y se inclinó hacia delante para dar unos golpecitos en el cristal de separación y captar la atención del conductor.

Aunque vio que sus ojos miraban el espejo retrovisor, él no respondió en manera alguna. A Sere le molestó que la ignorase, pero su comportamiento también despertó los primeros atisbos de genuina aprensión. Golpeó el cristal con más fuerza y le gritó que parase. No entendía a qué estaba jugando ese estúpido hombre. No quería perder su vuelo de vuelta a casa y no tenía mucho tiempo.

Cuando apartó los dedos del cristal, sus nudillos rozaron las flores del jarrón y, por primera vez, vio que había un sobre junto a ellas. Lo agarró y lo rasgó para sacar la tarjeta.

_Es un gran placer invitarte a disfrutar de mi hospitalidad durante el fin de semana._

Atónita, Sere miró la tarjeta sin firma. Se preguntó quién la invitaba, a dónde y por qué. Quizás esa fuera la razón de que el silencioso conductor fuera en la dirección errónea. Apretó los perfectos dientes blancos con frustración. Se preguntó si la escasez de ropa durante el rodaje había atraído la atención de algún lujurioso jeque de la localidad. Tal vez la del tipo que había visto en las dunas usando unos prismáticos. Tal vez había creído que era una chica fácil. «¡No, no, no». Sus ojos azules destellaron como fuegos. De ningún modo iba a sacrificar su único fin de semana libre satisfaciendo el ego de otro hombre rico, uno de esos que suponían que el hecho de que se ganara la vida con su rostro y su cuerpo la convertía en un polvo fácil, asequible para quien pujara más alto. La empresa cosmética Hielo del Desierto siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecerla a los clientes más importantes como el rostro de su producto, y la reputación que le achacaba la prensa amarilla daba lugar a expectativas erróneas que hacían que fuera aún más difícil rechazar a sus supuestos enamorados.

De ninguna manera iba a pasar el fin de semana con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía. Rebuscó en su bolso para sacar el móvil, con la intención de llamar a uno de sus colegas y solicitar ayuda, pero no lo encontró. Tras vaciar el contenido del bolso en el asiento tuvo que aceptar que el teléfono no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y recordó que lo había tenido en la mano antes de cambiarse. Lo había dejado en la repisa y... ¡obviamente había olvidado recogerlo! Apretó los dientes e intentó abrir la puerta del coche. No le sorprendió descubrir que tenía el seguro echado y, en cualquier caso, le dio igual; no tenía ninguna intención de arriesgarse a sufrir lesiones saltando de un coche en marcha.

Consciente de las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaba el conductor por el espejo retrovisor, irguió la cabeza con orgullo y puso su cerebro a funcionar a doble velocidad. Podía tener la sensación de que estaba siendo secuestrada, pero era una interpretación poco probable en un país tan anticuado y regulado como Maraban. Además, ningún árabe querría a una huésped reacia en su hogar. De hecho, hacer que un invitado se sintiera incómodo era casi un delito en la cultura marabani, así que cuando explicara que tenía un compromiso previo y pidiera disculpas por no estar disponible, recuperaría la libertad para irse. Lo malo era que para entonces podría haber perdido su vuelo de vuelta a casa. Sus carnosos labios se curvaron hacia abajo con disgusto.

Unos minutos después, la limusina se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y se oyó el «clic» del seguro de su puerta antes de que se abriera. Sere enarcó una ceja cuando bajó del coche y se planteó echar a correr. Pero no sabía hacia dónde ir. Era la parte más cálida del día y se tostaría como una corteza. Además, la carretera estaba vacía y habían recorrido muchos kilómetros a través del desierto.

Mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que no había lugar seguro hacia el que correr, un enorme todoterreno llegó y paró al otro lado de la carretera. El conductor bajó y abrió la puerta del pasajero, examinándola con expectación. Era obvio que habían concertado un encuentro para transferirla a otro vehículo. No quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco podía luchar contra ello. Miró el interior de la limusina y estudió el jarrón de cristal que contenía las flores. Tardó un instante en estrellarlo contra el bar empotrado y agarrar un trozo de cristal que ocultó en la mano, sin apretar los dedos para no cortarse. Cuadró los delgados hombros, cruzó la carretera y subió al todoterreno. La puerta se cerró de inmediato.

Se preguntó con irritación si existiría algún peligro o si el riesgo real era dejarse llevar por un exceso de confianza y pensar que podía seguir controlando la situación. En cuanto llegaran a su destino, dejaría muy claro que quería volver al aeropuerto de inmediato, y si alguien se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima lo atacaría con el trozo de cristal. Se dijo que ese no era el momento adecuado para desear haber tomado clases de defensa personal.

El vehículo arrancó y giró en redondo, pasó por delante de la limusina y siguió por un sendero pedregoso que se adentraba hacia el desierto. El cambio de dirección fue una sorpresa para Sere, que miró con desaliento las gigantescas dunas de arena que empezaban a rodearlos mientras el sendero seguía hacia delante. Había muchos baches y hacía calor porque el coche no parecía tener aire acondicionado. Sere se agarró a la barra de seguridad que había a un lado y apretó los dientes. El sudor perlaba su frente cuando pensó que tal vez tendría que haber escapado cuando estaban en la autopista.

Mientras el sendero desaparecía bajo la arena, el poderoso vehículo rugía mientras escalaba los montículos de arena que lo habían sustituido, creando un camino zigzagueante entre las dunas. Por fin, cuando tenía la sensación de que cada uno de sus huesos vibraba dentro de su cuerpo, el vehículo empezó a escalar la empinada pendiente de una duna, con el motor quejándose por el esfuerzo. Ya en la cima, miró por la ventanilla y se centró en el único rastro de civilización a la vista: un fuerte de piedra con muros altos y torretas que recordaban mucho a un antiguo castillo de cruzados.

A ella se le encogió el corazón; no parecía que fuera a ofrecer las comodidades de un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero no veía otro lugar al que pudieran estar dirigiéndose. Se preguntó quién en su sano juicio la habría invitado a un lugar tan remoto. Aparte de un rebaño de cabras, no se movía nada más en la vecindad del castillo.

El coche descendió rápidamente por la ladera hacia el edificio, y las enormes verjas negras se abrieron lentamente cuando se acercaron. A través de la verja vio un sorprendente oasis de verdor, un descanso para la vista tras tanta arena. El vehículo se detuvo bruscamente y ella inspiró lenta y profundamente al ver al personal que rodeaba la entrada con forma de arco. Tal vez sí fuera un hotel; parecía al menos equivalente al que había ocupado en la ciudad.

Cuando Sere salió, las cabezas se inclinaron y nadie la miró ni le dirigió la palabra. En cualquier caso, Sere no estaba de humor para hablar. Siguió los pasos del hombre mayor que le hizo un gesto con la mano. Sus zapatos taconearon en el suelo de mármol pulido y el bendito frescor del aire acondicionado refrescó su piel caliente y húmeda, pero nada podía haberla preparado para la asombrosa visión que apareció ante sus ojos. El espectacular vestíbulo parecía extenderse ante ella hasta el infinito.

De mármol blanco con columnas doradas y ornados espejos, su opulencia era tan inesperada entre esos muros de piedra como lo habría sido la nieve en el desierto. Ella parpadeó con asombro y alzó la vista hacia el alto techo decorado con un glorioso mural de un cielo azul salpicado de pájaros exóticos. Unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, su guía esperaba a que siguiera caminando.

Sere apretó los labios y empezó a descender por una estrecha escalera de piedra. Atravesó unas altas puertas doradas que daban a una enorme habitación iluminada por el sol, decorada con lujosos tejidos, amueblada tradicionalmente al estilo oriental, con divanes bajos y bellas alfombras que rodeaban una chimenea central en la que se podía hacer café, igual que se habría hecho en una tienda. Era como una declaración de que su anfitrión respetaba las antiguas tradiciones de los años en que los marabani habían sido una tribu nómada. Guardó el trozo de cristal en su bolso.

–_Qu'est-ce que vous desirez, madame?_

Sorprendida, Sere giró la cabeza y vio a una joven doncella ansiosa por complacerla. Recordó el familiar sonido del idioma francés, que era más habitual que el inglés en Maraban. Para una chica que había suspendido miserablemente su examen de francés de secundaria, comunicarse en francés había supuesto un gran reto para ella cinco años antes.

–_Apportez des refraîchissements_... trae refrescos –intervino otra voz con un francés suave y fluido como miel templada por el sol–. En el futuro utiliza el inglés cuando hables con la señorita Tsukino – aconsejó.

Ella sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Sere, temblando y con los ojos muy abiertos, contempló con incredulidad al hombre que había en el umbral. De reojo, vio que la doncella inclinaba la cabeza, farfullaba algo terriblemente servil y salía de la habitación por otra puerta.

–¿Darien...? –consiguió tartamudear Sere, atónita.

**Como que su matrimonio además de corto fue un desastre, vaya rencor que Darien le tiene a Serena, porque la considera una cazafortunas, una fácil e infiel, algo me dice que Serena no va a aceptar muy facilmente quedarse con Darien, que habrá pasado entre ellos hace cinco años para haber acabado tan mal?**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

–¿Quién si no? –inquirió Darien con voz sedosa, mientras ella retrocedía paso a paso.

Sere tenía el corazón en la garganta y le faltaba el aire porque su instinto de supervivencia estaba bombeando un pánico que recorría todo su esbelto y alto cuerpo. ¿Darien? Darien, el rey de Maraban. Él era el responsable de que la hubieran llevado al castillo/fuerte/palacio o lo que quiera que fuese. Él era el anfitrión que quería que disfrutase de su hospitalidad durante el fin de semana. Se preguntó qué sentido tenía eso de parte de un hombre que se había divorciado de ella cinco años antes y que nunca había mencionado su antigua relación en público.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, tan seguro de sí mismo, luciendo una camisa negra de algodón y vaqueros, un atuendo informal que emanaba un diseño chic, porque ambas prendas se ajustaban a su cuerpo a la perfección. Era uno de los pocos hombres con los que Sere se veía obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás incluso cuando llevaba tacones, porque medía más de un metro noventa.

Por desgracia, el impacto de su inesperada presencia le hizo perder por completo la compostura. Durante mucho tiempo se había dicho que su memoria la había engañado, que si volviera a verlo no se sentiría tan impresionada como cuando tenía dieciocho años. Pero allí estaba, desafiando la excusa que había utilizado para levantar su ego. El abundante cabello con el brillo negro azulado del azabache pulido acentuaba su fantástico rostro, llevando la atención a sus exóticos pómulos altos, el orgulloso trazo de su nariz, la obstinada línea de su fuerte mandíbula y la belleza de su ancha, sensual y bien definida boca. Tenía el físico atlético y poderoso de un dios griego. Y los impresionantes ojos azul oscuro de un depredador de la selva.

Él no era de fiar, eso estaba claro. Darien no era un hombre que jugara si podía perder o que diera a su mujer la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera; había llegado al mundo convencido de que él sabía más y de que lo sabía mejor que nadie. A los dieciocho años ella había sido demasiado inocente, aunque ya estaba herida, mucho más herida de lo que cualquiera podría haber adivinado. A pesar de la oleada de inquietantes recuerdos, sintió el aleteo de mariposas en el estómago al verlo: tuvo que admitir, para su disgusto, que aún conseguía que su mundo se tambaleara.

Para desafiar a esa inquietante realidad, Sere alzó la cabeza en el aire; relucientes capas de pelo rubio se apartaron de su rostro como una pesada cortina de seda que cayó por detrás de sus hombros.

–¿Tú eres el responsable de que esté aquí? –exigió saber temblorosa, con la voz vergonzosamente jadeante e insustancial, por la incredulidad que la atenazaba–. ¿Por qué diablos ibas a hacer eso?

Los ojos de un azul celestial escrutaron el rostro oscuro de Darien.

Sus astutos ojos oscuros se achicaron y endurecieron, encendiéndose hasta convertirse en oro bruñido mientras se permitía contemplar su esbelta figura. Era alta y delgada, sí, pero a diferencia de muchas modelos, Serena tenía curvas de mujer y la fina camiseta de algodón no podía ocultar la generosa curva de sus pechos y sus pezones henchidos, igual que los pantalones blancos de lino no ocultaban la larga línea de sus muslos, la deliciosa curva de sus caderas bajo la estrecha cintura, ni la elegancia de sus finos tobillos. En respuesta, él sintió un intenso pulsar en la entrepierna y apretó los dientes para controlar esa amenaza para su autodominio. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que había esperado sentirse decepcionado cuando volviera a verla cara a cara, pero la verdad era que su belleza era aún más impresionante que cuando había sido una adolescente.

La perfecta estructura ósea de su rostro había salido a la luz tras la desaparición de la curva de los mofletes de la adolescencia.

Darien la escrutó con ojos brillantes y abrasadores, resentido por el efecto que seguía teniendo en él.

–Desde que nos separamos me has costado más de cinco millones de libras. Tal vez tenía interés en ver qué era por lo que estaba pagando. Tal vez incluso pensara que me merecía algo a cambio.

Un resentimiento airado surgió del fondo de inseguridad y turbación que asolaban a Serena. Era increíble que se atreviera a hablarle como si él no hubiera hecho nada malo.

–Quédate ahí quieto. ¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza? –le gritó con ira–. ¿Qué demonios te da derecho a traerme aquí cuando yo no quiero estar más que en el aeropuerto?

–Quería hablar contigo.

–¡No tenemos nada de lo que hablar! –replicó Sere sin hacer una pausa para tomar aliento–. No esperaba volver a verte en toda mi vida y no quiero hablar contigo, ni siquiera para descubrir por qué hablas de cinco millones de libras ¡que yo desde luego no he recibido!

–Eres una mentirosa –replicó él con voz queda, con la misma letal quietud de la que siempre había hecho uso tras llevarla al punto de gritarle. Era imposible desviar a Darien de su objetivo.

–Te preguntaré una cosa, respecto a los cinco millones de libras que has mencionado. ¿En qué planeta vives? ¡No he recibido ni un penique de ti desde que empecé a trabajar! –Sere había perdido todo rastro de paciencia, por más que intentara desesperadamente recuperar la calma.

–Negarlo no servirá de nada –escupió Darien con desprecio–. Te he pagado una pensión sustancial desde el día que te fuiste de Maraban...

–¡De eso nada! –le espetó Sere, airada por su condena. Al fin y al cabo, estaba muy orgullosa de su independencia y del hecho de que nunca se había aprovechado de su inmensa riqueza; creía que su breve y fracasado matrimonio no le daba derecho a esperar apoyo económico de él–. Eso es una gran mentira, Darien. Me diste dinero cuando me marché y lo necesité para vivir hasta que empecé a ganar un sueldo. Pero nunca quise una pensión alimenticia de ti, se lo dije a mi abogado y él tiene que habértelo comunicado.

–No, desde tu marcha el dinero se ha ingresado cada mes en un fondo fiduciario –la informó Darien con certeza–. Pero te advierto que en este momento puede que ese no sea el mayor de tus problemas.

Sere rechinó los dientes. Temblaba de ira y estaba atónita por la rapidez con que su genio se había disparado como un cohete.

Había olvidado, para su desgracia, lo fácil que le resultaba a Darien irritarla.

–¿Por qué? ¿Cuál podría ser el mayor de mis problemas? –le contestó con desdén. Tenía las mejillas encendidas.

–Tú y tus colegas habéis rodado vuestro anuncio sin solicitar un permiso para hacerlo al ministerio del Interior.

–¡Yo no sé nada de eso! –aseveró Sere, rechazando el cargo–. No tengo nada que ver con los requisitos legales o la organización de rodajes en el extranjero, solo soy la modelo. Voy a donde me dicen, y puedes creer que Maraban era el último lugar del mundo al que quería venir.

–¿Por qué? –Darien se tensó y un destello dorado aún más brillante iluminó sus ojos oscuros–. Maraban es un país precioso.

–Eso sin duda depende de los conceptos de belleza de cada persona –dijo Sere con sorna–. ¡Maraban es un desierto en un ochenta por ciento!

El destello acerado de los ojos de él adquirió la intensidad de una llama.

–Si siguieras siendo mi esposa, me avergonzaría de tu estrechez de miras.

–Por suerte para mí, ¡ya no soy tu esposa! –Sere soltó una risa sarcástica.

Ese insulto hizo que él se tensara aún más. Cuadró los anchos hombros y sus fuertes músculos abdominales se curvaron bajo la camiseta. Sus ojos tormentosos y agresivos la atraparon y aprisionaron como si la tuviera arrinconada contra la pared; eran unos ojos extraordinariamente bellos, situados bajo unas cejas negras y bien definidas, y enmarcados por pestañas negras y rizadas.

–Por suerte para los dos –murmuró él con ecuanimidad.

Inexplicablemente, la hirió que corroborase su opinión y tuvo que inspirar con fuerza para hinchar sus pulmones en el silencio que siguió. Decidió concentrarse en lo básico.

–Así que el rodaje tuvo lugar sin permiso de las autoridades competentes, ¿qué significa eso?

–Que han confiscado la película en el hotel en el que os alojabais el equipo de rodaje y tú –aclaró Darien con expresión adusta.

–¿Confiscado? –repitió Sere con horror. Dio un paso hacia delante–. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

–Puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando alguien quebranta la ley en Maraban –dijo Darien con calma–. El rodaje no estaba autorizado.

–Pero tienes poder para solucionarlo. Estoy segura de que si la empresa no solicitó el permiso fue por error. Cambiaron la localización del rodaje en el último momento. ¡No tendrían tiempo! –justificó ella–. ¿Por eso me has traído aquí? ¿Para contarme eso?

–No..., quería verte otra vez –declaró Darien con desconcertante naturalidad.

Ella recordó cuánto la había sorprendido esa sinceridad suya, la capacidad que tenía de saltarse el parloteo habitual de la gente e ir directo al meollo de un asunto sin titubear ni incomodarse.

–¿Por qué ibas a querer verme? –le preguntó con voz seca.

–Solo tienes que mirarte en el espejo para saber por qué – respondió él de inmediato–. Te deseo. Aunque sea solo una vez, quiero disfrutar de lo que tendría que haber sido mío cuando me casé contigo y que desde entonces has entregado a otros hombres...

Sere sintió que el impacto de sus palabras la zarandeaba como un maremoto. Volvió a retroceder con desmayo, incredulidad y asombro. Su ex quería practicar el sexo con ella.

–A no ser, claro está –murmuró Darien con voz sedosa–, que de verdad me encuentres repulsivo físicamente.

Sere retrocedió otro paso, pensando que no podía haber una mujer en el mundo que encontrara a Darien repulsivo. Desde luego, ella no; nunca se lo había parecido. Se preguntó si esa era la impresión que le había dado y que había dejado en él. Sintió una oleada de culpabilidad, porque era muy consciente de que él no habría podido superar sus problemas con ella cinco años antes. Habían hecho falta años de terapia para que Sere encontrara la solución y asimilara lo que había aprendido sobre sí misma durante el proceso.

–Si puedes convencerme de que ese es el caso, te dejaré ir – ronroneó Darien, cruzando la habitación hacia ella con pasos fluidos.

Darien quería acostarse con ella. «Ya, cuéntame algo que no sepa», dijo una vocecita amarga en la cabeza de Sere. Era como encontrarse de vuelta en su matrimonio sin previo aviso, incapaz de darle lo que él quería y deseaba. Volvió a sentir la espantosa sensación de ineptitud de entonces. Le había fallado, y no le extrañaba que se sintiera amargado. Pero eso no era excusa para su forma de comportarse en ese momento.

–¡Me has secuestrado! –lo acusó con voz ronca.

–Te envié flores y una limusina con aire acondicionado. ¿Cuántos secuestradores hacen eso?

–Debes de estar loco. ¿Has pensado siquiera en lo que estás haciendo? –Sere, jadeando, tocó un mueble con la espalda y se desplazó lateralmente para seguir alejándose de su alcance.

–No pienso cuando se trata de ti –murmuró Darien con voz plana– . Nunca lo hice.

Sere estaba más que dispuesta a patearle el cerebro para que le volviera a funcionar.

–Darien, eres rey, ¡la realeza no hace estas cosas!

Él echó hacia atrás la oscura y bella cabeza y se rio con ganas; sus dientes blancos y regulares destellaron contra su piel morena.

–Serena, mi padre tenía un harén de cien concubinas en este palacio. Hasta hace muy poco, la realeza hacía muchas cosas que no eran social ni moralmente aceptables.

–¿Tu padre? ¿Tenía un harén aquí? –repitió Sere con consternación. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tenía la sensación de que le iba a estallar y salírsele del pecho. Se negaba incluso a pensar en ese viejo repugnante, Fareed, teniendo a un centenar de desafortunadas mujeres encerradas para satisfacer sus desagradables requisitos. Pero no la sorprendía: su suegro había sido un libidinoso de tomo y lomo.

–Yo no tengo harén, ni esposa –señaló Darien.

–¿Eso es lo único positivo que tienes que decir en tu favor? –su voz subía y bajaba como si estuviera en un balancín. Estaba atrapada por sus ojos, esos increíbles ojos azul oscuro que la habían golpeado como un rayo a los dieciocho años de edad, en unos grandes almacenes–. Mantente apartado de mí.

–No, ya pasé por eso, lo hice y pagué el precio –contraatacó él, deslizando el índice lentamente por su mejilla, de una manera que hizo que pareciera de lo más normal apoyarla en la mano de él.

Sere alzó la mirada y, al encontrarse con sus ojos, experimentó una sensación de mareo que no la ayudó a recuperar la sensatez; tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Se preguntó cómo podía ser tan guapo como para quitarle la respiración. Era como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar y ella hubiera salido despedida al espacio. La desorientaba por completo su proximidad, el calor que desprendía su poderoso y delgado cuerpo, aunque la única conexión física era la mano que seguía apoyada en su rostro.

–¿Darien?

Él bajó la orgullosa y oscura cabeza.

«Va a besarme, va a besarme», canturreó una voz excitada en su mente, que se debatía entre la negación y el entusiasmo. Entonces él lo hizo, sus labios firmes y sensuales atraparon los de ella y la presión se fue intensificando mientras un grito de alarma recorría su cuerpo tembloroso de arriba abajo. Entreabrió sus labios e introdujo la lengua en el interior de su boca. Para ella fue como las caricias más eróticas que había experimentado en su vida, porque el sabor y el movimiento dentro de su boca eran de lo más sexy. Sintió un intenso ardor en la pelvis y sus pezones se tensaron, apretándose contra el algodón que los cubría. La embriagadora respuesta física era exactamente lo que había anhelado sentir durante largo tiempo, pero él era el último hombre del mundo con quien habría querido sentirla.

Sin embargo, no tenía fuerza de voluntad para liberarse mientras él enredaba la lengua con la suya, tocando, probando, saboreando y emitiendo un gruñido ronco mientras acariciaba el punto de unión de su cuello con su hombro. Un pecaminoso placer reverberaba en su traicionero cuerpo, despertándolo a la vida, a una sensación ardiente y húmeda que cosquilleaba el centro de su femineidad mientras sus senos se hinchaban. Hizo acopio de cada átomo de fuerza, apoyó la mano en su pecho y empujó con fuerza para liberarse.

–No, no. ¡No quiero esto!

Con ojos cargados de risueña sorna, él estudió su rostro arrebolado y sonrió con satisfacción.

–Mentirosa –su voz sonó densa–. Siempre te gustó sentir mi boca en la tuya.

Sere sintió una oleada de calor bajo la piel y cerró los ojos un momento, bloqueando su imagen e intentando recuperarse. Besaba como un demonio. Hasta ese punto sí habían llegado, y la química había sugerido, equivocadamente, una conexión celestial. En ese instante, ella lo odió por revivir el pasado y recordarle exactamente lo que había anhelado encontrar en los brazos de otro hombre. Sintió una profunda frustración. Ya había pasado por eso, ya había hecho eso, como había dicho él, aunque en realidad no lo habían hecho. Tal vez se sentía engañado. Quizás esa fuera la razón de que la hubiera llevado allí. No entendía que pensara que algo podía haber cambiado entre ellos. No era como si él supiera que había buscado una cura.

Sere puso freno al torrente de preguntas y reflexiones y se concentró en el momento presente.

–Quiero transporte al aeropuerto y la película que confiscaste –le dijo con voz seca, enderezando los hombros para enfrentarse a él.

–Eso no va a ocurrir –dijo Darien, mirándola tras la cortina de sus espesas pestañas negras, con los ojos oscuros y brillantes como estrellas.

–Entonces, ¿qué haría falta para que ocurriera? –inquirió Sere, que quería resolver la situación utilizando el enfoque práctico que solía darle buenos resultados en situaciones difíciles–. ¿Ese misterioso dinero que has mencionado? Te prometo que investigaré ese enigma y lo solucionaré en cuanto vuelva a Londres.

–No intentes evitar el tema: te deseo...

A ella se le secó la boca y su piel empezó a arder. Él se apoyó en la pared y ella notó, no pudo evitar notarlo, por el corte ajustado de sus vaqueros, que estaba excitado. Volvió la cabeza y le dio un vuelco el estómago, aunque descubrió que, afortunadamente, su excitación ya no tenía el efecto de hacer que se sintiera amenazada.

–Pero no siempre podemos conseguir lo que deseamos –apuntó ella, esforzándose por mantener la calma–. Sabes que haberme traído aquí es una locura. Tu gente se escandalizaría si llegara a enterarse de esto.

–Soy un hombre soltero, y no soy ningún eunuco.

–También eres inteligente y justo, al menos solías serlo –repuso Sere con determinación.

–Entonces entenderás que busque justicia.

–¿Lo dices porque no conseguiste la noche de bodas o la esposa de tus sueños y crees que, por arte de magia, puedes dar marcha atrás al reloj? –Sere enarcó una ceja rubia–. Buena suerte con eso si no tienes una máquina del tiempo.

–Vas a quedarte –declaró Darien con voz afilada como una cuchilla de afeitar–. Y no quiero a la chica que eras hace cinco años. Quiero a la mujer que eres ahora.

–La mujer que soy ahora vive con otro hombre –apuntó Sere con voz seca, utilizando la última carta de su rutina de rechazo, que solía reservar hasta el final. Lo cierto era que la persistencia de Darien la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

–Y te comparte con cualquiera con quien elijas descarriarte –dijo Darien, impasible. Apretó la sensual boca con expresión burlona.

Sere se tensó como si la hubiera abofeteado. Era obvio que había leído las estúpidas historias que publicaba la prensa amarilla acerca de ella y las había creído. Creía que ella se acostaba con cualquiera siempre que le apetecía. Lo cierto era que bastaba con que la fotografiaran saliendo de casa de un hombre para que la prensa asumiera que tenía una aventura; la verdad era que tenía buenos amigos del sexo masculino a quienes visitaba, y había aprendido a tomarse los reportajes con buen humor, porque no podía hacer nada para poner fin a las mentiras que se publicaban sobre ella. Había aprendido que ese era el precio de vivir siendo objeto del interés público.

–Eso no es cierto. Seiya y yo estamos muy unidos. Es mi mejor amigo –admitió Sere, alzando la cabeza. No quería mentirle sobre esa relación, pero no le importaba aprovecharse de su ignorancia si podía actuar como otra barrera entre ellos.

–Yo no quiero ser tu mejor amigo. Quiero ser tu amante.

El adorable rostro de Sere se contrajo y palideció.

–Ambos sabemos cómo acabó eso hace cinco años –le recordó ella con sequedad–. Déjame ir, Darien. Traerme aquí ha sido arriesgado e ilógico.

Darien la estudió con ojos velados. Una sonrisa divertida curvaba las comisuras de su varonil y bella boca.

–Tal vez por eso hace que me sienta tan bien.

Sere estaba atónita por su indiferencia. Y ya había jugado su última carta.

–No sabes lo que dices.

–Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida –replicó él.

El último dique de contención se rompió dentro de Sere. Había tenido un día largo, caluroso y agotador, y Darien la estaba lanzando de lleno a la pesadilla de un pasado que era mejor olvidar.

–No puedes decirlo en serio... ¡No puedes pretender retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad!

–No haré nada que te cause daño –dijo él con testarudez.

–¡Retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad me está haciendo daño! ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerme esto? –le gritó Sere, perdiendo el control de su genio.

–El conocimiento de que me lo he ganado. Tus colegas han sido informados de que has aceptado una invitación privada para pasar unos días en Maraban. Nadie te buscará ni creerá que ocurre nada raro –afirmó Darien con satisfacción.

–¡No puedes hacerme esto! –clamó Sere, indignada por la seguridad de Darien, por su convencimiento de que tenía cubiertas todas las bases–. ¿Y por qué? No va a ocurrir nada entre nosotros. ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo!

–Ningún hombre que te mirara creería que pierdo el tiempo al intentarlo –farfulló Darien con apreciación, posando la mirada zafira en su delicado perfil, con ardor posesivo–. Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr con placer.

–¡Pero yo no! –protestó Sere furiosa–. Yo no he accedido a esto. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ni me obliga a quedarme donde no quiero estar, y nada en el mundo va a persuadirme de que vuelva a meterme en la cama contigo, ¡así que puedes olvidar esa idea ahora mismo!

–Llamaré a Fadith para que te acompañe a tu habitación –Darien, impasible, pulsó un botón en la pared con su grácil mano morena.

Rabiosa por que no prestara la más mínima atención a sus objeciones, Sere agarró un jarrón de porcelana y se lo lanzó. Se quedó corta y el jarrón se estrelló contra el borde de la chimenea, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Darien la airó aún más volviendo hacia ella su oscura cabeza y dedicándole una devastadora y viril sonrisa risueña.

–Ah, eso me hace retroceder unos años. Había olvidado cuánto te gustaba lanzarme cosas cuando perdías las riendas. Te veré después, a la hora de cenar.

Con esa impasible aseveración, Darien salió de la habitación y la dejó allí de pie, estallando de ira que no podía liberar sin tener delante a quien la había causado. Temblando a causa de la fuerza de sus sentimientos contenidos, Sere inhaló profundamente para encontrar la calma interior. Él lo pagaría; ¡le haría pagar con creces por lo que le estaba haciendo!

**Ya vieron Serena ni idea del dinero, y segun Darien el "queria ver por lo que estaba pagando" hijo de "#(?¿&°%, mendigo, y ahora que va a hacer Serena? esta en un palacio rodeada de desierto, ya veremos que se le ocurre, un beso**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Fadith reapareció y la condujo por un pasillo y hasta una escalera de mármol blanco. Sere inspiró con fuerza cuando entraron a una habitación amueblada de forma tradicional y tan cómoda como la habitación que había visto abajo. Los muebles eran de ébano con incrustaciones de madreperla, y la cama era una fantasía con dosel y colgaduras de seda que se arremolinaban en el suelo en cada esquina. Sere entró al cuarto de baño en el que había una bañera de mármol empotrada en el suelo, con todos los accesorios imaginables, y contuvo un gruñido. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Fadith le quitaba una bandeja a otra sirvienta y la ponía sobre la mesa.

–Gracias –murmuró Sere, levantando la bebida de menta que recordaba del año que había pasado en Maraban. Reflexionó con amargura que Maraban era una tierra olvidada por el tiempo. Preguntó si había agua y le mostraron un frigorífico empotrado en un armario.

Sacó una botella y desenroscó el tapón.

–¿Le apetece darse un baño? –preguntó Fadith, ansiosa por serle de utilidad.

Sere se puso la mano ante la boca y fingió un bostezo para no tener que decir una mentira para librarse de la joven.

–Tal vez después. Creo que me echaré y dormiré un rato. Hace mucho calor.

Fadith bajó los estores y corrió a abrir la cama antes de marcharse. Para estar más segura, Sere esperó un par de minutos antes de salir a explorar. No tenía ninguna intención de quedarse con Darien, y como no había posibilidades de rescate, tendría que rescatarse a sí misma. Cruzó el amplio descansillo con pasos silenciosos, pasando ante innumerables puertas cerradas y mirando por ventanas que daban a patios interiores, antes de bajar la escalera.

Ignorando la planta baja, descendió otro tramo de escalera hasta el sótano. Supo por el carrito con utensilios de limpieza que estaba en la zona de servicio. Fue fácil identificar las cocinas por el ruido de cacharros y el sonido de las voces, así que evitó la zona. Miró por una tentadora puerta trasera a la hilera de vehículos polvorientos que había aparcados afuera. Se preguntó qué posibilidades había de que alguno ellos tuviera las llaves puestas. No era tan estúpida como para pensar que podía andar por el desierto: necesitaba un vehículo para regresar a la ciudad. Sin más titubeos, salió al calor y, de inmediato, vio un todoterreno lleno de soldados al otro extremo del patio.

Consternada, se agachó para esconderse detrás de un coche. Era lógico que hubiera soldados para proteger a Darien mientras estaba alojado allí. Levantó la cabeza para mirar dentro del coche y luego se giró para estudiar el que tenía al lado: ni uno ni otro tenían las llaves en el contacto. Entretanto, los soldados entraron en la casa. Sere continuó la infructuosa búsqueda de un coche que pudiera robar. Se ocultó tras otro vehículo para que no la vieran un par de empleados de cocina que salían de palacio charlando en voz alta.

Uno de ellos le deseó al otro en árabe un buen viaje; ella reconoció la frase mientras el joven echaba la bolsa en la camioneta y saltaba al asiento del conductor. Se preguntó si iría a su casa. Había buenas posibilidades de que condujera de vuelta a la ciudad. Durante un segundo, Sere titubeó mientras consideraba sus opciones. Las verjas estaban vigiladas. Le sería imposible cruzarlas conduciendo sin ser detectada. Posiblemente lo más inteligente sería ir de polizón en un coche conducido por un miembro de la plantilla. Antes de perder el valor, trepó al remolque y se lanzó bajo la lona que lo cubría.

Pero la camioneta no arrancó de inmediato, tal y como había esperado. Alguien gritó algo al conductor, que volvió a bajar del vehículo. Ella se quedó tumbada, paralizada por la tensión, escuchando voces que hablaban demasiado deprisa para entenderlas; poco después, los pasos se alejaron y oyó al conductor regresar.

Finalmente, la puerta se volvió a cerrar, el motor rugió y ella soltó el aire con alivio. El viaje que había hecho a la ida por el sendero que llegaba al palacio desde la carretera había sido largo y lleno de baches. Sere, tumbada en el oxidado remolque, rodando de un lado a otro en cada giro, se preguntó si acabaría amoratada de arriba abajo.

Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a soportar incomodidades como precio por escapar de Darien.

Se preguntó qué diablos le había ocurrido a su exmarido. Su matrimonio había sido como el descarrilamiento de un tren, nadie en su sano juicio querría volver a vivir algo así.

Pero, de repente, comprendió por qué lo había hecho. Cualquier tipo de fracaso era un anatema para Darien, cuyo insensible padre había esperado que su hijo sobresaliera en todo y lo había castigado con dureza cuando no era así. Darien estaba intentando reescribir el pasado. Se preguntó por qué no entendía que eso era imposible. La gente cambiaba, la gente seguía adelante con su vida.

La vocecita de su conciencia le recordó que ella no había adelantado mucho, era amargamente consciente de seguir siendo virgen. Rememoró el pasado allí tumbada, mientras la camioneta botaba y se estremecía recorriendo la arena, amenazando con hacer que se le soltaran los dientes de las encías.

.

.

Sere tenía dieciocho años y trabajaba en la sección de belleza de unos grandes almacenes cuando conoció a Darien. A diferencia de su hermana gemela, no había querido ir a la universidad; había preferido empezar a trabajar y ganar dinero. Darien estaba en Londres acompañando a su hermana, Neherenia, que tenía que comprar su ajuar de boda. Sere aún recordaba el momento en que vio a Darien por primera vez: le había dado un vuelco el corazón y se había quedado sin aliento cuando su mirada se encontró con la de los ojos azules más oscuros y hechiceros que había visto en toda su vida. Neherenia había comprado productos de cosmética mientras Sere miraba fijamente a Darien y él le devolvía la mirada, también embrujado por ella. Nunca había sentido nada tan potente, ni antes ni desde entonces: un instante de terrorífica y emocionante atracción, que la envolvió como la niebla, dejando fuera al resto del mundo y el sentido común.

–Te veré cuando termines de trabajar –le había dicho Darien con cuidadoso inglés.

Le había contado que era oficial del ejército en Maraban. No que fuera príncipe e hijo del soberano de Maraban. Ella había tenido que hacer una búsqueda en Internet para descubrir dónde estaba Maraban. Su madre, Ikuko, con quien estaba viviendo temporalmente en esa época, se había reído de ella.

–¿Por qué te molestas? Se habrá ido dentro de unos días y no volverás a verlo nunca– le había dicho.

Al principio, Sere había temido precisamente eso. Tras un puñado de citas, se había enamorado perdidamente de Darien, y se había vuelto loca de alegría cuando él le dijo que regresaría al mes siguiente a hacer un curso en Sandhurst. Recordaba diversas instantáneas románticas de aquel periodo: sentados en un parque bajo un cerezo en flor, y Darien quitándole un pétalo del pelo con dedos ágiles; charlando mientras tomaban café, con las manos entrelazadas; riendo juntos mientras observaban a los mimos callejeros. Desde el principio, Darien había tenido la llave mágica para ganarse su confianza porque, a diferencia de novios anteriores, no la aferraba ni manoseaba, ni esperaba que se fuera directa a la cama con él. Sin embargo, rehuía cualquier mención a su trabajo como modelo a tiempo parcial, incluso cuando le aseguró que no posaba desnuda ni en ropa interior. Sere se había dado cuenta de que era muy anticuado de una manera que ya no se estilaba allí, pero admiraba la seriedad de su mente, rápida e inteligente, y su indiscutible amor por Maraban.

Mucho antes de que acabara su curso le había pedido que se casara con él y le había revelado su identidad real. La noticia de que fuera príncipe heredero solo había añadido otra capa de embriagador interés a la fantasía de cuento de hadas que ya había empezado a imaginarse sobre su futuro; Sere no podía negarlo.

Darien se había casado con ella en una breve ceremonia en la embajada marabani, sin la presencia de miembros de su familia y sin el consentimiento paterno. En retrospectiva, sabía el coraje que había tenido al casarse sin pedir permiso a su padre; sabía que lo había hecho porque nunca habría aceptado que se casara con una extranjera. Por desgracia, la realidad no había hecho mella en su relación hasta que aterrizó en Maraban. Empezando por la noche de bodas, en la que ella había tenido un ataque de pánico y acabó vomitando, para seguir con una vida diaria que parecía más una prisión que un matrimonio; su relación había tocado fondo muy pronto.

No había sido capaz de ofrecerle sexo y ninguno de los dos había podido manejar las enormes consecuencias de eso. Cualquier posibilidad de intimidad había muerto rápidamente, dando lugar a conversaciones airadas y a las constantes ausencias de Darien.

.

.

La camioneta se detuvo de repente. Una puerta se cerró y un estallido de voces asaltó sus oídos. Cuando las voces se alejaron, empezó a salir de debajo de la lona, para darse cuenta de que había anochecido. No era una posibilidad que hubiera tenido en cuenta en sus planes, y al bajar de la camioneta se dio cuenta del segundo problema. No había pensado que el conductor pudiera ir a reunirse con su familia en una enorme tienda de campaña, en mitad del desierto. La consternación atenazó a Sere cuando miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de pueblo, carretera, ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera ayudarla a saber dónde estaba. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con irritación, estaba guardando la botella de agua en el bolsillo de los vaqueros cuando una alta figura, vestida con una túnica beige, salió de la tienda.

–Hace frío –dijo–. Entra dentro.

Sere, incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos, entornó los ojos para atisbar algo, boquiabierta.

–¿Darien? –preguntó, atónita–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Con una mano, él se quitó el turbante, atado con un cordón negro y dorado, y se enderezó. Su pelo moreno se alborotó con la brisa y sus ojos destellaron como estrellas.

–Yo te he traído hasta aquí –dijo.

–Tú... ¿qué? –Sere lo miró con incredulidad.

–El equipo de seguridad del palacio es el mejor que se puede comprar con dinero –farfulló Darien–. Te vi subir a la camioneta en las cámaras de vigilancia y decidí que si alguien iba a llevarte a algún sitio, sería yo.

–¡Llevo bajo esa lona más de una hora! –clamó Sere, airada–. ¡He recibido tantos golpes que no sé si mis huesos siguen en su sitio!

–Bueno, tú elegiste el medio de transporte –Darien se encogió de hombros sin un atisbo de compasión.

–¡No me digas eso! –Sere rechinó los dientes, hacía tanto frío que empezaban a castañetearle; por suerte, su ira la calentaba como a un cohete–. ¡Sabías que estaba ahí!

–Tal vez pensé que un poco de traqueteo era la recompensa justa para una mujer tan estúpida como para subirse a un vehículo sin saber adónde iba ni quién lo conducía.

–¡No te atrevas a llamarme estúpida! –siseó Sere. La sorprendió que la ráfaga de cólera no la hiciera levitar en el aire. Sus ojos azules llameaban.

Darien nunca había sido de los que rechazaban una buena pelea.

Clavó los pies en el suelo y echó los hombros hacia atrás, apretando la mandíbula.

–Ha sido muy estúpido que corrieras ese riesgo con respecto a tu seguridad personal.

–Mi seguridad no sería un problema si no me hubieras secuestrado –le espetó ella, cerrando los puños y apretando los dientes.

–Te he mantenido a salvo y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que vuelvas a Londres, porque mientras estés aquí eres responsabilidad mía –aseveró Darien con tono firme–. Ahora, te sugiero que entres para lavarte y comer. No sé tú, pero yo estoy hambriento.

–¡Ahora de repente eres Don Práctico y Razonable! –gritó Sere, molesta por su impasibilidad ante su lógico resentimiento–. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Te odio! ¡Piérdete!

Darien soltó el aire con un lento siseo.

–Cuando estés dispuesta a comportarte como un ser civilizado, puedes entrar y reunirte conmigo.

Una vez dicho eso, se marchó. Entró en la tienda levemente iluminada y la dejó allí. Sere pateó la arena para expresar su furia y contuvo el impulso de golpear la camioneta con los puños. Se sentía como una auténtica idiota. Habían descubierto su intento de escapar hacia la libertad y Darien había ocupado el asiento del conductor para ponerle fin. Hacía muchos años que Sere no estaba tan enfadada; solía tener un carácter templado, pero el gen dominante de Darien le hacía perderlo siempre que estaba cerca de él. Rechinó los dientes y, estirando las doloridas piernas y la espalda, se recostó en la camioneta. Hacía un frío impresionante y su camiseta era tan fina que le habría dado igual estar desnuda. No podía dejar de tiritar, y se frotó los brazos para intentar que volviera a circularle la sangre. Por lo visto, ver a Darien de nuevo había tenido el efecto de freírle las neuronas.

Cuando no pudo soportar el frío un momento más, entró en la tienda, que era mucho más grande de lo que había creído y contaba con puertas que llevaban a otras secciones. Estaba tapizada con los habituales kilims, pero contaba con sofás en vez de alfombras alrededor del fuego central. Un hombre mayor, arrodillado ante Darien, le servía café.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sere con brusquedad–. ¿Dónde estamos?

–Es un campamento semipermanente, donde me reúno con los jeques tribales regularmente. Aunque sé que preferirías morir a dormir bajo una lona, ofrece todas las comodidades –murmuró él, tranquilizador–. El baño está tras la segunda puerta.

Una oleada de vergüenza tiñó el pálido y tenso rostro de Sere. Le estaba devolviendo las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho cinco años antes: su maleducado rechazo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con tiendas de campaña y con el estilo de vida nómada que había sido habitual para su pueblo.

–Supongo que será mucho esperar que haya una ducha aquí, ¿no? –farfulló.

–No, no lo es. Ve y refréscate. Te han preparado ropa para que te cambies.

Ella echó un vistazo a sus bellos y oscuros rasgos. El corazón le latía con más rapidez de la que habría deseado. Admitió para sí que había saltado de la sartén al fuego. Cruzó el cortinaje que ocultaba una puerta de madera y entró a un cuarto de baño que contaba con todos los lujos necesarios. Se desnudó rápidamente porque, aunque tenía frío, se sentía sucia y sudorosa. Sus pantalones blancos de lino no habían sobrellevado bien el viaje. La ducha libró a su piel de la arena y pudo hacer uso de un montón de productos de aseo muy familiares para ella. Envuelta en una toalla, se peinó el pelo mojado e hizo uso del secador. ¡Agua caliente y electricidad en una tienda de campaña! Si él le hubiera dicho que eso era posible, habría aceptado hacer el viaje por el desierto que él había sugerido poco después de su boda. O tal vez no. En realidad, su miedo a la intimidad que supondría compartir una tienda con él era lo que había motivado su rotunda negativa a la excursión.

En una silla había un caftán de seda y unas sencillas babuchas.

Se lo puso, sin ropa interior, preguntándose qué se pondría al día siguiente y dónde había planeado él que durmiera. Había visto otras dos puertas en la sala principal de la tienda y no sabía qué había tras ellas.

–¿Estás lista para comer? –preguntó Darien.

Ella asintió y sus ojos se ensancharon al mirarlo. Se había quitado la túnica y volvía a llevar vaqueros. El pelo negro y húmedo enmarcaba sus rasgos, acentuando el oro azul de sus ojos y sus tupidas pestañas negras. Se le disparó el pulso. Un aleteo como de mariposas le cosquilleó el estómago y tragó saliva en su desesperación por librarse de su desesperada atracción física por él.

Le parecía una falta de madurez , una actitud de colegiala, reaccionar así después de los años que llevaban separados y la vida que había llevado desde entonces. Se la suponía tranquila, sofisticada y con mucho control.

–No hay mesa ni sillas, me temo –le advirtió él, acomodándose junto al fuego con la gracia de un felino.

–Es igual –musitó ella. Un sirviente salió de detrás de una de las puertas con una bandeja, lo seguía otro–. Veo que tienes cocina aquí.

–Es una necesidad cuando tengo invitados.

Él había mencionado que se reunía con jeques tribales, pero Sere ya se estaba preguntando a cuántas mujeres había llevado al desierto. Sabía que había habido otras muchas. Durante un par de años, después de su divorcio y antes de derrocar a su padre, Darien había aparecido de vez en cuando en las revistas, con distintas y bellas mujeres del brazo. Esos atisbos de su nueva, y más pública, vida sin ella habían sido como puñaladas que le hicieron sangrar internamente. Había sabido que esas mujeres compartían su cama, enredando su bello cuerpo moreno con sus piernas largas y esbeltas, dándole lo que ella no había sido capaz de darle. Había descubierto, de la peor manera posible, que el divorcio no suponía un punto final para los sentimientos; ni siquiera para sentimientos que no tenía derecho a sentir.

Darien observó a Serena acomodarse en el sofá que había frente a él, con el rostro fresco y recién lavado, justo como la recordaba y como más le gustaba; su belleza no necesitaba adornos.

Vio que sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón de pelo dorado y recordó su sedosa suavidad sobre su piel, excitándose de inmediato.

Aplastó el recuerdo antes de que diera lugar a ideas más eróticas, recordándose que ella no era más que un bello envoltorio para un corazón de caja registradora. No le sorprendía que hubiera dejado pasar el tema de los cinco millones de libras sin dar las gracias o explicaciones. Aunque para su familia eso fuera dinero de bolsillo, le importaba que hubiera recibido tanto sin dar nada a cambio.

Sentada con un plato sobre el regazo, Sere se sirvió porciones de distintas bandejas y empezó a comer, porque estaba muerta de hambre. Mientras comía, estudió a Darien con los ojos bajos, maravillándose por la suprema estructura ósea que confería a sus rasgos tanta fuerza y virilidad. Era glorioso desde cualquier ángulo. Allí sentado, concentrado en su plato e inconsciente de su escrutinio, la hipnotizaba. Sus pechos se tensaron bajo la seda y sus pezones se hincharon, doloridos. Volvió a fijar la vista en la comida, con la boca seca, mientras las imágenes del pasado bombardeaban su mente.

Aunque había resultado imposible consumar su matrimonio, ella había aprendido a proporcionarle placer de otras maneras. Al pensar en eso, se removió en el asiento y sintió un calor húmedo en el vientre. Él nunca había entendido lo que le ocurría. No habría sido posible que lo hiciera. Pero al menos lo había intentado, asegurándole que sería paciente, al tiempo que hacía todo lo posible para aplacar sus miedos.

Por desgracia, sus miedos habían residido en su subconsciente, miedos de una fuente oculta que había reprimido durante muchos años, desde que era una niña. Y no podía entender que él quisiera llevarla de vuelta a su vida, tras un matrimonio que había sido un infierno en la tierra para ambos.

–¿Por qué querías verme otra vez? –exigió saber Sere de repente.

Él alzó la cabeza oscura y clavó los asombrosos ojos azules en los de ella.

–Pocos hombres olvidan su primer amor, y fuiste tú quien se marchó.

Ella sintió una punzada de remordimiento, porque habían empezado con amor, a pesar de que lo hubieran perdido durante el año de lucha conyugal que siguió. El servicio retiró los platos y llevó café y pasteles. Ella comió para rellenar el vacío que sentía por dentro, un hueco al que parecía imposible poner fin. No podía mirarlo, no se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo, sabía que la tentación era una debilidad que tenía que aplastar en cada ocasión.

–Quería volver a verte antes de casarme de nuevo –se oyó decir Darien. Sabía que no habría confiado en sí mismo lo bastante para verla después de ese evento.

Ella alzó la dorada cabeza y sus ojos azul cielo se abrieron de par en par, asombrados.

–¿Vas a volver a casarte? –gimió, devastada por la noticia, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué. Darien enarcó una de sus negras cejas.

–De momento no hay una esposa concreta a la vista, pero sí mucha presión para que me case. Es inevitable que satisfaga las expectativas de mi pueblo.

La tensión de los hombros de Sere se relajó un poco y bajó la cabeza. Por supuesto, se esperaría de él que se casara: era inherente a su papel de monarca. A ella no tenía por qué importarle eso. No era como si siguiera pensando en él como marido. De hecho, estaba siendo ridículamente sensible; ya era hora de madurar y hacerse mayor. En ese momento, una oleada de agotamiento la asoló, recordándole que llevaba en pie desde las cinco de la mañana. Se incorporó, intentando disimular un bostezo.

–Estoy muy cansada...

Darien se levantó de un salto y puso las manos en sus hombros para impedir que se moviera. A ella se le secó la boca y su corazón se saltó un latido al mirarlo, desde la sensual boca a los ojos azules de pestañas oscuras que creaban un terremoto en su interior.

–Esta noche estás cansada –la voz profunda y grave reverberó en sus huesos, acariciando sus sentidos–. No te tocaré.

Sere se estremeció ante la idea de volver a estar en la cama con él. La imagen la atrapó, y no con la sensación de amenaza que creía que iba a sentir. Un dedo moreno recorrió su delicada clavícula y trazó un sendero ascendente por su esbelto cuello mientras ella se esforzaba por no derretirse y caer a sus pies, porque le fallaban las rodillas. No podía respirar, no podía pensar mientras él la tocaba, y cuando su boca descendió sobre la suya con una pasión hambrienta que tendría que haberla aterrorizado, lo que sintió fue una tormenta de fuego. Sintió una primitiva sensación de humedad y tensión entre las piernas, un doloroso latido en la cima de sus senos. Se estremeció con cada caricia de su lengua, perdiéndose en la eléctrica y abrumadora sensación física.

–Iremos a la cama –murmuró Darien con voz entrecortada. Se inclinó para alzarla con sus fuertes brazos y abrió una puerta con el hombro, impaciente–. Quiero que estés despierta y descansada mañana.

La depositó en un gran diván moderno, cubierto con prístinas sábanas blancas. Cuando había dicho «iremos a la cama», con esa voz tan profunda, la imaginación de ella se había disparado hasta la estratosfera, como un cohete. Cuando la dejó y fue hacia la puerta, frunció el ceño al verlo silueteado en el umbral, con el cabello alborotado por sus dedos y su sabor en los labios, abrumada de deseo. Se dio la vuelta y hundió el rostro en la almohada. No, no era ninguna estúpida. Buscaba un hombre, llevaba años buscándolo, pero no era él aunque, inconvenientemente, parecía seguir siendo el único al que deseaba, el único con quien se imaginaba teniendo una relación íntima.

Derramó ardientes lágrimas de frustración. Después de que el matrimonio destrozara su fe en el amor verdadero y los finales felices, se había lamido las heridas durante años, aterrorizada por la idea de iniciar otra relación seria y sufrir los mismos problemas. Pero tras la terapia había anhelado perder la virginidad y practicar el sexo con un amante, para demostrarse que estaba curada y que había superado su pasado. Sencillamente había querido ser «normal», como el resto de las mujeres. Eso no podía ser malo, egoísta ni inmoral. Y no necesitaba incrementar sus errores sintiéndose atraída por un hombre que no solo le había hecho mucho daño una vez, sino que además tenía planes de casarse con otra mujer.

Darien fue a darse una ducha, una muy fría. Un pozo de deseo ardiente lo consumía, pero lo temperaban los recuerdos de Serena temblando de miedo cuando había intentado hacerle el amor durante su matrimonio. Incluso con toda la experiencia sexual que había adquirido desde entonces, desconfiaba profundamente de las vibraciones sexuales que sentía de ella. Se había equivocado antes, nada le aseguraba que no estuviera equivocándose de nuevo. Y aunque se sentía levemente maravillado por volver a tenerla en una cama y a su alcance, todavía no lo había asaltado el remordimiento.

De hecho, seguía moviéndolo una despiadada sensación de dominio viril.

Sere se quedó helada al oír que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta, ridículamente consciente de que el exceso de emociones y acontecimientos que habían llevado las lágrimas a sus ojos debían de haberle enrojecido los párpados y la nariz. Se incorporó con sincera sorpresa al ver a Darien junto a la puerta, vestido solo con unos calzoncillos negros de seda. Se le cerró la garganta y dejó de respirar.

–Solo hay una cama...

–No es problema –le contestó Sere con tanta indiferencia como pudo. Se bajó de la cama, llevándose la colcha con ella–. Dormiré en el suelo, aunque tú podrías haber dormido en uno de los sofás.

–Me niego a hacerlo, y tú no puedes dormir en el suelo.

–Puedo hacer lo quiera –le dijo ella, enrollándose en la colcha y tumbándose junto a la cama, tan bien envuelta como un explorador del Ártico.

–Excepto cuando yo estoy delante –la retó Darien, levantándola del suelo y volviendo a ponerla sobre el diván con esa fuerza tan natural en él.

–¡No voy a compartir una cama contigo! –le espetó Sere.

–¿Ni siquiera cuando sabes que puedes confiar en que sé respetar la palabra «no»? –inquirió él con voz seca y una mirada desdeñosa.

El rostro de ella se tiñó de un rubor que desapareció rápidamente, dejándola pálida. Se sentía aplastada por todo lo que dejaba sin decir ese recordatorio, pero también se dio cuenta de que era una tontería dar tanta importancia a compartir una cama. Se liberó de la colcha y se introdujo bajo la sábana.

–¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, no tendrías que haberme traído aquí!

Darien estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Volvía a gritarle y a pelear con él, pero su falta de respeto no lo ponía tan furioso como debería; estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la novedad de ser tratado como un igual por una mujer. Serena no agitaría las pestañas con coquetería ni le ofrecería melosas palabras de halago, como hacía el resto de mujeres a las que conocía. Subió a la cama y se recostó en los almohadones. La melena de Serena estaba desparramada por la almohada que había junto a la suya y el olor de su champú llenó su nariz; era el mismo aroma floral que ella había usado desde que la conocía. Ese evocador aroma le despertó muchas cosas que preferiría haber olvidado. Lentamente, sus delgadas y morenas manos se cerraron en un puño y la tensión de su poderoso cuerpo alcanzó un punto álgido.

–Vaya, ¿no estamos bien aquí tan juntitos? –se burló Sere, en su empeño por no volver a demostrar ni un asomo de debilidad.

–No te pases... –ronroneó Darien con un tono suavemente amenazador.

–Tu inglés ha mejorado muchísimo –apuntó ella con acidez, mirando el techo reforzado con tablas–. ¿Ha sido gracias a tu promiscuidad con diversas mujeres occidentales, o te has visto obligado a estudiar el idioma?

Él apretó los dientes, blancos y regulares. La novedad de que se atreviera a contestarle con insultos estaba perdiendo su atractivo rápidamente. Se incorporó para mirarla.

–Yo no he sido promiscuo.

–No es asunto mío –lo cortó Sere, mirando con dureza su rostro moreno y de rasgos perfectos.

Él clavó en ella los ojos más oscuros y fríos que había visto nunca y luego se apartó y se tumbó de lado. Sere vio su espalda y olvidó de inmediato cualquier otra respuesta provocativa. De forma instintiva, bajó la sábana para observarlo mejor. La anteriormente sedosa curva morena de su musculosa espalda estaba marcada con líneas de cicatrices entrecruzadas.

–¿Qué te ha pasado en la espalda? –preguntó, sin darse tiempo a pensárselo antes.

Con un movimiento brusco, Darien se giró para tumbarse sobre la espalda de nuevo, mientras que el color oscurecía sus pómulos por haberse olvidado de dejarse puesta la camisa.

–Nada de lo que quiera hablar contigo.

–Pero parece que te han pegado... ¡a latigazos! –estalló Sere, incapaz de contener su horror ante la idea de que alguien pudiera haberle infligido tanto dolor a propósito. Tenían que haberle arrancado la piel a tiras para dejarle unas cicatrices tan profundas.

Siguió un tenso silencio, que Darien aprovechó como un arma mientras apagaba la luz. Podía recordar las numerosas veces que se había cerrado así a ella cinco años antes, manteniendo la reserva y negándose a compartir sus pensamientos e incluso los detalles de lo que hacía y dónde iba cuando estaba lejos de ella. No era de los que confiaban sus cosas, nunca lo había sido; lo habían criado a la imagen y semejanza de un rígido oficial que nunca perdía la compostura. Ella apretó los labios para contener las preguntas que su lengua pugnaba por formular. Se preguntó si lo habían atrapado, hecho cautivo y maltratado durante la rebelión que había derrocado a su padre. Le parecía extraño, porque su estatus de heredero tendría que haberlo protegido de las dos partes contendientes.

Desconcertada, y preguntándose por qué razón sentía tanta curiosidad, Sere cerró los ojos y lo recordó en calzoncillos junto a la puerta. Eso le provocó una sonrisa y borró de su mente la inquietante imagen de antes. Aunque hubiera adquirido unas cuantas cicatrices, seguía siendo pura perfección masculina y bronceada, el hombre de sus fantasías, desde los perfectos pectorales, pasando por los bien definidos abdominales hasta llegar a los poderosos muslos salpicados de vello. Lo divertiría, o lo ofendería profundamente, saber que pensaba en él cuando le pedían que intentase parecer sexy y seductora en una pose.

**Y esas cicatrices en la espalda de Darien? que le paso?**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sere se despertó porque tenía calor y se puso rígida de los pies a la cabeza. A lo largo de la noche, Darien y ella se habían desplazado por el colchón de la enorme cama hasta juntarse, y no era extraño que estuviera acalorada. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos como imanes y, comparado con ella, él irradiaba puras llamas. Sin embargo, era aún más inquietante la dura erección que sentía presionando su muslo.

Él siempre estaba así por la mañana; se había dado cuenta mientras estuvo casada con él. Pero la oleada de excitación que recorrió su cuerpo le resultó nueva, fresca y muy vigorizante. Se estremeció. Flexionó los dedos contra el bíceps masculino sobre el que descansaban y se sonrojó por el anhelo que sentía de tocarlo. Era una suprema ironía que en el pasado, incluso cuando no podía soportar que la tocara, había adorado tocarlo a él.

Las pestañas oscuras como la medianoche y tan eficaces como abanicos de seda se alzaron, y se encontró con los asombrosos ojos azules. Supo de inmediato lo que él estaba pensando. Retiró bruscamente la mano de su fuerte bíceps y se apartó, pero no lo bastante rápido, Darien había cerrado sus largos dedos sobre su cabello para atraparla.

–En este momento –ronroneó con la seguridad de un felino depredador de caza–, soy todo tuyo.

–¡No sé de qué estás hablando! –dijo ella con desesperación, sintiendo un espasmo de pánico.

–¿Quieres decirme en qué estás pensando? –dijo Darien–. ¿O prefieres que te diga lo que estoy pensando yo?

–¡Suéltame! –gimió ella.

Él soltó su pelo y se giró.

Algo se contrajo en la pelvis de ella y sus pezones se convirtieron en perlas pulsantes.

–¿Quieres que me ocupe de esto yo mismo? –él señaló su erección, evidente bajo la sábana. Disfrutaba con desvergüenza del momento de mayor mortificación para ella, como si hubiera adivinado exactamente lo que le había pasado por la cabeza.

No. En realidad ella quería aplastarlo sobre la cama, descender por sus bien formados abdominales besándolo y... Con un ahogado gemido de angustia, Sere saltó de la cama como si la hubieran mordido y corrió fuera de la habitación, camino al cuarto de baño. La había secuestrado, privado de su libertad, y aun así, había estado allí tumbada sintiendo la tentación de tocarlo, de acariciarlo con la boca y verlo alcanzar el clímax con orgullo y satisfacción, la única satisfacción que había conocido en el dormitorio, un acto unipersonal nacido de su incapacidad de entregarse al coito.

Era cruel; no, era fantástico. Incapaz de decidirse por un apelativo u otro, hasta el punto de sentir que enloquecía, se negó a pensar y se concentró en otras necesidades más urgentes. Estaba acabando de lavarse los dientes con el cepillo eléctrico a pilas que habían dejado allí para ella, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tras un momento de titubeo, abrió de golpe. Vestido solo con vaqueros, Darien le entregó un montón de ropa.

–Estaba bromeando.

–No, no lo estabas –rezongó Sere.

Darien alzó y bajó las manos con una expresión divertida que curvó su sensual boca.

–Bueno, no habría dicho que no... primero y ante todo, soy un hombre, y tengo recuerdos muy ardientes de ti.

–¿Ar-ardientes? –tartamudeó Sere impotente, sorprendida por la palabra y convencida de que la había utilizado mal.

Darien la observó, captando el revuelto cabello dorado que caía sobre sus hombros como un velo y los brillantes ojos azules, y comprendió que la vergüenza que transmitía su actitud no era en absoluto lo que había esperado de ella. Ya no era inocente, así que no entendía el porqué de su rubor.

–En eso en concreto, eras muy ardorosa.

El significado de la frase la heló, recordándole que había tenido relaciones íntimas con otras mujeres desde su divorcio.

–¿Lo dices ahora que puedes hacer comparaciones?

–No utilices esa técnica, resulta ofensiva –aseveró Darien con súbita fiereza–. ¡Si hubiera sabido lo que hacía en nuestra cama, no habríamos tenido problemas!

–¿Eso fue lo que creíste? –Sere se estremeció de consternación–. ¿Que era culpa tuya en algún sentido? Te equivocas por completo, Darien. No podrías haber hecho nada para que las cosas fueran distintas entre nosotros –afirmó con convicción, llevada por su sentido de la justicia–. Yo necesitaba ayuda profesional.

No podía creer que le estuviera contando siquiera una fracción de su mayor secreto, pero era cierto que había sido la única persona que había experimentado sus problemas con ella. Le afectaba que él hubiera culpado a su inexperiencia por el fracaso de ella en el dormitorio, pero era verdad que no podía haber adivinado lo que realmente le pasaba. Se preguntó si por eso se le había ocurrido la locura de secuestrarla. Tal vez por eso, supuestamente, aún la deseaba. ¿Estaría su fiero orgullo empeñado en reescribir el pasado y recuperar su ego masculino?

–¿Ayuda profesional? –Darien frunció el ceño, su sorpresa era obvia.

–No importa. Igual que tú anoche respecto a tu espalda, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar –se escabulló Sere, a quien no le gustaba compartir sus secretos y, de hecho, se preguntaba si él la consideraría «sucia» en algún sentido si supiera la verdad. Justo en ese momento, aunque fuera ridículo en esas circunstancias, comprendió que valoraba que Darien, a pesar de todo, siguiera sintiéndose atraído por ella. Hacía que se sintiera mejor respecto al pasado. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con sus hechiceros ojos azul oscuro, la inundó una amarga sensación de pérdida. Al fin y al cabo, dejando de lado todas las complicaciones, una cosa estaba clara: él la deseaba y ella seguía sintiéndose muy atraída por ese hombre del que se había enamorado siendo una adolescente. Tal vez por eso se sentía triste y patética.

Quizás fuera el recuerdo de ese primer amor lo que la llevaba a querer tocarlo; pero también podía ser el factor de deseo sexual que no había conseguido encontrar con ningún otro hombre.

«¿Acaso importa la razón?», se preguntó. Tenía ante sí la oportunidad de dar el paso hacia un mundo de adultos y ser una mujer normal sin la exigencia de compromiso futuro. Si practicaba el sexo con Darien nadie lo sabría nunca, y ella no volvería a verlo. ¿Sería esa la oportunidad de conseguir la intimidad que tanto había deseado experimentar? Se dijo que el sexo era algo físico que no tenía por qué tener más significado, no tenía que ocurrir dentro de una relación seria. Su hermana Rei era un poco puritana y la había educado para que tuviera una perspectiva muy distinta; pero Sere había hecho lo correcto, casarse por amor, y había terminado rota en mil pedazos, sufriendo un dolor y una inseguridad que aún no había conseguido superar. Razonó, desesperada, que el sexo sin más le bastaría, así que intentó obviar su inquietud diciéndose que era lo bastante mayor y madura como para fiarse de sus instintos.

–Vuelve a la cama –murmuró con voz tensa, en cuanto tomó la decisión y supo que podría vivir con ella–. Me reuniré contigo en unos minutos.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –las oscuras pestañas de Darien se alzaron desvelando la incomprensión de sus ojos.

Serena alzó un hombro con indiferencia simulada, su orgullo no le permitía dejarle sospechar lo insegura e inexperta que era en realidad.

–Solo se trata de sexo, no merece la pena darle tanta importancia.

Darien, desconcertado por la afirmación, inhaló con fuerza.

–La pasión siempre merece la pena.

–En mi mundo no –contraatacó Sere, pensando en las muchas aventuras que había visto empezar y acabar entre sus amigas; dudaba que las hubiera originado una pasión de rompe y rasga. La soledad y la lujuria describían su origen mucho mejor.

–Si eso es verdad, me entristece –Darien dio un paso adelante y curvó las manos sobre sus pómulos, obligándola a mirarlo–. Yo quiero darte pasión.

–No es verdad –musitó ella–. Lo has dicho tú mismo. Yo soy la que se fue y no puedes vivir con eso.

–No es tan sencillo –gruñó Darien. Cada plano de su bien dibujado rostro clamaba su protesta cuando miró sus bellos ojos azules, consciente de que ningunos otros habían sido de un azul tan intenso como para recordarle el cielo de un día de verano.

–No lo compliques –le urgió ella, tomando aire cuando él inclinó la cabeza; sus labios temblaron en una invitación silenciosa.

–Siempre fue complicado entre nosotros –arguyó Darien, testarudo hasta el final.

Sere se alzó de puntillas buscando sus labios, ansiosa por acallarlo para que no pisoteara sus recuerdos con la obstinada y viril cabezonería que siempre la había exasperado. Él la besó y ella tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le paraba en el pecho. Le robó el aliento con un beso tan apasionado que se le fue la cabeza y empezaron a temblarle las piernas.

La llevó a la cama en brazos, sí, en brazos, y ella saboreó la sensación; pocos hombres eran lo bastante grandes y fuertes para alzar su cuerpo de un metro setenta y ocho de altura como si fuese una mujer diminuta y delicada. Él volvió a capturar su boca con urgencia embriagadora, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios y dando alas a su cuerpo. A pesar de sus dudas y miedos respecto a cómo reaccionaría ante lo que ocurriría a continuación, sintió el deseo infiltrando su cuerpo y provocando electrizantes espasmos de calor en sus senos y en su pelvis.

–Suponía que tendría que seducirte –admitió Darien, mirándola con sus asombrosos ojos y dando rienda suelta a la sinceridad por la que lo había amado en otro tiempo.

–No es tan importante –respondió Sere temblorosa, preguntándose si él asumiría que era una descarada, siempre dispuesta a una aventura con un hombre atractivo cuando viajaba. Se recriminó airada, porque lo que él pensara daba igual, lo que planeaba hacer era en beneficio propio y no tenía nada que ver con él. Que, de paso, Darien fuera a conseguir lo que aparentemente quería, no era más que una consecuencia accidental de su decisión. Era ella quien tenía el control, todo el control. Era cuestión de sexo, no tenía nada que ver con otros sentimientos; se negaba rotundamente a permitir que volviera a convertir sus emociones en un caos.

Sorprendido por esa afirmación, Darien volvió a fruncir el ceño, juntando las cejas de color ébano.

–¡Llama a las cosas por su nombre, Darien! –le espetó Sere, perdiendo la paciencia–. ¿No es para eso para lo que me has traído aquí?

–Has cambiado –condenó él.

–Claro que he cambiado..., me hice mayor, comprendí que las hadas y los unicornios no existían, me divorcié –recitó Sere con voz tensa.

Él volvió a besarla, devorando su boca con fervor. Aunque reconoció su ira, la excitó su pasión. Él tiró de ella para sentarla y antes de que se diera cuenta le había sacado el caftán por la cabeza, dejándola desnuda excepto por el velo de su largo cabello rubio.

–Sigues siendo la mujer más bella que he conocido –declaró Darien.

A Sere la desconsoló comprobar que seguía sin sentirse cómoda estando desnuda ante él, y temió que la vergüenza que la envolvía fuera solo el principio de la turbación que había sentido en el pasado respecto a su propio cuerpo. La desnudez sin pudor era la norma en los vestuarios de los desfiles de pasarela, en los que los cambios de ropa rápidos eran una necesidad, y eso no la incomodaba.

Pero estar desnuda delante de Darien la afectaba en un grado mucho más visceral. Mientras él la estudiaba, un velo de rubor floreció en su piel, subiendo desde el pecho hasta la frente.

Los largos dedos morenos se alzaron a la redonda perfección de sus pálidos pechos coronados por erectos pezones rosas, que él acarició antes de tumbarla con suavidad contra las almohadas y bajar la cabeza para posar en ellos su sensual boca, succionando hasta dejarla sin aliento, temblorosa por lo que incluso ella reconocía era una intimidad relativamente nimia. Aun así, esa intimidad lanzó dardos de fuego a su vientre, y sus muslos se estremecieron cuando pensó en lo que estaba por llegar. «Que vaya bien esta vez», suplicó mentalmente, cerrando los ojos para bloquear sus pensamientos, por si el viejo pánico volvía a apoderarse de ella.

A Darien le costaba creer que esa fuera Serena, allí tumbada, pasiva pero sin estar teniendo un ataque de nervios. Se sentía un poco como si todas sus fantasías fueran a cumplirse de un tirón y eso lo inquietaba. No sabía lo que había esperado y solo era consciente de cuánto había cambiado mientras se preguntaba, con furia amenazadora, qué hombre había tenido éxito donde él había fracasado por completo. Ese misterio le quemaba las venas como un ácido y tuvo que luchar contra él, suprimirlo con un control férreo para no hacer preguntas y exigir respuestas. Por otro lado, cabía la posibilidad de que ella actuara como si estuviera participando en un rito de sacrificio porque era así como se sentía.

Saboreaba su deliciosa boca con fruición, pero no conseguía librarse de la duda y volvió a alzar la cabeza.

–Si no deseas esto, dímelo –le dijo.

Sere sintió una gran consternación al darse cuenta de que, evidentemente, no estaba dando la impresión de estar relajada y ser una amante experta. Se sentó de golpe y puso las manos en sus fuertes hombros, abriendo mucho los ojos azules.

–Deseo esto..., te deseo.

–Entonces, tócame –gruñó él con voz ronca, sin ocultar su hambre de ella.

Y entre el miedo y la incertidumbre, ella lo hizo. Pasó las manos por su cálida piel dorada, sintiendo los fuertes músculos bajo su estómago duro y plano y cómo se tensaban cuando sus dedos encontraron su miembro. Era duro, grande y sedoso, con la suavidad del terciopelo. Tragó saliva al pensar en lo que él le haría después, si ella conseguía aceptarlo, y tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que ser normal por el bien de su propia cordura y de la de él.

Darien gruñó con abierta sensualidad, recostándose en los almohadones. Su pelo negro contrastaba con la tela pálida y la cortina de sus pestañas le velaba los ojos.

–No demasiado –la advirtió con voz entrecortada–. Estoy muy excitado.

Así que ella lo acarició más despacio mientras sentía que su propio cuerpo se iba templando a causa del deseo. Necesitaba que él la tocara, pero la aterrorizaba perder el valor y el control de sí misma.

Él colocó un largo muslo entre los de ella, entreabriéndole las piernas.

Sere dejó de respirar como si fuera una vela recién apagada, porque esa era la prueba de fuego, en la que no podía permitirse fallar. Los largos dedos morenos acariciaron sus muslos como si él supiera, en cierto modo, que a pesar de estar tan deseosa como él, estaba más asustada de lo que debía estar una mujer adulta. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si él le hubiera hecho daño físico alguna vez. Sere reguló su respiración, liberó su cabeza de esos pensamientos peligrosos porque pensar de esa manera era como abrirle la puerta a su fobia. Él deslizó la mano por los rizos dorados de su pubis y ella se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Estaba histérica de expectación, queriendo y no queriendo probar sus límites en ese momento. Se dijo, resoluta, que se trataba de establecer nuevos límites.

Darien la besó de nuevo y se retorció contra él, más que consciente de esa mano que la tocaba donde nadie la había tocado en su vida adulta, frotando el sensible botón de placer cuya existencia había tardado demasiados años en descubrir. Las sensaciones fueron como una corriente eléctrica, sorprendente por su intensidad, que la envolvió como una nube de calor. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, él introdujo un dedo en su interior; ella no tuvo un ataque de pánico ni se apartó como si la hubiera asaltado. Le resultaba extraño sentirse tocada así, por alguien que no fuera ella misma, pero no le dolió y no hizo que se sintiera enferma y asustada; la inundó la esperanza de que todo iba a ir bien y el acto no estaba condenado a ser otro desastre.

Con tanta reflexión frenética en su mente, Sere tardó al menos un minuto en darse cuenta de que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Un abanico de dulces sensaciones asaltaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras la boca de él succionaba un pezón sensibilizado y sus dedos jugueteaban con la humedad de su cuerpo.

Lo cierto era que no había esperado que le gustara, lo había considerado algo que tenía que soportar para dejar atrás la virginidad que, a sus casi veinticuatro años de edad, le parecía una montaña insalvable. Era un reto que tenía que superar en su propio beneficio.

–Te deseo mucho, pero estás muy tensa, _aziz_ –gruñó Darien, deslizándose hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió su carnal boca entre los muslos, acariciando los pliegues más sensibles de su femineidad.

Sere se quedó inmóvil como una piedra que hubiera caído al fondo de un profundo pozo, se sentía fuera de lugar y perdida, vapuleada por oleadas de poderosas sensaciones. La ola incrementó su fuerza y siguió alzándola hasta que pulsó y latió con una excitación que no había creído posible. Sus caderas se alzaban y su espalda se arqueaba cuando, de repente, llegó el momento que más había temido: su miembro la presionaba buscando la penetración y ella se tensó. Se esforzó por no quedarse paralizada, pero todas las células nerviosas de su cuerpo estaban erizadas por miedo a que su cuerpo le fallara en el peor y más imperdonable momento.

Y entonces experimentó la deliciosa fricción de su entrada, suavizada por la humedad de su excitación. Él empujaba, intentando ensancharla con la dura y exigente presión, y a ella la sorprendió la sensación de sentirlo casi en su interior. Instintivamente, alzó las caderas, y él empujó con fuerza y consiguió su objetivo. El agudo dolor le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener un grito. Acercó el rostro a su hombro para ocultar su reacción. Él no tenía ningún derecho al privilegio de saber que, en contra de lo que podría haberse esperado, acababa de convertirse en su primer amante; habría soportado cualquier cosa para ocultárselo.

Mientras tenía ese pensamiento tan poco generoso, un espasmo de intenso placer la tomó por sorpresa y sus músculos internos se tensaron alrededor de su intrusión.

Con un leve gruñido de satisfacción, que vibró en su torso, él empezó a moverse, saliendo y volviendo a entrar. Las extrañas y seductoras sensaciones empezaron a crecer y ella gimió, sintiendo que perdía el control y se dejaba llevar por una excitación que no había anticipado. El corazón le martilleó en el pecho mientras jadeaba, sin aliento. Él le levantó las piernas, se las puso sobre los hombros y se alzó sobre ella como un dios conquistador, con el rostro oscuro y tenso de deseo y satisfacción, mientras la penetraba con rapidez y fuerza, desbocando todos sus sentidos.

Nada le había parecido nunca tan bueno ni tan necesario. Si él hubiera dejado de moverse, habría gritado de frustración. Él volvió a tocar el diminuto botón de su pubis y frotó con fuerza; la luz dorada que se había encendido en su interior se expandió hasta estallar con brillantez, provocando una serie de violentas convulsiones que recorrieron su cuerpo. Las oleadas de dulce y abrasador placer le provocaron compulsivos escalofríos de incredulidad y asombro, porque nunca había soñado que pudiera hacerle sentir tanto. Él se estremeció sobre ella con un intenso gemido de satisfacción masculina y luego se quedó inmóvil. Volvió a dejar sus piernas en la cama, se quitó de encima de ella y la abrazó.

–Eso ha sido absolutamente asombroso –farfulló Darien, vocalizando con dificultad. Su pecho subía y bajaba cuando la abrazó; sus cuerpos estaban húmedos de sudor y resbalaban el uno contra el otro.

Pero la perfecta sensación de Sere duró solo unos segundos. Lo que le parecía más asombroso en ese momento era cuánto tenían que haberle enseñado otras mujeres, cuánta práctica habría tenido en otras camas para adquirir la experiencia sexual que acababa de demostrarle. De repente, deseó golpearlo y patearlo para sacarlo fuera de la cama; cerró los puños para contener sus impulsos. Se dijo que tenía que tener cuidado, no reconocía los sentimientos que la bombardeaban. Él era su exmarido, no su amante, y no era celosa ni posesiva con respecto a él. No significaba nada para ella y no entendía por qué la estaba sujetando y besando su mandíbula como si hubieran compartido algo especial. Al fin y al cabo, tan solo lo había utilizado para practicar el sexo por primera vez y había sido bueno... en realidad asombroso, como había dicho él. Pero saber eso solo la llevó a apretar los puños con fuerza y enfadarse más, porque no podía haber nada más diferente del inexperto y tentativo marido que recordaba que el hombre que acababa de hacerle una demostración desinhibida de sexo.

Sin titubear, dejándose llevar por una pura reacción instintiva, Sere se liberó de Darien y bajó de la cama con un movimiento; la larga melena de pelo dorado cayó a su alrededor como un velo.

–¿Tengo ya derecho a un taxi al aeropuerto? –preguntó con voz seca y los ojos azules fríos como el hielo.

Pasándose los largos dedos morenos por el pelo negro, Darien se incorporó entre las sabanas revueltas, el marco perfecto para su piel bronceada. Se tensó y soltó una maldición. Ella, suponiendo que su reacción se debía a su escapada de la intimidad de la cama, le lanzó una mirada amarga. Sí, era incuestionablemente guapo, pero ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba a muerte, y quería irse lo más rápido posible, huir de la escena del crimen. Sin duda, él pensaba que la había utilizado, pero era al revés; le habría gustado tener la libertad de decírselo, pero no estaba preparada para desvelarle sus secretos más profundos.

–Quiero que te quedes hasta mañana –admitió Darien con tono grave y evocador de deseo.

–No. Ya he acabado aquí –los ojos azules destellaron–. Quiero volver a casa ahora mismo.

Darien, nada acostumbrado a recibir respuestas negativas de una mujer desde su divorcio, la miró fijamente, con leve pero perceptible altanería, preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

–No me van las aventuras de una noche.

–A mí sí, y como he dicho, he acabado aquí –Sere lo miró con impaciencia y unos ojos tan carentes de emoción como piedras.

Para evitar sus ojos, Sere desvió la mirada al ordenado montón de ropa recién lavada que había sobre una silla y se preguntó cuándo había llegado, dónde había sido lavada y planchada y quién la había llevado allí, porque todos esos pensamientos inconsecuentes eran más seguros que pensar en la demencial pasión que acababa de compartir con Darien. Agarró su ropa y fue a paso rápido hacia el cuarto de baño.

Él saltó de la cama y llegó a la puerta un paso antes que ella.

Apoyó la mano en la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.

–Antes tengo que decirte algo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sere impaciente. Negándose a mirarlo, hizo una mueca.

–El preservativo que utilicé se rompió, sospecho que fui demasiado apasionado. Supongo que tomas la píldora y que no hay riesgo de concepción ¿cierto? –dijo él, convencido de que eso era lo normal para una mujer como ella.

Los ojos de Sere se achicaron un instante y palideció al asimilar la impactante información. De repente, comprendió que probablemente esa había sido la causa de que maldijera unos minutos antes. Aunque un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, asintió de inmediato.

–Por supuesto –mintió. Quería que creyera que utilizaba anticonceptivos porque se acostaba con otros hombres, eso le permitiría mantener su orgullo intacto. También sabía cuánto lo molestaría esa creencia, porque era posesivo hasta la médula. Al menos, lo había sido cuando ella lo conocía; sin embargo, cinco años de separación, montones de mujeres y ascender al trono lo habrían cambiado, por supuesto. Sería una ingenuidad por su parte pensar lo contrario.

–Organizaré el transporte –dijo Darien con voz rasposa–. Y me ocuparé de que recibas la película del anuncio antes de tu marcha.

–¿Esa es mi recompensa? –inquirió Sere, en tono seco.

Consiguió ocultar su alivio por que estuviera dispuesto a entregarle la película, era consciente de que el equipo de rodaje y los clientes estarían volviéndose locos porque había sido confiscada.

–Si quieres verlo de esa manera... –el bello rostro de Darien se contrajo de tensión.

–Oh, sí –aseveró Serena, observando destellos de oro llamear en sus ojos. Supo que lo había irritado cuando le abrió la puerta para que saliera del dormitorio de la tienda–. Y, antes de que lo olvide, te aconsejaría que investigaras la desaparición de esos cinco millones de libras que mencionaste porque, te lo aseguro, ¡yo no he recibido ni un penique de ese dinero!

–Haré que investiguen el asunto –concedió Darien, inclinando la arrogante y oscura cabeza. Su voz sonó fría y formal.

Sere se preguntó si lo habría ofendido que no pareciera interesada en repetir su encuentro sexual. Se metió en la ducha y se lavó a conciencia, para eliminar todo rastro de olor masculino de su piel. Estaba dolorida, cada movimiento de sus piernas le recordaba su apasionada posesión. Lo había conseguido, ya no era virgen. Había superado sus miedos. Por fin era una mujer normal en condiciones de plantearse una relación como posible parte de su futuro. Se dijo con firmeza que eso era bueno. Obligó a los tensos músculos de su rostro a esbozar una sonrisa y envolvió su cuerpo mojado en una toalla. En ese momento se oyó un golpe en la puerta, que anunció la reaparición de Darien, desnudo excepto por los calzoncillos.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Sere, que no quería verlo. A su pesar, verlo la hería, le hacía pensar en las otras mujeres con las que había estado y, aunque no era justo ni racional, dado que ella había sido incapaz de consumar el matrimonio mientras estuvieron juntos y llevaban años divorciados, lo odiaba por haber encontrado el placer y la satisfacción cuando ella no había podido.

–Debo de haberte hecho daño, hay manchas de sangre en la sábana –la informó Darien con tono serio–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El color afloró a sus mejillas en forma de manchas escarlata. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber pruebas físicas detectables de su inocencia, y la avergonzó su descubrimiento.

–No me has hecho daño, hacía bastante que no practicaba el sexo, supongo que eso lo explica –farfulló entre dientes, incómoda y nerviosa.

–¿Por qué hacía tanto tiempo? –exigió saber Darien sin contemplaciones–. Vives con un hombre.

De alguna manera, había conseguido decirlo con una modulación que parecía insinuar que vendía su cuerpo en las esquinas.

–Eso es asunto mío –respondió Sere, bajando los párpados para velar sus ojos.

–Tendrías que ver a un médico –aseveró Darien con firmeza–. Puedo llamar a alguien...

–No, gracias –la humillación que era capaz de soportar estaba a punto de desbordarse y ahogarla. Fue hacia él y abrió la puerta para que saliera–. Discúlpame, me gustaría vestirme.

–Serena... –Darien, con el rostro crispado de frustración, la quemó con las llamas doradas de sus ojos–. ¿Por qué te estás comportando así? ¿Este es uno de tus hábitos? ¿Sueles ser promiscua en tus relaciones sexuales?

Ella le negó la mirada y apretó los sensuales labios con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos.

–Contestar a eso sería como alardear de mis conquistas, algo que yo, decididamente, no hago.

**Esa Serena esta exasperando cada vez más a Darien, según ella se acostó con él para ser una "mujer adulta normal", pero siento que la verdad ella lo deseaba a él específicamente, de lo contrario se habría acostado con cualquiera antes, pero wow, que cambio de un momento al otro, definitivamente es hermana de la protagonista de "El Despiadado Ruso" porque es igual de bipolar, y algo me dice que para Darien las cosas no van a acabar aquí, él mismo ha dicho que no le van las aventuras de una noche, y cual será el secreto de Serena?**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sere se acomodó en el asiento reclinable de cuero del opulento jet privado de Darien, pero cada uno de sus músculos estaba en tensión bajo la piel y no podía relajarse.

Darien se había ocupado de que viajara de vuelta a Londres con todos los lujos, eso era indudable. Frunció el ceño al admitirlo; habría preferido consignar cada imagen y conversación de las últimas veinticuatro horas a un contenedor mental con la tapa bien sellada.

Con toda resolución, se dijo que haberse acostado con su ex no era nada extraordinario. Solo era importante para ella porque, hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo, había creído que nunca sería capaz de tener relaciones sexuales. Ella lo había utilizado a él. Así era como tenía que ver lo ocurrido. Si él se enterara, se pondría rabioso, porque Darien esperaba que todo ocurriera según sus designios. Se había casado con ella con ese espíritu, y con la misma actitud había decidido divorciarse. No había habido conversaciones de tú a tú: él había tomado las decisiones por los dos.

Cinco años antes, habían aterrizado en Maraban como una pareja de recién casados también por decisión de Darien; porque ella no había tenido ni una pista de cómo era la disfuncional familia real a la que se había unido. Su padre, el rey Fareed, estaba lívido de ira porque su hijo menor se hubiera casado con una extranjera y, en un principio, se había negado a conocerla. Sí había conocido al hermano mayor de Darien, Omar, y a su esposa, Azel. Omar había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico unos meses después de la llegada de Sere. Como Omar y su esposa aún no habían tenido hijos, Darien se convirtió en el heredero del trono y adquirió mucha más importancia para su padre. Se vio obligado a asumir las obligaciones y funciones oficiales que antes habían correspondido a su hermano, y Sere empezó a verlo cada vez menos.

En el palacio real, en las afueras de la ciudad, Sere se vio sentenciada a una vida muy aburrida y aislada. Como su suegro se negaba a aceptarla como parte de la familia y estaba empeñado en mantener en secreto la presencia de una rubia occidental en palacio, no le habían permitido salir y explorar Maraban. De hecho, aparte de unas cuantas expediciones de compras con Azel, su cuñada viuda, Sere apenas había salido. Darien había afirmado que, con el tiempo, su padre la aceptaría como su esposa y que tendría que ser paciente.

Pero doce meses viviendo como la mujer invisible habían convencido a Sere de que su matrimonio había sido un error monumental, sobre todo cuando las cosas entre Darien y ella también iban de pena.

–Eres muy infeliz aquí –había reconocido Darien la última vez que la vio estando aún casados–. Llevas seis meses diciendo que quieres el divorcio y ahora estoy de acuerdo contigo.

–¿De repente, estás de acuerdo? –le había gritado Sere con incredulidad. El impacto de su súbito cambio de opinión fue como una puñalada porque implicaba que él estaba harto de ella y de su matrimonio–. Me juraste que aún me amabas, que conseguiríamos hacer que funcionara...

–Ahora quiero que vuelvas a Londres lo antes posible. Quiero divorciarme y devolverte la libertad –había replicado Darien impasible, como si ella no hubiera hablado.

Era cierto que durante semanas, cada vez que discutían, ella le había lanzado la amenaza del divorcio. Pero no lo había dicho en serio, solo había dramatizado para conseguir que su joven esposo se tomara en serio su infelicidad. De alguna manera, había tenido la esperanza de que Darien siguiera negándose a considerar el divorcio como la respuesta a sus problemas. Que se lo hubiera dicho de repente, con rostro impasible, la había anonadado; y suplicarle cuando era obvio que quería librarse de ella habría sido más de lo que podía soportar. Durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de sus dificultades se había aferrado a la convicción de que Darien la amaría pasara lo que pasara y que merecía la pena luchar por lo que había entre ellos. Verse privada de ese consuelo y percibir el cruel rechazo que suponía el rápido divorcio que siguió le rompió el corazón a Sere, que se había sentido abandonada.

Su hermana mayor, Rei, que la había criado desde que tuvo doce años, había intentado confortar a Sere con el argumento de que la oposición del rey Fareed a su matrimonio había acabado por agotar a Darien y le había recordado que ni ella ni Darien habían previsto las dificultades que surgirían cuando Sere tuviera que adaptarse a la vida en un país distinto, lejos de su familia y amigos. En ese momento, Sere no quería recordar cuánto había echado de menos a Darien tras marcharse de Maraban, ni los meses que había tardado en volver a disfrutar de la libertad que había recuperado y en dejar de pensar en él al menos una vez por minuto. Lo había amado de verdad y le dolía darse cuenta de que él había seguido adelante con su vida con mucha más facilidad que ella. Sere admitió para sí que cabía la posibilidad de que él nunca la hubiera amado de verdad. Quizás todo se hubiera centrado en el sexo, solo el sexo. Sin duda, el que la hubiera llevado al desierto para seducirla apuntaba en esa dirección. También era horrible admitir que si cinco años antes hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que habían hecho hacía unas horas, aún podrían estar juntos. ¿O sería todo una fantasía suya? Quizás siempre había sido una aventura disfrazada de esposa para Darien.

Se dijo que en ese momento tenía preocupaciones más apremiantes. Habían tenido un accidente en sus medidas anticonceptivas. Sere se tensó y su apetito se evaporó, a pesar de la deliciosa comida que le habían servido. Sintió escalofríos de miedo por la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a un embarazo imprevisto.

Durante mucho tiempo había creído que nunca tendría hijos, porque no era capaz de tener relaciones sexuales ni de enfrentarse a la idea de la inseminación artificial. De repente, su futuro se había abierto a posibilidades que antes le habían estado vedadas. Se preguntó qué haría si se había quedado embarazada. Tenía amigas que correrían a pedir la píldora del día después tras un accidente de ese tipo para evitar la concepción, pero Sere comprendió que si una nueva vida se estaba gestando en ella, no podía plantearse ponerle fin. Y justo en ese momento comprendió, con el corazón henchido de júbilo, que un bebé sería como el sol, la luna y las estrellas para ella, el mejor de los tesoros. Podría tener consecuencias desastrosas en cuanto a su trabajo, pero durarían poco tiempo y no dejaría de ganar dinero de un día para otro. Inspiró profunda y lentamente, excitada y también asustada por el riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Si la concepción tenía lugar, la aceptaría sin dudarlo.

Tras dejar la película del rodaje con la aliviada productora del anuncio, Sere volvió en metro al piso de dos dormitorios que había comprado con Seiya. Buen cocinero, Seiya estaba en la cocina cortando verduras, pero lo que sorprendió a Sere fue ver a una pequeña morena sentada en la encimera, parloteando a toda velocidad.

–¡Sere! –gritó Hotaru, sus aterciopelados ojos la miraron con calidez. Saltó de la encimera como un vendaval en miniatura y se lanzó a los brazos de su alta hermana. Hotaru, con apenas un metro cincuenta de estatura, era diminuta–. Ojalá no hubieras estado fuera esta semana. ¡Quería salir contigo a celebrar el fin de mis exámenes!

A Sere le escocían los ojos cuando aceptó con gratitud el afectuoso abrazo de su hermana pequeña. Hotaru siempre tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Con dieciocho años y recién salida del instituto, Hotaru no estaba tan dañada por su problemática infancia y era mucho más extrovertida que sus hermanas mayores. Además, era excepcionalmente lista y rebosaba una alegría de vivir a la que era imposible resistirse. Sin embargo, cuando Sere estudió su rostro, vio sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y captó una tensión poco habitual en ella. Se preguntó qué problema tenía.

–¿Cómo has descubierto tan pronto que había vuelto?

–Ha telefoneado a diario, le puse un mensaje de texto cuando me llamaste desde el aeropuerto –le dijo Seiya, un hombre alto y atractivo, de pelo largo y en coleta.

–Supuse que querrías quedarte en casa de Rei, con Mina – comentó Sere.

–No, Rei y Nicolas celebran una gran cena esta noche; no estaba de humor para ser agradable con montones de desconocidos – confesó Hotaru con una mueca de culpabilidad–. Y Mina ya ha vuelto a su casa.

Esa noticia hizo que a Sere se le encogiera el corazón; era obvio que su hermana gemela había vuelto a evitar reunirse con ella. Su gemela seguía rechazándola, y a Sere le dolía que Mina ni siquiera fuera capaz de estar en su compañía. Se preguntó si realmente era tan mala y si su gemela la odiaba hasta ese punto. Cabía la desagradable posibilidad de que sus pecados del pasado fueran imperdonables.

–¿Mina ha vuelto a Birkside? –quiso confirmar, refiriéndose a la antigua casa de Rei, la granja que su hermana mayor había heredado de su padre, en el Distrito de Los Lagos.

Rei era hija del primer matrimonio de su madre, Ikuko, las gemelas de su segunda incursión en la vida marital y Hotaru el fruto de su breve relación con un jugador de polo sudamericano. Para cuando las gemelas tuvieron doce años de edad su madre se cansó del trabajo que daban y entregó a las tres niñas a los servicios sociales de acogida. Rei, que para entonces tenía más de veinte años, había creado un hogar para las tres en Birkside, e Ikuko había tenido muy poca relación con sus hijas desde entonces. En todos los sentidos importantes, Rei se había convertido en la madre cariñosa y entregada que sus hermanas nunca habían tenido.

–¿Es conveniente que Mina esté allí sola? –preguntó Sere con ansiedad–. Es una casa muy aislada, y ahora que está embarazada...

–Mina siempre hace lo que quiere –Hotaru puso los ojos en blanco–, y allí tiene amigas y un empleo –hizo una pausa–. Además, creo que ver a Rei y Nicolas tan enamorados y cariñosos le resulta difícil en este momento.

Aunque Sere adoraba el hecho de que Rei hubiera encontrado la felicidad con un hombre que la amaba con locura, ella también se había sentido como un convidado de piedra más de una vez en compañía de la pareja. Si que su gemela estuviera embarazada pero sola se debía a la ruptura de una relación, seguramente la afectaría mucho ese entorno tan amoroso.

–La cena estará dentro de diez minutos –anunció Seiya.

–¿Tengo tiempo de cambiarme?

–Sí. Vamos a tu habitación –la urgió Hotaru, tirando del brazo de Sere.

Sere arrugó la frente ante la prisa de su hermana por estar a solas con ella.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

Hotaru, muy seria, se dejó caer al borde de la cama y se encogió de hombros.

–Esta semana descubrí algo para lo que no estaba preparada y no quería molestar a Rei con la noticia –admitió.

–Cuéntamelo –Sere se sentó en el taburete que había ante la cómoda.

–Seguramente pensarás que es una tontería –se disculpó Hotaru.

–Si te ha disgustado, no es una tontería –afirmó Sere con decisión.

–No sé si estoy disgustada –Hotaru hizo una mueca–. No sé qué sentir al respecto.

–¿Qué sentir respecto a qué? –la animó Sere con paciencia.

–Hace unas semanas, mi padre, Paulo, me pidió que accediera a hacerme una prueba de ADN. Tengo dieciocho años. No necesitábamos el permiso de Rei –explicó Hotaru, al ver que Sere enarcaba las cejas con asombro–. Por lo visto, papá siempre había dudado de que fuera hija suya y, desde que se casó, él y su esposa están buscando el embarazo sin éxito...

–¿Tu padre se ha casado? ¿Cuándo? ¡Nunca nos lo dijiste! – exclamó Sere.

–No me pareció importante –Hotaru suspiró–. Es decir, solo lo he visto media docena de veces en toda mi vida. Con él viviendo en Brasil no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de mantener una relación –se encogió de hombros–. El caso es que su esposa y él decidieron hacerse pruebas para descubrir por qué no se quedaba embarazada; descubrieron que él es estéril.

–Y por eso quería una prueba de ADN –Sere tensó la espalda.

–La prueba demostró que no puedo ser hija suya –admitió Hotaru con una sonrisa valerosa–. Así que fui a ver a mamá...

–¡Por favor, dime que no hiciste eso! –Sere la miró horrorizada, Ikuko tenía una personalidad difícil y enrevesada.

–Bueno, era la única persona a la que podía pedir información sobre mi ascendencia –justificó Hotaru con tristeza–. Al principio discutió y quiso convencerme de que, a pesar de la evidencia de la prueba de ADN, sí era hija de Paulo.

–Dudo que quisiera revivir ese asunto después de tanto tiempo – comentó Sere, maldiciendo mentalmente a su irresponsable y egoísta madre. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos hubiera tenido una actitud bondadosa con su hija menor.

–Desde luego que no quería –admitió Hotaru torciendo la boca–. Me dijo que si Paulo no era mi padre, no sabía quién podía serlo. ¿De verdad se acostaba con tantos hombres como para no saberlo, Sere?

–Hubo periodos de su vida en los que fue muy promiscua –Sere enrojeció y veló la mirada–. Lo siento, Hotaru. Debió de afectarte mucho descubrirlo. ¿Cómo reaccionó Paulo?

–Creo que ya lo había adivinado. No pareció sorprenderse. Seamos sinceros, no me parezco nada a él. Mide más de uno ochenta y tiene la constitución de un jugador de rugby –le recordó Hotaru a su hermana–. Seguramente nunca descubriré quién es mi padre, pero ¿por qué tendría que importarme eso? Al fin y al cabo, Mina y tú tenéis un padre que vive aquí mismo, en Londres, y no demuestra el menor interés por vosotras.

–Eso es distinto –gruñó Sere–. Mamá y él tuvieron un divorcio de lo más amargo. Ella lo dejó porque había perdido su fortuna. Cuando rehízo su vida, volvió a casarse y creó una segunda familia y no quiso saber más de nosotras.

–¿Te molesta eso?

–No, en absoluto. No se puede echar de menos lo que nunca se ha tenido –mintió Sere. En realidad, ese era otro rechazo que la quemaba bajo la capa de cicatrices emocionales que había desarrollado con el tiempo. Cuando su gemela y ella habían estado en el peor momento de su vida, su padre, al igual que su madre, les había dado la espalda y había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con ellas.

«Eres malvada, igual que tu madre. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a tu hermana!», le había dicho a Sere cuando tenía doce años. Ni siquiera el paso del tiempo había suavizado el recuerdo de la mirada de rechazo y condena que le dirigió.

–Siento haberte echado todo esto encima –murmuró su hermana pequeña con culpabilidad.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Seiya gritó que era hora de cenar.

Sere dio un abrazo de consuelo a Hotaru, deseando poder ofrecerle algún comentario tranquilizador sobre el tema de las figuras paternas ausentes. Por desgracia, no tener unos padres normales y amorosos creaba un agujero interno, y ni siquiera los loables esfuerzos de Rei para rellenar ese vacío habían tenido un éxito total. Sere había aprendido que cuando ocurrían cosas malas había que seguir adelante como un soldado, ocultar el dolor y enfrentarse a las consecuencias en privado.

Solo después de que Hotaru volviera a casa de Rei y Nicolas a dormir, Seiya se atrevió a mirar a Sere con preocupación y sospecha.

–¿Qué, o tal vez debería preguntar quién, te retuvo en Maraban de forma inevitable?

–No es algo de lo que quiera hablar en este momento –Sere palideció visiblemente.

–Sabes que esa no es una actitud saludable –la advirtió Seiya, que creía firmemente en la bondad de la terapia.

–Hablar de temas personales nunca me resultará fácil –admitió Sere con voz suave–. Pasé demasiados años guardándome todo en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Estaba agotada, así que se fue a la cama y se quedó tumbada en la oscuridad, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando librarse de las imágenes de Darien que se agolpaban en su mente. Las indeseadas imágenes iban acompañadas de pensamientos de lucha.

Superaría su pequeña aventura en el desierto de Maraban y dejaría a Darien atrás, en el pasado, donde le correspondía estar.

.

.

Diez días después, Sere se despertó porque mientras dormía se había puesto boca abajo y tenía los pechos demasiado doloridos para soportar la presión. Se sentó con una mueca de dolor, preguntándose si había llegado el momento de utilizar el test de embarazo que había comprado cuarenta y ocho horas antes; todavía era reacia a someter sus sospechas a la prueba. ¿Era posible que hubiera concebido tras un único encuentro sexual, mientras que su infortunada hermana Rei llevaba meses buscando el embarazo sin éxito? Le parecía muy poco probable y solo había comprado la prueba en un momento de debilidad en el que había fantaseado con cómo sería convertirse en madre.

Se había recriminado por esos sueños tontos, sueños infantiles para una mujer adulta; sueños llenos de imágenes de bebés sonrosados sin un ápice de realidad. Una vocecita en el fondo de su corazón le decía que un bebé sería como tener un pedacito de Darien, que atesoraría; pero era lo bastante inteligente para saber que la realidad de ser madre soltera suponía noches en vela, problemas económicos y la imposibilidad de compartir preocupaciones y responsabilidades. Frustrada por la rebelión de su cerebro, se levantó e hizo sus ejercicios matutinos, desesperada por pensar en otra cosa.

Como eso no funcionó, se puso ropa deportiva y salió a correr. Volvió a casa empapada de sudor y con las piernas temblorosas de fatiga.

Estaba secándose con una toalla cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Se puso una bata y fue a abrir.

Antes de hacerlo, echó un vistazo por la mirilla y se quedó paralizada. Volvió a mirar y se le desbocó el corazón. ¿Darien? ¿Allí, en Londres? Apretando los dientes, quitó la cadena y abrió la puerta.

–¿Qué quieres? –exigió saber con tono cortante.

**JA! se los dije Darien no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ahora solo hace falta saber que es lo que le va a decir a Serena, y estará ella embarazada?. Pobre Hotaru realmente Ikuko se lleva el premio a la por mamá del universo, que bruja más horrible.**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

–Invítame a entrar –ordenó Darien.

Sere se dio cuenta de que había dos guardias de seguridad junto al ascensor, tal y como exigía el estatus y el nivel de protección que Darien requería como monarca de Maraban. La sola idea de que corriera el riesgo de ser el objetivo de un atentado hizo que se le contrajera el estómago. Tragó saliva con fuerza e hizo acopio de las escasas defensas que le quedaban.

–No –dijo.

–No seas infantil –la urgió Darien, apretando sus bonitos labios.

Su expresión grave confería un sesgo amenazador a los planos de su impresionante rostro–. Tenemos asuntos de los que hablar.

–¿Asuntos? –repitió Sere, deseando no haber abierto la puerta con el pelo húmedo y sin rastro de maquillaje; se sentía indefensa cuando no presentaba al mundo su imagen profesional.

–Te dije que investigaría lo del fondo fiduciario que puse a tu nombre –la impaciencia era patente en su voz e iluminaba sus ojos oscuros con chispas de oro puro. A ella se le secó la boca solo con mirarlo–. Ya lo he hecho.

–Ah, el dinero perdido –farfulló ella con voz débil. Dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta con desgana; no lo quería invadiendo su espacio personal, no quería tener nuevos recuerdos de él, ni más asociaciones que tiñeran su existencia.

–Sí, el dinero –corroboró Darien con un tono seco que sugería que no podía tener ninguna otra razón para aparecer en su puerta.

Ella lo estudió, memorizando en un segundo lo suficiente para conmemorar su imagen toda la vida; después se dio la vuelta, ruborizándose intensamente mientras iba hacia la sala de estar. Él llevaba puesto un traje de ejecutivo hecho a medida, que realzaba su estatura, su envergadura y sus largas y fuertes piernas. Se había cortado el pelo negro azabache desde la última vez que lo había visto, y enmarcaba sus rasgos y rozaba el cuello de la camisa; el inevitable principio de barba sombreaba su boca y su mandíbula, porque necesitaba afeitarse dos veces al día. Se sintió como un buitre que descendiera para alimentarse de cada mínimo detalle de su persona, y se le encogió el estómago de miedo porque nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Darien se concentró en el fluido bamboleo de sus caderas, cubiertas por seda de colores, mientras la seguía. Adivinó que acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba desnuda bajo la tela que se movía a su alrededor. Eso hizo que lo asaltaran imágenes eróticas que fueron como una descarga de lujuria directa a su entrepierna. Apretó los blancos dientes e irguió la cabeza con arrogancia. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo; esa vez sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Quizás había dejado atrás su sentido del honor, pero había tomado una decisión con la que era capaz de vivir. Nadie era perfecto, nadie seguía todas las reglas. De repente, la imperfección había empezado a parecerle aceptable.

Sere se dio la vuelta y lo miró con expectación, pero evitó encontrarse con sus ojos y se centró en su ancha y sensual boca. De inmediato, sintió que el deseo se desataba en su pelvis como una tormenta, y el sudor perló su labio superior mientras luchaba para apagarlo. Por lo visto, su cuerpo había adquirido una traicionera vida propia, y notó de repente la pesadez de sus senos y la tensión de sus pezones.

–¿Te refieres a esos cinco millones de los que me hablaste? –le dijo con tono áspero, deseando que se fuera de su casa.

–Mi abogado de Londres creó el fondo fiduciario con el tuyo. Pero hace cinco años nadie sabía que tu abogado estaba en la primera fase de demencia senil y, por desgracia, no hizo bien su trabajo –explicó Darien con seriedad–. No fuiste informada con respecto al fondo y, cuando tu abogado pidió la jubilación anticipada por motivos de salud, su hijo se hizo cargo de su clientela. Cuando el hijo se dio cuenta de que no sabías que el dinero se acumulaba en el fondo mes a mes, cometió un fraude.

–¿Fraude? –repitió Sere, abriendo de par en par los brillantes ojos azules.

–Lleva desviando dinero del fondo, en beneficio propio, desde entonces. He puesto el asunto en manos de la policía –la informó Darien–. Te debo una disculpa por acusarte de haberte enriquecido en exceso desde nuestro divorcio.

–Sí que me la debes –Sere alzó la barbilla.

–A pesar de todo, quería que tuvieras ese dinero para garantizar tu estabilidad económica, y me irrita mucho que no lo recibieras – admitió él–. Cabe la posibilidad de que no te hubieras convertido en modelo si hubieras sabido que ya tenías seguridad financiera.

Sere parpadeó con sorpresa por la sugerencia.

–Lo dudo. Si hubiera sabido lo del fondo, me habría negado a aceptarlo. Estuvimos casados tan poco tiempo que nunca pensé que me debieras nada.

–Eras mi esposa y mi responsabilidad. Yo no pensaba como tú – rechazó Darien con frialdad.

–Si hubieras seguido teniendo participación financiera en mi futuro, no me habría sentido libre para dejar nuestro matrimonio atrás –admitió Sere con dignidad, volviendo hacia la puerta con la clara intención de hacerlo salir–. Como no sabía lo del fondo, ya no tiene importancia. Me alegra que lo hayas resuelto. Ahora, si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir...

–No, no es todo. Hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo.

Sere se paró en seco y se volvió lentamente hacia él.

–Si tiene algo que ver con el pasado reciente, no es bienvenido y no quiero oírlo.

–Peor para ti –Darien la taladró con su mirada oscura y dorada–. Estoy aquí, y vas a escucharme.

–Mira, puede que esa actitud funcione en Maraban, ¡pero a mí me deja fría!

–Pero yo... no te dejo fría –puntualizó él, dejando claro a qué se refería.

El rubor ascendió por su esbelto cuello en una oleada; que él le lanzara eso a la cara era una afrenta de gran calibre.

–No te escucho, Darien. Estoy acompañándote a la puerta. Quiero que te vayas.

Pero él fue hacia ella como un felino salvaje que acechara a su presa.

–No, nada de eso. Eres muy obstinada. No te gusta que le dé la vuelta a la tortilla, pero fuiste tú quien me hizo jugar la siguiente baza...

–¡No lo hice! –exclamó Sere irritada.

–Viniste a mí voluntariamente...

–¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de esto! –le lanzó Sere con furia.

–Tengo una proposición que quiero que consideres –Darien cerró la puerta de un empujón.

–No, ¡no! –Sere se llevó las manos a las orejas desafiante–. No te escucho. No tienes nada que decir que yo esté interesada en oír.

Darien agarró sus manos y las bajó de un tirón. Apretó sus muñecas con firmeza.

–Ya te he comprado un apartamento aquí, en Londres. Dejarás este y te trasladarás allí. Yo te visitaré siempre que esté libre.

El impacto de sus palabras asoló a Sere como un maremoto.

Sus manos se quedaron sin fuerza y lo miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.

–¿Un apartamento? ¿Qué se supone que estás sugiriendo?

–Que dejes a tu amante actual y me aceptes a mí –explicó Darien con fiereza apenas contenida–. No quiero que estés aquí con él. Me da igual el acuerdo que tengáis. ¡Solo vendré a ti si eres mía y solo mía!

–Estás loco –Sere parpadeó rápidamente mientras procesaba sus palabras–. Hace cinco años, te divorciaste de mí y me echaste como si fuera un zapato viejo que se había quedado pequeño –lo acusó–. ¿Y ahora te atreves a pedirme que sea tu querida?

Él achicó los ojos y le soltó las muñecas.

–Esa es una etiqueta emocional y pasada de moda.

–Sin embargo, tienes el valor de sugerir que una relación tan degradante podría convenirme –siseó Sere con furia.

–Sí, tengo el valor –declaró Darien con tono grave y acento marcado–. Te deseo con locura, pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con otros hombres.

–Santo cielo –chirrió Sere con voz aguda–. ¿Tan bien lo hice en la tienda?

–Calla –la urgió Darien con rudeza, apoyando un dedo en sus labios entreabiertos–. No nos rebajes a los dos a ese nivel con tu lengua viperina. No es ningún pecado que disfrutemos del placer. ¿A quién haríamos daño? Seríamos discretos. Pasaría contigo todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Sere seguía anonadada por lo que estaba sugiriéndole. ¿Una querida? Una mujer mantenida, al margen de su vida, un sucio secreto. Ella. Tenía que estar de broma. Su orgullo y su independencia nunca le permitirían aceptar una relación como esa. Por supuesto, él no tenía por qué saberlo. Con dieciocho años había sido amorosa, dependiente y necesitada, y seguramente él seguía viéndola así. En aquella época, el matrimonio y un hombre al que amaba habían sido el culmen de su ambición. Pero cuanto más pensaba en el insulto que suponía lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle en el presente, más profunda era la herida; no podía creer que él pensara ni siquiera un segundo que aceptaría ser la amante secreta de un hombre.

–Es hora de que te vayas –le espetó Sere, echando hacia atrás la cabeza. El húmedo pelo dorado se apartó de sus pómulos–. Has dicho lo que querías decir y mi respuesta es no. No, no, ¡no! Me gusta mi vida tal y como es.

–Mírame y dime que no me deseas –gruñó Darien.

Y ella lo miró y se perdió en sus marcados y bellos rasgos; los ojos azules y temerarios chocaron con el zafiro abrasador, y fue como si un nudo se desatara en su interior y liberase una inquietante explosión de emociones y respuestas que la desmadejaron por completo. Sin embargo, incluso estando en el ojo del huracán, supo que nunca caería tan bajo como para convertirse en su querida. Sí, lo deseaba, pero no, no aceptaría lo que le estaba ofreciendo porque supondría pagar un precio demasiado alto.

–No te deseo lo bastante para eso –musitó.

–Mentirosa –la acusó Darien.

–No puedes obligarme a darte la respuesta que quieres –Sere sacudió la cabeza.

–No te obligo. Nunca te he obligado a nada –contraatacó Darien con ira.

–Eres muy dominante.

–Eso te gusta –le dijo él con voz ronca, bajando las oscuras pestañas para velar su mirada mientras observaba cómo ella se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua.

–Me gusta que mis hombres sean civilizados –le devolvió Sere con desdén.

–Pero aun así me deseas –afirmó Darien con intensidad.

–Como he dicho, no lo suficiente como para convertirme en tu ramera personal y secreta –declaró ella. Empezaba a perder el aliento; su tensión se incrementó tanto cuando él se acercó que tuvo la sensación de que algo le oprimía el pecho y le constreñía los pulmones.

–Demuéstralo –dijo él, acorralándola contra la pared y entrelazando sus largos y morenos dedos en la cabellera dorada, para impedirle moverse.

–Nada de besos, ni de nada –le advirtió temblorosa. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas–. No dejaré que me hagas esto.

Darien, siendo como era, bastante parecido a un tren expreso cuando tenía un objetivo en mente, la ignoró. Inclinó la cabeza y restregó la boca por su cuello, trazando un delicado camino por su clavícula con la lengua. Su destreza era tan erótica que a ella se le disparó el pulso; tuvo que cerrar los puños para impedirse tocarlo, mientras sus labios cosquilleaban y ardían, deseando la atención que aún no les había dedicado.

–¿Cómo te has atrevido a ofrecerme esa opción? –insistió Sere con rabia, incapaz de olvidar el rencor que le había provocado su proposición.

–Quien no se atreve, pierde –contestó Darien con seguridad.

Después, fundió su dura y exigente boca con la de ella, en un estallido de pasión que hizo que se le desbocara el corazón y le hirviera la sangre en las venas.

–¿A qué diablos estás jugando? –balbuceó ella, avergonzada por la insidiosa debilidad que invadía sus extremidades inferiores y el resplandor de la llama que se estaba encendiendo en la zona inferior de su pelvis.

–No estoy jugando –dijo Darien con voz ronca. Volvió a asaltar su boca, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios y entregándose a una sensual batalla que hizo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera de arriba abajo. La presionó contra la pared con urgencia, y ella sintió la dureza de su erección a través de la tela del traje–. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde el día que te fuiste de Maraban. ¡No puedo dormir por lo mucho que te deseo!

Aunque eran palabras fáciles de decir, y a menudo vacías de verdad, algo se tensó dentro del pecho de Sere al oírlo admitir hasta qué punto influía en él. Él le desató la bata y deslizó una mano hacia la parte interior de su muslo. De inmediato, todos sus sentidos entraron en alerta roja. En ese momento, deseaba que la tocara más de lo que había deseado nada en su vida; se tensó de excitación, incapaz de respirar. Ardía, el deseo la quemaba hasta doler. Entonces, con una caricia de sus diestros dedos, él encontró su punto más sensible. Dejó escapar un gemido de agonía cuando empezó a jugar con su carne, frotando la pequeña perla que controlaba su placer hasta obligarla a apretarse contra él, temblorosa y jadeante, impotente ante la fuerza de su deseo mientras él exploraba la cálida humedad de su sexo y seguía devorando su boca. El tiempo perdió su significado y dejó de existir.

De hecho, fue como si el mundo girara más deprisa por el frenesí de su impaciencia; todas las células de su piel se alzaban en busca del clímax que su cuerpo estaba desesperado por experimentar.

Darien hizo una pausa y ella oyó el ruido de una cremallera.

Parpadeó como alguien que saliera de la oscuridad a la luz, pero su deseo no mermó ni un ápice cuando se encontró con los bellos ojos azules, enmarcados por pestañas negras como el carbón, encendidos de pasión. Se estremeció, intentó razonar y se dio cuenta de que la lógica era imposible cuando la necesidad la desgarraba como una especie de locura... abrumadora y terrorífica, sin ningún tipo de pudor en su intención.

–No puedo llevarte a la cama de otro hombre –gruñó Darien, rodeando su cintura con un brazo para alzarla del suelo–. Rodéame con las piernas –la urgió.

Ella obedeció, anhelando volver a sentir su boca en la suya, ansiosa por sentir sus caricias de nuevo. Se aferró a su cuello para estabilizarse y él la apoyó contra la pared al tiempo que echaba las caderas hacia delante y la hacía descender hasta que sintió la punta ardiente de su miembro erecto pulsando contra su sexo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él presionaba hasta introducirse en su interior. Su excitación alcanzó límites de vértigo al oír su gruñido viril y sexual. Él la echó hacia atrás, se retiró un poco y luego volvió a empujarla hacia él, creándole una oleada de sensaciones maravillosas.

–Eres tan estrecha –gimió, repitiendo el movimiento hasta que consiguió estar por completo dentro de ella–. Es una sensación maravillosa. ¡Mataría por esto!

–¡No pares! –gritó ella, estremeciéndose al sentir otra increíble oleada de placer pulsar en su pelvis. Su excitación era tal que la consumía con una mezcla de frustración y necesidad incontrolable.

–No podría... –dijo Darien, recolocando las caderas para apretarse contra ella, retirarse y volver a penetrarla con fuerza. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, hasta que todo su ser se redujo a un puro grito de excitación.

Cuando los primeros espasmos del clímax la asaltaron con la fuerza de un tornado, aulló de placer. Él se estremeció y con un grito, se dejó ir. Después, lentamente y con gentileza, volvió a dejarla en el suelo, pero a ella no la sostenían las piernas. Cayó hacia delante y él la estabilizó sujetando sus hombros con las manos. La besó con pasión antes de alzar la cabeza para hacerle una pregunta práctica.

–¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño?

Ella se lo dijo y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para mantenerse en pie. Estaba increíblemente mareada. El shock la estaba desgarrando tanto como lo había hecho el orgasmo. La había tomado contra la pared y, aunque había sido increíblemente excitante, no quería aceptar que no solo había dejado que ocurriera, sino que de hecho lo había animado a que cometiera ese acto de lujuria. Sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse, pero no lo permitió. Con manos temblorosas, se cerró la bata y ató el cinturón para taparse. Una vocecita insidiosa le dijo a su cerebro que era un poco tarde para tomar esas precauciones. Su cuerpo seguía pulsando tras su posesión y se sentía débil, anonadada por lo que había permitido que ocurriera entre ellos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Darien desde la puerta.

–En realidad, no –contestó ella con sinceridad. Le lanzó una mirada asesina que hubiera acabado con un hombre más débil que él.

–Estás muy pálida, quizás deberías sentarte.

Sere se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, agachó la cabeza e inspiró lenta y profundamente, luchando por recuperar la compostura.

Se le iba la cabeza, tenía la piel húmeda de sudor y se sentía enferma.

–¿Cuándo te gustaría mudarte? –preguntó Darien con voz suave– . Dime la fecha y lo organizaré todo. No te supondrá ningún esfuerzo ni inconveniencia...

–¿Mudarme? –repitió Sere desconcertada–. ¡No pienso mudarme a ningún sitio!

–No puedes seguir viviendo aquí con Kou.

Con manos temblorosas, Sere se echó el pelo hacia atrás, apartándoselo del rostro, y se incorporó con dificultad.

–Lo que acaba de ocurrir ha sido una mala idea. Muy mala idea. Y eso de que me mantengas y me pongas un apartamento para que sea tu querida no ocurrirá nunca, Darien. Acéptalo.

–No pienso aceptarlo.

Sere se levantó en un arranque de ira y, de repente, la habitación empezó a girar a su alrededor. Desorientada, se tambaleó, tan mareada que no pudo enfocar los ojos ni resistirse a la oleada de oscuridad que precedió al desmayo.

Darien soltó una exclamación y corrió hacia ella. Levantó su cuerpo inerte del suelo de madera y la tumbó en el sofá. Sere recuperó la consciencia rápidamente y parpadeó confusa al verlo agachado junto a ella.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Te has caído al suelo redonda –explicó Darien, preocupado–. ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Estás enferma?

–No –musitó ella. Sus pestañas aletearon suavemente cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse de golpe–. Creo que el problema podría ser que estoy embarazada...

–¿Embarazada? –la interrumpió Darien. La piel se tensó sobre su rostro–. ¿Cuándo te has quedado embarazada?

–Oh, cielos –comentó una voz desde la puerta, que Darien había dejado entreabierta–. ¿Es este uno de esos momentos en los que lo correcto sería salir y volver a entrar haciendo mucho ruido para avisar de mi llegada?

–¿Seiya? –Sere torció el cuello y empezó a incorporarse; su compañero de piso la miraba con ansiedad desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Tenía el cerebro pantanoso. No había pretendido admitir su sospecha de que podía estar embarazada; había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta y se sentía como una imbécil–. Me he desmayado. Nunca me había ocurrido antes.

–Hay una primera vez para todo –dijo Seiya con voz tranquilizadora.

–Embarazada –repitió Darien, como si no pudiera sobreponerse a esa palabra. Estudió a Seiya con amargura–. ¿Un hijo tuyo?

–No, a mí puedes sacarme de la ecuación. Yo juego en el otro bando –confió Seiya con una sonrisa irónica–. Necesitas concertar una cita con el médico cuanto antes, Sere.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Darien con el ceño fruncido.

–Soy su mejor amigo gay, y tú solo puedes ser Darien –contestó Seiya con sorna–. Los guardias de seguridad que hay en la puerta y la limusina que hay aparcada con una banderita ondeando al viento afuera te delatan.

–¿Eres gay? –murmuró Darien con ira. Clavó sus brillantes ojos azules en Sere, acusándola–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–No era asunto tuyo.

–¿Y el bebé? –insistió Darien en tono seco.

–Disculpadme –dijo Seiya con voz queda. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Incorporándose del todo, porque ya no se sentía mareada, Sere bajó los pies al suelo y se giró para mirar a Darien.

–Mira, ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada –admitió con desgana–. Tengo un test de embarazo, pero aún no lo he utilizado. Mis sospechas pueden deberse solo a la imaginación.

Darien, con el rostro inmóvil como granito, la escrutó atentamente, como el típico macho que solo puede concentrarse en las cosas una por una.

–Si es gay, ¿por qué vives con él?

–Porque es mi amigo y ambos queríamos comprar un apartamento al mismo tiempo. Nos llevamos muy bien –explicó Sere.

Deseó haberse mordido la lengua antes de dejar escapar su sospecha de embarazo, porque esa amenaza, y sin duda él lo vería como una amenaza, solo crearía nuevas situaciones tormentosas en su relación con Darien.

–Si Kou es gay, ¿por qué cree la gente que vivís aquí como pareja? –persistió Darien.

–A Seiya lo criaron sus abuelos. Son muy mayores y está muy unido a ellos. No cree que puedan aceptar su homosexualidad y dice que no saldrá del armario hasta que ambos hayan fallecido.

–Así que, entretanto, te utiliza como tapadera.

–Nos utilizamos el uno al otro –replicó Sere sin el menor titubeo–. Los hombres me molestan mucho menos porque Seiya parece formar parte de mi vida. Ahora, por favor, ¿podemos dejar a mi amigo fuera de esta discusión?

–Embarazada –repitió Darien. Apretó los dientes.

–Puede que sí, puede que no –murmuró Sere con cansancio–. Mira, iré a hacerme la maldita prueba ahora mismo, así sabremos si hay razón para preocuparse.

–Si es positiva, ¿cómo sabremos si es mío o no? –exigió saber Darien con voz gélida.

–No me obligues a darte un bofetón, Darien. Ahora mismo no tengo suficiente energía –Sere suspiró con tristeza y fue hacia la puerta. Unos dedos largos y morenos aferraron su muñeca, deteniéndola.

–¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo importante que podría ser esto para un hombre de mi posición? –la taladró con la mirada.

–No, y ahora mismo no quiero pensar en eso. Solo quiero descubrir si hay algo de lo que preocuparse. No tendrías que haber venido aquí, Darien. Tendrías que haber mantenido las distancias. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en Maraban acabó allí. Estás enredando mi vida –lo acusó, liberando su brazo de un tirón.

–No habrá acabado si llevas dentro un hijo mío.

Sin decir una palabra más, Sere cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, sacó la prueba de embarazo del armario y leyó las instrucciones. Minutos después estaba ante la ventana mirando la varita y esperando el resultado. Seguía conmocionada por la explosiva pasión que había erupcionado entre ellos; nunca había creído que podía perder el control de su cuerpo hasta tal punto, ni había sospechado que el deseo sexual pudiera llevarla a traicionar sus principios. En ningún momento había pensado que volvería a verlo, ni que él iría a buscarla a Londres y le diría que no podía dormir de lo mucho que la deseaba. Pensó con desconsuelo que al menos no era la única que se pasaba las noches dando vueltas en la cama, insomne. Sin embargo, sin el menor aviso previo, todo había cambiado. Había creído que podría olvidar su encuentro en Maraban; había intentado convencerse de que lo había utilizado para un fin. Resumiendo, se había contado un montón de mentiras para salvaguardar su orgullo y convencerse de que controlaba perfectamente la situación; sin embargo, la realidad estaba llamando a su puerta.

Abstraída, miró la varita que sostenía en la mano y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Tragó aire, miró su reloj y contempló absorta la raya que se había formado, tal y como indicaban las instrucciones. De repente, fue como si los huesos de sus piernas se volvieran de algodón, y tuvo que sentarse al borde de la bañera. «Ten cuidado con lo que deseas...». Según el resultado de la prueba, estaba embarazada. Durante un instante, la consumió una oleada de júbilo; pero recordó la expresión dura y amenazadora de Darien y dejó escapar un gruñido. Veía ante sí numerosas complicaciones. Darien y un embarazo accidental serían una combinación muy peligrosa: a Darien le gustaba planificarlo todo; Darien tenía que tener el control; Darien pertenecía a una cultura en la que algo así era inaceptable social, moral y éticamente. Inaceptable en todos los sentidos.

Se recriminó una y otra vez por haber abierto la boca y hablado delante de él. Se arrepentía profundamente. A partir de ese momento, lo quisiera ella o no, Darien se involucraría y habría sido mucho mejor para ambos que no supiera nada. No quería que se inmiscuyera. Y menos aún quería percibir su hostilidad respecto al embarazo. Nunca antes se había permitido soñar con tener un bebé pero, de haberlo hecho, en ningún caso habría elegido tener un hijo de un hombre que de ninguna manera podría quererlos, ni a ella ni a su retoño.

Sere volvió al salón y encontró a Darien bebiendo café, era evidente que Seiya había asumido el papel de anfitrión en su ausencia, y mirando por la ventana con expresión malhumorada. No le gustaban las ciudades, se sentía claustrofóbico en ellas. Sere se preguntó por qué aún recordaba ese dato. Al oírla entrar, él se dio la vuelta y taladró su rostro pálido y tenso con el azul de sus ojos.

Y supo el resultado de la prueba de inmediato, solo con ver su actitud defensiva y lo reacia que era a acercarse a él. Se preguntó a qué se debía esa reacción. Tal vez pensara que pretendía hacerle daño de alguna manera. El cabello rubio se había secado a su aire, e indisciplinadas ondas enmarcaban su bello rostro ovalado. El azul de sus ojos parecía aún más intenso en contraste con su palidez. Incluso pálida y tensa, su belleza lo embrujaba.

–Sí que tenemos algo de lo que preocuparnos –confirmó ella.

Darien soltó el aire con un siseo pausado, sin mover un músculo de su rostro hierático.

–Creía que tomabas la píldora anticonceptiva.

–Asumiste que lo hacía. No vi razón para decirte lo contrario porque no creía que pudiera producirse esta situación –admitió Sere.

Había decidido que era mejor ser sincera; el asunto era demasiado serio para arriesgarse a complicarlo aún más con verdades a medias.

–¿Por qué no tomabas precauciones para protegerte de un accidente como este? –exigió saber él.

–No tenía razones para hacerlo. No me estaba acostando con nadie, así que no necesitas preguntarte de quién es el bebé –le replicó con voz tensa. Sus pómulos se tiñeron de rubor.

–Claro que me lo preguntaré. No tengo ningún deseo de ofenderte, pero tenía la impresión de que los amantes abundaban en tu vida –contraatacó Darien.

–No creas todo lo que lees en los periódicos –le aconsejó Sere, alzando la cabeza con orgullo pero entornando los ojos.

–No lo hago. Pero incluso teniendo en cuenta que se publican muchas exageraciones e historias inventadas, tengo motivos para cuestionar la probabilidad de que un único y breve encuentro sexual conmigo sea el origen de tu embarazo –apuntó Darien con voz queda.

–A mí tampoco me parecía probable, pero los dos somos jóvenes y estamos sanos, era el peor momento del mes para tener un accidente, y es obvio que tu esperma tira a matar –le contestó ella en tono seco.

–No hagas una broma de esto –gruñó Darien.

–No puedo demostrar que es tuyo hasta después de que nazca –murmuró Sere–. Las pruebas de ADN son demasiado arriesgadas durante el embarazo. Por otro lado, si pensaras con un poco de rigor en esa noche en la tienda, te darías cuenta de que, irónicamente, eres el único amante que he tenido en mi vida.

Darien frunció el ceño y sus cejas se curvaron interrogantes, mientras sus ojos destellaban con incredulidad.

–Eso no es posible.

–Olvida las historias de los periódicos y tus prejuicios y piénsalo de forma racional –le urgió Sere con dignidad; no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que siguiera albergando dudas sobre la paternidad de su hijo– . No eres idiota, sé que no lo eres. Aún era virgen.

Su tez olivácea perdió todo rastro de color mientras la miraba fijamente y reflexionaba. Ella captó el momento exacto en que recordó las manchas de sangre en la sábana, porque maldijo en árabe y se dio media vuelta, cerrando los puños.

–Si eso es verdad, he cometido un gran agravio contigo –dijo él.

–Nos agraviamos el uno al otro hace ya mucho tiempo –intervino Sere–. Elegí compartir esa cama contigo. Fue mi decisión y esto es... bueno, mi problema.

–Si soy el padre, también lo es mío, y yo no considero a nuestro hijo un problema –replicó Darien con tono terminante–. Volveremos a casarnos en cuanto consiga organizarlo.

–¿Volver a casarnos? –Sere soltó un gritito de sorpresa–. ¡Eso lo dirás en broma!

–El futuro de nuestro hijo es demasiado importante para bromear sobre él, y solo quedará garantizado mediante el matrimonio.

–Ambos sabemos cómo funcionó la última vez –le replicó Sere, testaruda. Le costaba pensar de forma lógica porque su proposición la había sacudido en lo más profundo. Se preguntó si lo decía en serio.

En serio de verdad.

–Cuando falleció mi padre y ocupé el trono, todo cambió en Maraban –afirmó Darien con voz templada–. Ahora podríamos llevar una vida normal. Estás embarazada. Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo.

Sere sentía vértigo por una docena de reacciones emocionales: incredulidad, desdén, ira y frustración entre ellas. Darien estaba empeñado en hacerse cargo de la situación, como era habitual. No estaba reaccionando en el sentido personal, sino como figura pública.

Pretendía ocultar un vergonzoso accidente en la respetabilidad del matrimonio.

–No quiero casarme contigo solo porque esté embarazada.

–¿Y qué crees que querría tu hijo? –le espetó Darien con voz gélida–. Si no te casas conmigo, privarás a ese niño o niña de un padre y del estatus en la vida que tiene derecho a disfrutar. Sin matrimonio, su existencia tendrá que permanecer en secreto y a mí me será casi imposible establecer una relación normal con él o con ella.

Con esa parrafada, Darien le dio a Sere mucho en que pensar.

Con la velocidad de la luz, su hijo había pasado de ser una línea en una varita de test a convertirse en un ser vivo que podría cuestionar sus decisiones en el futuro. Por primera vez, comprendió que no podía seguir poniendo sus deseos y necesidades en primer lugar porque, hiciera lo que hiciera, un día tendría que asumir la responsabilidad por las elecciones tomadas en nombre de su bebé.

–Podríamos casarnos solo para que naciera dentro de la legitimidad, y divorciarnos después –sugirió con suavidad.

–¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes ofrecer? –los ojos de Darien se encendieron como llamas–. ¿Te parece un sacrificio tan grande volver a ser mi esposa?

Sere se quedó mirando el suelo. Pensó en la delicia prohibida de su pasión y tuvo que reconocer que en ese sentido había habido un cambio radical para ellos. Alzó la mirada y sintió la instantánea atracción magnética que ejercía sobre ella cada vez que veía su rostro. El corazón le golpeteó en el pecho y se le secó la boca.

–¿No podrías darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio? –inquirió Darien con voz ronca.

–Es demasiado pronto para considerar eso –arguyó Sere–. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es ir a mi médico y confirmar que estoy embarazada. Después decidiremos qué hacer. Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Cuando llegaste aquí, me pediste que fuera tu amante; ahora de repente hablas de matrimonio, pero yo no quiero casarme solo porque me dejaras embarazada accidentalmente.

Darien la miró con una intensidad tormentosa y el ambiente se condensó como si se estuviera helando.

–Creo en el destino, no en los accidentes. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Sere puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los dientes.

–Me llevaste al desierto para seducirme, no para convertirte en padre. Tú te creaste este problema, ¡así que soluciónalo tú!

–El matrimonio lo solucionará –contendió él con testarudez.

–Ah, si fuera así de sencillo...

–Pero lo es –sin darle tiempo a predecir su intención, atrapó sus manos. Su mirada brillante buscó la de ella y la retuvo por pura fuerza de voluntad–. Ahora mismo, es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar. Olvida el pasado. Confía en que cuidaré de ti y de mi hijo. No te fallaré.

–¿Y accederías a un divorcio más adelante?–preguntó Sere con voz temblorosa. Su promesa de buenas intenciones la había impresionado más de lo que habría deseado.

–Si fuera eso lo que quisieras, si fueras tan infeliz como lo fuiste antes, sí –aceptó Darien a regañadientes, sin mentar las desagradables realidades que acompañarían a una decisión como esa por su parte.

La sinceridad total era imposible. Lo que importaba era volver a ponerle la alianza en el dedo y asegurar el futuro de su hijo–. Esto no se trata de nosotros, lo importante es lo que necesita ese hijo o hija que vamos a tener.

–Si lo dices de verdad... –Sere inspiró con fuerza, aterrorizada por los confusos pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Estaba esforzándose por poner el bienestar del bebé por encima de todo, y no enturbiar la situación con la amargura del pasado y la inseguridad del presente. Él cumpliría su promesa, eso lo sabía. En ese sentido tenía plena confianza en él y comprendía que quisiera que su hijo tuviera el mejor comienzo posible en la vida. Le debían al menos esa oportunidad.

–Te lo aseguro –confirmó Darien.

–Entonces, partiendo de esa base, acepto –el estrés de decirlo en voz alta hizo que Sere volviera a sentirse mareada. Los diablillos de su banco de recuerdos empezaron a hacer fila para recordarle lo vulnerable que sería si volvía a ponerse en manos de Darien.

–Lo organizaré todo –Darien soltó su mano. Había llegado a la puerta cuando Sere lo llamó.

–Quiero una boda como corresponde –le dijo.

–¿Qué significa eso? –Darien buscó una clarificación.

–Esta vez no aceptaré una ceremonia discreta en un rincón de la embajada –aclaró Sere con menosprecio–. Quiero vestido de novia, un festejo para la familia, a mis hermanas como damas de honor y todo el resto de la parafernalia que conlleva una boda.

**Este par junto cinco minutos y casi incendian el edificio, solo se tocan y sacan chispas, y yo aun no puedo creer que a Darien casi que le hayan tenido que explicar con manzanitas que fue el primer amante de Serena y obviamente el papá del bebe, y ahora se van a casar otra vez, y Serena lo quiere todo por lo alto, ya veremos que tal les va, un beso**

Desconcertado por la exigencia, Darien palideció.

–Esos son mis términos y no aceptaré otros –añadió Sere con voz firme.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

–¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres hacer esto? –Rei parecía tensa y angustiada. De inmediato, Sere se sintió culpable.

No sabía en qué había estado pensando cuando arrastró a su familia a ese lío. Una boda de penalti, ni más ni menos. Su hermana Rei no necesitaba más estrés en su vida, pero se había empeñado en organizar la boda en una semana escasa; y había demostrado que, disponiendo del dinero necesario, cualquier reto era superable. Sere estudió su imagen en el espejo. El fantástico vestido de novia de alta costura era de estilo clásico: se ajustaba a la cintura para realzar sus formas y caía con el vuelo de ondas fluidas hasta los zapatos de satén. No llevaba velo; la peluquera le había hecho un recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, decorado con la magnífica tiara de zafiros y diamantes que le había enviado Darien. Unos pendientes a juego, con forma de gota, destellaban con cada movimiento que hacía.

–¿Sere? –insistió la atractiva pelinegra–. Ya sabes que aunque sea el día de tu boda no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. No estás obligada a casarte con Darien. No tienes que hacerlo para complacer a nadie.

–Quiero darle a nuestro bebé la oportunidad de tener dos progenitores –dijo Sere con expresión reflexiva–. Ninguna de nosotras tuvo eso. Mis hermanas y yo te tuvimos a ti, y fuiste una madre sustituta fantástica –sonrió a Rei con cariño–. Pero me gustaría probar el formato tradicional antes de optar por hacerlo yo sola.

–No pareces demasiado optimista para ser una novia a punto de casarse –Rei arrugó la frente.

–Soy realista. Darien se comprometerá a hacer las funciones de padre; lo sé y lo respeto por ello. Si el matrimonio funciona para ambos, bueno, y si no es el caso, al menos lo habré intentado – comentó Sere con cierta tristeza.

–Sigue costándome creer que volvieras a relacionarte con él. Es como una atracción fatal. Me refiero a que, hace cinco años, Darien te rompió el corazón, y no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo –Rei suspiró con tristeza–. Nicolas ha investigado y dice que Maraban ahora es un país estable y que Darien parece ser un gobernante de los buenos.

–Eso podría habértelo dicho yo –declaró Sere con convicción.

–Y no circulan historias sórdidas sobre él –añadió Rei con tono mesurado–. Es obvio que ha habido mujeres, pero no tantas como para que tengas que preocuparte por ello.

Sere apretó los dientes en silencio, deseando para sí que su millonario cuñado ruso se hubiera mantenido al margen en lo referente a Darien. Incluso sabiendo que estaba siendo injusta con él. Sin duda, las dudas de Rei respecto al futuro esposo de su hermana habían llevado a Nicolas a investigar la reputación de Darien.

–Él nunca sería sórdido –declaró Sere, obviando el recuerdo de que la había invitado a ser su querida.

–¿Estás molesta porque Mina se haya negado a venir hoy? – preguntó Rei con tristeza.

–No –Sere prefirió mentir a añadir otra preocupación al sobrecargado corazón de Rei–. Entiendo que no quisiera ponerse un vestido de dama de honor estando su embarazo tan avanzado, y también entiendo que haya dicho que no está de humor para esto.

–Algún día, pronto, tenéis que sentaros a hablar y resolver vuestras diferencias.

–Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que Mina me evita como a una plaga –alegó Sere compungida–. La llamé y le dije que entendía que no quisiera ser dama de honor, pero que me encantaría que viniera a la boda. Me contestó que no se sentía lo bastante bien como para viajar.

–Bueno, lo está pasando bastante mal durante el embarazo, así que no creo que eso fuera mentira –concedió Rei–. Me hace preguntarme si es buena idea considerar la fecundación in vitro; se diría que los mareos y las náuseas durante el embarazo son una constante en la familia.

–Yo no me encuentro mal, al menos por ahora –apuntó Sere con coraje. Sonrió cuando Hotaru entró en la habitación dando saltitos, luciendo su vestido verde de dama de honor, y burbujeante de excitación; obviamente, no sabía que sus hermanas habían estado teniendo una conversación bastante seria.

A las tres hermanas les parecía normal que ni su madre ni el padre de Sere fueran a participar en la ceremonia. Sere apenas había tenido nada que ver con su madre, Ikuko, ni con su padre desde que la entregaron a los servicios de acogida a los doce años de edad. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando era mucho más pequeña, y la amargura de la separación había influido de forma inevitable en la actitud de su padre con respecto a las gemelas. Las había dejado atrás y había seguido consu vida. Aunque Rei le había inculcado a Sere que fuera compasiva con su madre, ella tenía demasiados recuerdos de una infancia desatendida para hacerlo. Ikuko no era una madre cariñosa y nunca lo había sido.

La boda se celebró en la iglesia que había a solo unos metros de la casa londinense de Rei y Nicolas. El sombrío interior de la iglesia se había transformado con una abundancia de flores blancas y rosas, y lazos decorativos. Sere caminó hacia el altar del brazo de Seiya; para cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para ver la orgullosa y morena cabeza de Darien, el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho como la batería de un concierto de rock. Se preguntó qué sentía él respecto a lo que iba a ocurrir. Durante la última bulliciosa y ajetreada semana, mientras se ocupaba de poner fin a su vida en Londres, su único contacto con Darien había sido telefónico. Lo había llamado cuando el médico confirmó su embarazo. Él la había llamado varias veces para pedir información sobre la organización de la boda. No había habido nada íntimo en esos intercambios.

También había asistido a media docena de frustrantes reuniones con su representante y con varios clientes, dado que su estado los obligaba a reconsiderar con urgencia los rodajes que habían planificado con anterioridad. Un par de clientes habían aprovechado la oportunidad para dejar de trabajar con ella, dado que su embarazo equivalía a un incumplimiento de contrato.

Hielo del Desierto, sin embargo, había retenido sus servicios porque ya habían realizado más de la mitad de la campaña. Ella lo había agradecido, porque sus ganancias de la empresa cosmética eran las que utilizaba para subvencionar el orfanato del que era patrocinadora.

Los impresionantes ojos azules enmarcados por pestañas de color azabache se encontraron con los suyos cuando llegó al altar. Se sintió dolorosamente vulnerable, algo que no le gustaba nada. Por desgracia, la estaban asaltando hirientes recuerdos de su primera boda; le recordaban un día en el que no había tenido la menor duda respecto a convertirse en su esposa, y de hecho, en su inocencia, había rebosado con sentimientos de amor y felicidad. La alianza matrimonial se deslizó en su dedo e inspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que Darien no soltaba su mano. En su afán de tranquilizarse, se dijo que estaba hecho, la suerte estaba echada. ¿Qué era lo que temía? ¿Qué podía temer a esas alturas? Que él no la quisiera, no... sabía que no la quería. Por desgracia, saber que se casaba con ella para dar un apellido y un hogar a su bebé no era ningún consuelo para su corazón ni para su orgullo.

Mientras bajaban del altar y recorrían el pasillo hacia la salida, Darien puso una mano en su espalda con intención de darle apoyo.

–Estás muy temblorosa –explicó, cuando ella lo miró con expresión interrogante.

Era verdad, se sentía temblorosa; había tenido que superar todos sus recelos relativos a ese matrimonio, llevada por el afán de anteponer las necesidades del bebé a las suyas.

Darien participó en la sesión fotográfica en silencio. Serena estaba callada y pálida como la muerte, y su familia, excepto la pequeña y vivaz chica vestida de verde, que le había sonreído alegremente, se mostraba hostil y suspicaz. Sin duda, habían seguido la pauta de Serena. Ella no quería volver a estar casada con él; lo percibía en la tensión que la atenazaba cada vez que la tocaba. Eso le causaba ira y amargura, y despertaba recuerdos que era mejor mantener en el olvido. Pero se recordó que había cometido un terrible error al dejarse llevar por sus instintos primarios y que la temeridad siempre exigía pagar un precio. La había recuperado. Eso, al menos, era un principio; solo el tiempo diría si seguiría esgrimiendo la amenaza del divorcio como una espada.

–Estás deslumbrante –le dijo Darien cuando subían a la limusina que los llevaría de la iglesia a la embajada, donde celebrarían la ceremonia de boda siguiendo el rito musulmán–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–No estoy enferma, solo embarazada –replicó Sere a la defensiva. Deseó que no le hubiera recordado su embarazo; odiaba que pensara que necesitaba un trato especial por su estado.

La segunda ceremonia fue breve. Los oficiales de la embajada actuaron de testigos y después posaron para una foto oficial.

Finalizados los trámites, volvieron a casa de Nicolas y Rei, en cuyo salón de baile se celebraba la recepción. Tras el banquete nupcial, circularon entre los invitados. Rodeada por los familiares rostros de las modelos con las que trabajaba a menudo, Sere empezó a relajarse un poco. Soportó con ecuanimidad los comentarios sobre lo callada que había mantenido su supuesta larga relación con Darien, e intentó comportarse como una novia normal.

–No debería mencionarlo, por supuesto –trinó Mimet, una rubia ucraniana de un metro ochenta y tres de altura, bien encaminada para alcanzar el estatus de supermodelo–, pero Darien fue mío antes que tuyo.

Lo dijo con tanta serenidad y con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que Sere tardó varios segundos en procesar la malintencionada confesión. Cuando lo hizo, alzó la vista hacia sus pálidos ojos azules

–¿En serio? –murmuró, con tanta cortesía como si la otra mujer hubiera hecho un comentario sobre el tiempo.

–Sí, hace un par de años. Una aventura en un festival de cine – le confió Mimet, alzando levemente un hombro–. Pero me fue difícil olvidarme de él.

–Ya –aceptó Sere. En cuanto pudo, pasó a una compañía menos agresiva, mientras las llamas de la ira intentaban dar al traste con su compostura. «¿Fue mío antes?». No, nada de eso, había sido de ella, había sido su marido y su exmarido antes de ser de nadie más. Pero la certeza de que había buscado diversión en otras camas seguía hiriéndola como un puñal que atravesara su pecho. Miró de reojo a Mimet, bellísima y con reputación de depredadora sexual, e intentó no imaginarse a Darien rodeado por sus brazos. La náusea que no había experimentado hasta ese momento, convirtió su estómago en una lavadora en pleno centrifugado y llevó un sabor agrio a su boca.

Con la piel pegajosa y húmeda de sudor, corrió al aseo y llegó justo a tiempo. Vomitó con ganas y tardó varios minutos en refrescarse y librarse de los temblores que la habían asaltado al finalizar el acceso.

Cuando salió del aseo, Hotaru la esperaba.

–¿Estás bien? Darien te vio irte y me pidió que viniera a comprobarlo.

Sere, a su pesar, admitió para sí que a Darien se le escapaban muy pocas cosas.

–Creo que acabo de sufrir el primer ataque de náuseas matutinas –se calló que también había sufrido el de una rubia alta y vengativa.

A Sere no le gustaba evitar la realidad, y sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a la vida tal y como era. Darien había estado con otras mujeres cuando ya no estaba casado con ella; y eso era asunto de él, no suyo. Su pasado le pertenecía, igual que a ella le habría pertenecido el suyo si hubiera vivido un poco más peligrosamente desde el divorcio. Por desgracia, no había existido una cura para el hecho de que había seguido considerando a Darien, y a su recuerdo de él, mucho más atractivo que al resto de los hombres. Se preguntó qué decía eso de ella. Darien era como un hábito del que nunca había conseguido librarse, su única fantasía; los hombres que la habían perseguido a lo largo de los años nunca habían conseguido hacerle perder ni una noche de sueño. Exceptuando a Darien, nunca había esperado con ansia una llamada o una sonrisa de un hombre, y en realidad no había conseguido llegar a interesarse por nadie. Tal vez por eso le había resultado tan fácil volver a caer en la cama con él.

Quizás fuera una especie de enamoramiento físico y persistente.

Cabía la posibilidad de que, en cierto sentido, la hubiera echado a perder para otros hombres. Lo observó mientras cruzaba el salón de baile.

Con el chaqué gris claro y el denso cabello de color ébano apartado de la frente, tenía un aspecto ágil, poderoso y de lo más sofisticado. Sus ojos profundos llamaban la atención en el rostro moreno y bien definido. Era impresionante y siempre había sido irresistible para ella. Pero incluso mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con sensaciones muy distintas a las provocadas por la náusea, sus pechos se hinchaban y tensaban bajo el corpiño y un intenso ardor se apoderaba de su pelvis, se odió a sí misma por ser tan susceptible a un macho que ni la quería ni la deseaba de verdad.

–¿Qué es lo que va mal? –le preguntó Darien con voz suave.

–¿Por qué iba a ir algo mal? –replicó ella con acidez y frialdad tiñendo su voz–. Dímelo tú... un festival de cine hace dos años, una rubia ucraniana llamada Mimet, ¿eso te suena de algo? –la desdeñosa y provocativa pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes de que Sere fuera consciente de que iba a hacerla.

Los marcados pómulos de Darien se oscurecieron levemente, pero no desvió su mirada azul de la de ella. Si acaso, se irguió aún más.

–Nunca te mentiré –afirmó.

«Ni siquiera cuando deberías hacerlo», estuvo a punto de gritarle ella, queriendo y necesitando saber pero temiendo el daño que podía hacerle la verdad.

–No fueron muchas y no hubo nada serio –murmuró Darien en voz baja y áspera–. Esta no es una conversación que quiera tener en el día de nuestra boda.

–¡Tampoco es algo de lo que yo quiera hablar! –le replicó Sere, con los ojos azules brillantes e iluminados por la ira.

–Antes de juzgarme, pregúntate si tienes la menor idea del estado en que quedé después de nuestro divorcio –apuntó él, tensando la mandíbula.

–¿Cómo iba a saberlo? –se defendió Sere.

–Cuando estés lista para contarme qué hizo que cambiaras hasta ser irreconocible en la cama, te diré por qué hice lo que hice – sus brillantes ojos destellaron. Era un reto, claro y directo, que tuvo el efecto de enfadar aún más a Sere.

Él se había divorciado de ella. Él había tomado esa decisión. No podía esperar que aceptara las consecuencias o se sintiera responsable de una situación que ella no había creado. En cuanto a lo que la había transformado en una mujer normal capaz de practicar el sexo, no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a compartir con él. Era demasiado privado, demasiado personal, y podría afectar a la forma en que la veía; esa posibilidad le causaba angustia.

–¿Es posible que estéis discutiendo? –preguntó Rei con desconsuelo.

–Siempre hemos tenido una relación bastante fogosa –admitió Darien.

–Entonces, no es tan distinta de la nuestra –comentó Nicolas, el marido de Rei–. Requiere cierto tiempo adaptarse a vivir con otra persona.

–Tiempo y montones de paciencia –añadió Darien, con una mirada autoritaria en el rostro que hizo que Sere deseara abofetearlo con fuerza.

–Vuestros invitados esperan a que los recién casados inicien el baile –los informó Rei con tono más alegre.

Sere no estaba de humor para bailar, sobre todo con Mimet sonriendo con maldad al otro lado de la pista, pero le debía demasiado a su hermana para arriesgarse a importunarla, así que accedió de buen talante.

Darien era un gran bailarín con un sentido del ritmo nato, pero Sere se sentía como si alguien le hubiera fijado una barra de hierro a la espalda y estaba rígida en sus brazos, manteniendo las distancias.

Ver a Mimet observándolos no mejoró su humor. Desde luego, había sabido que él había hecho el amor con otras mujeres, pero poner rostro a una de esas mujeres anónimas suponía un cierto grado de tortura. Nunca se había considerado celosa, pero estaba descubriendo que lo era. En otro tiempo, Darien había sido suyo, solo suyo, y aunque las cosas habían ido mal en el dormitorio, había confiado en que le era completamente fiel. De repente, empezaba a preguntarse cómo la consideraba en comparación con sus anteriores amantes, y lamentaba su falta de experiencia y sinceridad en ese sentido. Pero había tenido que confesarle al menos su virginidad, para convencerlo de la paternidad de su hijo. Ese pensamiento la tranquilizó un poco y la llevó a buscar otro tema de conversación.

–Pensaba que habrías invitado a tu hermano y a tu hermana, e incluso a Azel a la boda –comentó.

–Uno de los niños de Neherenia está en el hospital por complicaciones derivadas del sarampión. Mamoru me está sustituyendo en una reunión de la OPEP y mi cuñada, Azel, ya no vive con nosotros. Volvió a casarse el año pasado y ahora vive en Dubái – explicó Darien–. Conocerás al resto de mi familia mañana.

–Será un placer –dijo Sere con cortesía–. ¿Saben lo del bebé?

–Solo mis hermanos. Como decidimos casarnos tan rápido, tenía sentido decirles la verdad –dijo Darien con ironía.

Ella se sonrojó intensamente al pensar que su hermano y su hermana, que habían recibido una educación muy estricta, podían suponer que era una inmoral por haber sucumbido con tanta facilidad a la seducción de su hermano.

–Cuando te ruborizas, también se te pone roja la punta de la nariz –dijo Darien–. Resulta encantador.

–Sabes que lo que ocurrió en el desierto... el bebé –alegó Sere– . Es todo culpa tuya.

–Lo sé –una deslumbrante e inesperada sonrisa curvó la sensual boca de Darien, sorprendiéndola–. Pero saqué en claro una esposa muy bella y esperamos un bebé; no puedo arrepentirme de nada de lo que hicimos.

Ella sintió escozor en los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente, sabiendo que su ácido comentario no se merecía una respuesta tan generosa.

De repente, su tensión disminuyó y apoyó la cabeza en su ancho hombro, inhalando y adorando su familiar aroma: masculino y limpio, con un evocador indicio de madera de sándalo. La multitud de emociones que sentía le provocaron un momento de debilidad y confusión; seguía sin estar segura de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba en realidad. Sus sentimientos se debatían de un lado a otro. Había ocurrido tanto entre ellos, en un lapso de tiempo tan breve, que su mente era un caos.

Sere estaba medio dormida para cuando salieron hacia el aeropuerto. Se había cambiado el traje de novia por un elegante vestido suelto con chaqueta, casi del mismo color de sus ojos, y llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo sobre los hombros como una cascada dorada. Por primera vez en todo el día empezaba a sentirse relajada.

Adormilada, observó el anillo de platino que llevaba en el dedo.

Estaban casados otra vez y le costaba creerlo.

–Creo que dormiré todo el viaje hasta Maraban –le dijo, en tono de disculpa, cuando subían al avión privado.

–Ha sido un día muy largo y es más de medianoche –concedió Darien–. Pero antes me gustaría decirte algo.

Alertada por el tono cauteloso de su voz, Sere sintió una descarga de adrenalina en las venas. El avión despegó y les sirvieron bebidas. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, pidió a la azafata que la llevara al compartimiento donde iba a dormir y se refrescó un poco. Después, volvió junto a Darien, se acomodó y tomó un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

–¿Y bien? –lo animó con voz queda, orgullosa de su paciencia y autodisciplina; no había dejado de preguntarse qué quería decirle–. ¿De qué se trata?

Darien enderezó la ancha espalda y la miró con sus ojos oscuros y duros, sin parpadear.

–He comprado la empresa de cosméticos Hielo del Desierto.

**Y se casaron no más... y que no se podian esperar un poquito para empezar a pelear?, mendiga Mimet, como le dice eso a Serena en el día de su boda? yo le arranco los pelos del enojo!, un beso**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Sere parpadeó con asombro; de las muchas sorpresas que había pensado que Darien podría querer desvelar, esa no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni un segundo. Dejó el vaso y se puso en pie, con la mente nebulosa.

–¿Has comprado la compañía? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué has hecho eso?

–Era una buena inversión –Darien dejó escapar una risa sardónica que quitaba todo valor a esa explicación–. Pero en realidad la compré en beneficio tuyo. Sabía que la empresa tenía un contrato blindado contigo, y no quería que nadie te presionara mientras estás embarazada.

Sere abrió los ojos de par en par lentamente y lo miró con incredulidad, preguntándose qué influencias había utilizado para descubrir los términos del contrato que había firmado con la empresa.

–¡No puedo creer que hayas interferido en mi carrera hasta tal punto! –exclamó atónita, mientras la ira empezaba a salir a la superficie tras la reacción inicial–. Nadie me presionó en la reunión que tuve con el director de la campaña esta semana.

El cinismo endureció la expresiva boca de Darien, dándole un aspecto muy distinto al que había tenido el hombre más joven que ella recordaba. Era un aspecto firme, duro y curtido, en el que no cabía la disculpa, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la intimidara.

–Por supuesto que no. Para entonces ya era el nuevo propietario, así que no había lugar para ninguna presión. Pueden filmar tu rostro tanto como quieran mientras estés embarazada, pero lo harán en Maraban.

–¿En Maraban? –repitió Sere como si hubiera sugerido un lugar tan remoto como la luna.

–No quiero que te veas obligada a viajar miles de kilómetros alrededor del mundo ahora que estás embarazada. Sería demasiado estresante para ti.

–¿Y qué puedes saber tú de eso? –le espetó Sere acalorada–. ¿Qué sabes de las necesidades de una mujer embarazada?

–No quiero que te agotes –aseveró Darien con gravedad–. Entiendo que el bebé es algo que no habías planificado, ni siquiera como posibilidad, pero ahora es necesario realizar ajustes en tu horario de trabajo.

–¡Tú no eres mi jefe! –siseó Sere con impotente indignación–. ¿Sabes una cosa? La frase que he oído con más claridad ha sido «No quiero que...». Eso lo resume todo sobre ti, necesitas cortarme las alas y controlarme. ¿No te basta con que me haya casado contigo? ¿Qué me dices de lo que yo necesito? ¡No todo se limita a ti!

–No intento controlarte –refutó Darien con los ojos ardientes como brasas. Tenía la mandíbula tensa–. Pero, para empezar, las medidas necesarias para garantizar tu seguridad serían imposibles de mantener en algunas de las localizaciones exóticas a las que has viajado últimamente.

–¡No necesito medidas de seguridad! –le lanzó Sere con furia y amargura–. He tardado cinco años en construir mi carrera, y no he llegado a donde estoy poniendo dificultades a nadie.

Darien no movió ni una de sus largas pestañas. Siguió mirándola fijamente. Los marcos negros que rodeaban sus ojos se limitaban a añadir intensidad a su escrutinio.

–Como esposa mía, necesitas medidas de seguridad. Igual que yo podría ser el blanco de un atentado, podrías serlo tú. No permitiré que tu espíritu aventurero te tiente a correr riesgos innecesarios. Esto no se trata de tu carrera. Se trata de que tienes que aceptar que tu nuevo estatus exigirá que cambies tu estilo de vida. Ya no eres Serena Tsukino, eres una reina.

–¡No quiero ser una reina! –sollozó Sere, airada por la lógica de lo que le estaba diciendo. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de las innumerables peleas en las que ella se encolerizaba mientras Darien echaba por tierra cada uno de sus argumentos con una lógica y un sentido práctico aplastantes–. Nunca mencionaste eso. Pensé que solo sería tu esposa, tu consorte, pareja o como quieras llamarlo.

–La última reina fue mi madre, que falleció al dar a luz a mi hermano menor –comentó Darien con seriedad–. Es hora de que empieces a razonar. No puedes haber pensado que podías casarte conmigo e ignorar quién y qué soy.

Sere estaba tan alterada que le hubiera gustado gritar. Durante esa última semana había pensado en muchas cosas, como vestidos, banquetes de boda, listas de invitados y bebés, pero ni una sola vez había considerado su futuro estatus en Maraban. De hecho, no había ni querido pensar en Maraban porque en otro tiempo había sido muy infeliz allí.

–Ni había pensado en eso –farfulló Sere indignada y furiosa con él; se preguntaba cómo se había atrevido a darle la noticia sobre la empresa de cosméticos Hielo del Desierto y después dado de lado a esa indefendible interferencia en su carrera para ponerla a la defensiva con la noticia de que, por lo visto, era reina–. No quiero ser reina. Estoy segura de que no estoy hecha para eso. De hecho, apuesto a que soy totalmente inadecuada para formar parte de la realeza.

–Con esa actitud, seguramente lo serás –le reprochó Darien con desdén–. Creo que te esforzaste más por encajar cuando tenías dieciocho años de lo que estás dispuesta a hacerlo ahora que eres una mujer adulta.

Sere lo miró boquiabierta y su mal genio explotó como una granada.

–Con dieciocho años era una apocada, ¡un estúpido felpudo que se dejaba pisotear! Quería complacerte. Quería agradarle a tu familia. Estaba muy ocupada intentando ser algo que no soy, ¡sin que nadie me lo agradeciera! ¡No tenía la oportunidad de ser yo misma!

–Los tiempos han cambiado. Maraban se ha transformado e integrado en el siglo XXI. Pero yo también he cambiado –dijo Darien con tono de advertencia y ojos abrasadores–. Ahora te diré cómo son las cosas y no volveré a tener secretos contigo.

–¿Secretos? –clamó Sere, atrapada por esa palabra de admisión y aferrándose a ella–. ¿Qué secretos?

–Hace cinco años te oculté muchas cosas con el fin de protegerte. No quería herirte, pero esta vez no habrá mentiras ni medias verdades. Te contaré las cosas tal y como son...

Había habido otras mujeres, pensó Sere con desesperación; una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el corazón. Era lo único a lo que podía estar refiriéndose. Al no encontrar satisfacción en el lecho matrimonial la había buscado en otro sitio. Tal vez en ese remoto palacio del desierto en el que su difunto padre había tenido su harén personal, un lugar muy discreto. «Eh, Sere, tontita», apuntó una vocecita insidiosa en su mente, «es posible que no estuviera de maniobras en todos aquellos viajes. Tal vez estaba divirtiéndose, consiguiendo el placer que tú no podías darle entonces». Lo que más impactó a Sere en ese momento fue que, en vez de enfrentarse a él y exigir una explicación, deseaba quedarse en silencio y poner distancia entre ellos; conservar una cierta dignidad y protegerse de dolorosas revelaciones que no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar. Cada átomo de instinto que poseía la urgía a dejar el pasado en su lugar y no rebuscar en él.

–Estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama, pero gracias por hacer que nuestra noche de bodas haya sido casi tan horrible como la primera que tuvimos –murmuró con hiriente amargura.

Vio en su bello y oscuro rostro que él había olvidado que era su noche de bodas. En realidad, con eso quedaba dicho todo. Ya había pasado de ser objeto de un intenso deseo a ser la esposa embarazada y carente de atractivo.

Darien apretó los dientes y resistió el impulso de contestar en un tono similar. ¿Realmente podía haber pensado que celebrarían su noche de bodas en un avión cuando ella estaba agotada y estresada por todos los retos que habían supuesto las últimas semanas? Le provocaba una intensa sensación de vacío y horror recordar aquella catastrófica primera noche de bodas: el rechazo, miedo y angustia de ella, y su propia incomprensión y sensación de fracaso. Ella había sido demasiado joven, demasiado joven e ingenua a los dieciocho años, lo había comprendido después. La culpabilidad lo asaltó cuando Sere entró en la cabina dormitorio; su adorable rostro pálido y tenso despertaba recuerdos que habría hecho cualquier cosa por borrar de su mente. Reflexionó con amargura que de poco le había servido ser sincero e intentar despejar el ambiente.

Sere sabía que su último comentario había sido un golpe bajo.

No había sido culpa de ninguno de los dos que aquella noche de bodas fuera catastrófica; él había sido increíblemente amable, paciente y comprensivo, aunque Sere sabía que tenía tan poca idea de lo que le ocurría como ella misma. Fustigarlo con eso había sido injusto, una malintencionada venganza porque Darien había hecho que se sintiera pequeña y estúpida con sus comentarios sobre medidas de seguridad y reinas. Se examinó en el espejo y se dijo que no tenía aspecto de reina. Tenía los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, y las lágrimas habían hecho que se le corriera la máscara de pestañas y el delineador de ojos se desdibujara. Había sentido pánico porque la aterrorizaba no estar a la altura de sus expectativas una vez más. Ya le había hecho eso antes. No quería fallarle ni avergonzarlo, pero no sabía nada sobre lo que implicaba pertenecer a la realeza.

Obviamente, no había aprendido nada en su anterior matrimonio porque solo los sirvientes conocían su existencia; había hecho el papel de la mujer invisible.

Él no la quería, no la deseaba y seguramente tampoco tenía ninguna fe en su capacidad para actuar como esposa real. Las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Sere y ocultó el rostro convulso en la almohada. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que él pensara de ella. Ni por qué le dolía tanto que tenía la sensación de no poder soportarlo. Sobre todo, no sabía por qué deseaba más que nada en el mundo que él entrara y la rodeara con sus brazos para confortarla, como había hecho en otros tiempos sin pensarlo siquiera. Se había casado con él para ofrecer a su bebé el mejor comienzo en la vida.

Esa era la única razón, y no entendía por qué estaba tan afectada; los sollozos estremecieron su cuerpo como una repentina e inesperada tormenta.

«No estoy enamorada de él. No lo estoy en absoluto», se dijo con premura. «Esa no es la razón de que quiera más de él de lo que ha prometido dar». En ese terrible estado mental, el sueño la venció por fin.

La azafata la despertó con el desayuno y el anuncio de que el avión aterrizaría una hora después. Al notar que había dormido sola en la cama, Sere supo que él había pasado la noche en uno de los sillones reclinables. No sabía por qué se estaba preguntando si él le había sido infiel en su anterior matrimonio. Eso no tenía ninguna relevancia. Lo último que necesitaba era embrollarse con los problemas de un pasado ya lejano. Ya no eran las mismas personas.

Se duchó y se puso un elegante vestido estampado y una fina rebeca de cachemira. Después salió del compartimiento sintiéndose tan frágil como porcelana china.

Darien, vestido con la túnica del desierto blanca y beige que acentuaba su altura y sus innegables atributos exóticos, le ofreció una sonrisa de cortesía digna de una obra de arte, y le deseó los buenos días. Ella estuvo a punto de reírse pero, una vez más, el pasado compartido repiqueteó como un esqueleto encerrado en un armario: Darien era un genio a la hora de ocultar las grietas y fingir que no había ocurrido nada, e iba a actuar así respecto a la discusión de la noche anterior. Le había hecho eso una y otra vez cuando estuvieron casados anteriormente; si intentaba tener una conversación seria con él, la ignoraba, cambiaba de tema y se negaba a intervenir. «Para, para ya», le ordenó a su desobediente cerebro, en su empeño por no dejar aflorar el recuerdo de sus evasivas a un presente en el que tantas cosas habían cambiado.

–Tuvimos una discusión –le recordó por pura rabia y resentimiento por su serenidad.

–Nunca debería intentar mantener una conversación seria pasada la medianoche, cuando ambos estamos cansados –los ojos de Darien chispearon divertidos y eso provocó un aleteo de mariposas en el estómago de Sere, que se sonrojó.

Le resultaba imposible controlar su atracción por él. Darien, la viva imagen del control y la sofisticación, tomó un sorbo de café. Sere se sirvió de la cafetera que había en la mesa y se sentó.

–Lo que dijiste... –empezó. Darien alzó la mano para silenciarla.

–No, déjalo. Era el momento inadecuado, y ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella intentó acorazarse contra el tono autoritario de su voz y se planteó que tal vez tuviera razón. Además, no estaba segura de querer oír confesiones si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Quizás no fuera buena idea remover el pasado, y posiblemente dar al traste con el futuro de su relación, antes de que su segundo matrimonio hubiera dado los primeros pasos. La sorprendía ser tan paciente y comedida en presencia de Darien, porque en otro tiempo le habría dicho cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza, sin medir sus palabras.

Reconoció internamente que quería recuperar esa libertad de expresión casi más que cualquier otra cosa.

–No es habitual en ti estar tan callada.

–Eso de ser reina me ha bloqueado –farfulló.

–Estás más que a la altura para superar ese reto –aseveró Darien–. Estás acostumbrada a estar en el ojo público y ahora mismo estás... preciosa.

–¿En serio? –Sere odió cómo había sonado la pregunta. Escrutó su rostro buscando algún indicio de falsedad o de elogio vano.

–Siempre lo estuviste y sigues estándolo. Por desgracia, aunque no debería importar, esa belleza impresiona a la gente –murmuró Darien con cierta tristeza–. Nunca he entendido por qué no eres presumida.

–Otras personas trabajan y estudian para hacer cosas mucho más importantes y necesarias que las que hago yo, pero llegué a donde estoy gracias a mi rostro y a mi cuerpo, no a mi cerebro y mis destrezas –apuntó Sere con indiferencia–. No es algo de lo que pueda vanagloriarme.

–Pero tú eres mucho más que eso, siempre lo fuiste –declaró Darien. Puso una mano sobre la de ella, que estaba sobre la mesa–. Y en Maraban podrás demostrar de cuánto más eres capaz.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó Sere, emocionada por esa mano que se apoyaba sobre la suya y animada por el convencimiento con que había hablado él.

–Que la mujer que entrega la mayoría de sus ganancias a una escuela orfanato de África tendrá carta blanca para recaudar fondos para buenas obras en mi país. Sí, me enteré de eso, accidentalmente, a través de tu traicionero abogado –admitió Darien–. Hizo que me sintiera muy orgulloso de ti.

Sere enrojeció, avergonzada por esas alabanzas respecto a uno de sus mayores secretos.

–Los niños tenían muy poco y quería ayudarlos. Tener una buena causa por la que trabajar hacía que mi carrera me pareciese menos superficial.

Una extraña sensación de paz se había aposentado sobre ella cuando el avión aterrizó en el nuevo y espléndido aeropuerto de Maraban. Pero cuando salió del avión oyó la música que tocaba una banda militar. Un sonriente hombre mayor se acercó e hizo una reverencia a Darien, mientras una niña muy bien vestida se acercaba con nerviosismo y le ofrecía un ramo de flores a Sere. En ese momento comprendió que él había hecho bien al advertirle que su vida cambiaría radicalmente. Darien la presentó y el hombre le hizo una reverencia. Era el primer ministro de Maraban, un descubrimiento que sorprendió y avergonzó a Sere, porque sabía que tendría que haber dedicado más tiempo a enterarse de los cambios que se habían producido en el país que sería su nuevo hogar. Había asumido que Darien era un rey feudal como su difunto padre, pero era evidente que Maraban había pasado a tener también un gobierno electo.

La niña era la hija del primer ministro y hablaba inglés. Sere, que se llevaba de maravilla con los niños, se inclinó para hablar con ella, preguntándose si el bebé que llevaba dentro sería niño o niña. Un niño con los impresionantes ojos de Darien y su amor por la acción y la naturaleza. O una niña, interesada en experimentar con el peinado, el maquillaje y la ropa. O una mezcla de ambas cosas que, reconoció para sí, sería mucho más probable.

Una limusina los condujo por las calles de la ciudad, llenas de personas entusiasmadas que querían verlos y darles la bienvenida.

–¿Tengo que saludar con la mano o algo así? –preguntó ella, inquieta.

–No, sonríe y pon cara de felicidad, como se espera de una recién casada –murmuró Darien con un deje irónico en la voz. Ella sospechó que estaba recordando que acababan de pasar su primera noche separados.

–Tu gente parece estar celebrando el hecho de que te has casado –comentó Sere.

–El concepto de familia y continuidad les resulta tranquilizador, siempre que no incluya a un hombre como fue mi padre –dijo Darien con sequedad. Se volvió para mirarla–. ¿Por qué nunca mencionas al tuyo? Me di cuenta de que no estaba en la boda y no quise preguntarte porque tampoco lo mencionaste hace cinco años. ¿Ha fallecido?

–No. Vive con su segunda esposa y su nueva familia. Su divorcio de mi madre fue muy amargo –le confió Sere–. No ha tenido nada que ver conmigo desde que cumplí los doce años e hice algo... –su voz se tornó espesa y ronca– algo que no pudo perdonar.

–¿Qué pudiste hacer que justificara esa clase de rechazo de un padre hacia su propia hija? –Darien juntó las cejas y la miró intrigado–. No puedo creer que hicieras algo merecedor de ese castigo.

–Pues te equivocas –Sere, palideciendo, apretó los labios.

–Dímelo, no puedes contarme solo la mitad de la historia.

Era el segundo de sus secretos más inconfesables, pero uno que no tenía razones para ocultarle. Era su marido y toda su familia conocía los hechos.

–Como sabes, crecí en un entorno problemático y mis hermanas y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo sin supervisión así que, por supuesto, nos mezclamos con la gente equivocada –empezó a sudar de vergüenza y culpabilidad–. Fui con mi gemela a dar una vuelta en un coche robado. Yo no lo robé, ni lo conducía, pero el coche se estrelló. Ella sufrió lesiones graves en una pierna, y estuvo incapacitada y cubierta de cicatrices durante varios años. Pasó por un infierno en su adolescencia. Afortunadamente, pudieron operarla cuando fue más mayor y ahora anda con normalidad. Pero íbamos en el coche con mis amigos, así que fue culpa mía. Yo soy la gemela mayor y tendría que haber cuidado mejor de ella.

–Sere... –era la primera vez que Darien utilizaba el diminutivo de su nombre, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa–, tenías doce años. Hiciste algo malo y pagaste un precio elevado...

–No, lo pagó Mina –refutó Sere con vehemencia–. Cada mañana, durante años, se despertaba y veía a su gemela caminando, sin cicatrices, perfecta. Aunque ya está plenamente recuperada, nunca ha podido perdonarme por lo que pasó durante ese periodo de su vida. Ambas sabemos que fui la culpable y tendría que haber sido yo quien sufriera las lesiones.

–Pero tú también sufriste –murmuró Darien con gentileza–. Ella sufrió daños físicos y tú psíquicos. Has cargado con la culpa de lo que ocurrió desde entonces, ¿verdad?

Sere tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no podía hablar, así que asintió con la cabeza. Durante años, había visto a su gemela sufrir, primero en una silla de ruedas, después con muletas, intentando encajar con otros adolescentes cuando no podía hacer deporte, ni bailar, ni muchas otras actividades habituales a esa edad.

–Hay accidentes –continuó Darien–. Aprendiste de la experiencia, ¿no es así?

Sere asintió en silencio, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar o hablar.

–¿Y qué hizo tu padre?

–Dijo... dijo que yo era malévola y que no quería saber más de mí.

–¿Y cómo se comportó con Mina?

–También la apartó de su vida. Así que, ya ves, de eso también soy culpable.

–No. Era vuestro padre y quizás utilizó ese error como excusa para absolverse de la responsabilidad que tenía hacia vosotras. Ningún hombre decente se apartaría de una niña lesionada solo para castigar a su hermana.

Esa era una verdad que Sere no había captado hasta ese momento. La impactó la interpretación de Darien, porque alteró la suya.

Su padre había rechazado a sus dos hijas. Aunque Mina estuvo grave, ni siquiera la visitó en el hospital, ni intervino cuando ambas entraron en el sistema de acogida porque su madre se negó a seguir haciéndose responsable de ellas. Había sido su hermana, Rei, quien había salvado a las tres niñas, ofreciéndoles un hogar como era debido y un entorno pleno de cariño que nunca habían tenido.

–Agradezco mucho tu punto de vista –murmuró Sere–. Pero Mina no lo ve así. Sigue sin querer relacionarse conmigo.

–Como no la conozco, tendrás que hablar con ella sobre eso. Sácatelo de la cabeza por ahora –la urgió Darien con una sonrisa–, y deja de culparte por algo que estaba fuera de tu control.

Ella se animó como si una burbuja de felicidad hubiera estallado en su interior. Le había contado a Darien lo que había hecho, y él no se había horrorizado ni la consideraba una persona cruel, irresponsable y egoísta. Y, milagrosamente, había conseguido que se sintiera mejor con una sonrisa. Lo miró emocionada, con el pulso acelerado.

Anhelaba tocarlo; tenía los pechos turgentes y henchidos y sentía una cálida humedad entre las piernas. Se dijo que era pura lujuria, pero era una base bastante práctica para un matrimonio de conveniencia.

–Si no estuviéramos a la vista de cientos de personas, ya estarías en posición horizontal –ronroneó Darien con una voz sensual teñida de erotismo.

–Como has dicho antes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – barbotó Sere, aliviada al ver que seguía respondiendo ante ella, que la deseaba–. Creí que tu comportamiento de anoche significaba que, ahora que estoy embarazada, había perdido mi atractivo –le dijo, sincera.

–¿Es una broma? –Darien se rio con ganas.

–No –Sere se puso tensa.

–Saber que llevas dentro a mi bebé hace que te desee más que nunca –dijo él con voz grave, mirándola de una forma que ninguna mujer podría haber malinterpretado; su pasión era evidente.

Aunque el color de su rostro se acentuó, Sere se relajó al saber que seguía siendo objeto de su deseo. En realidad, quería mucho más que eso de él, pero acababan de empezar una nueva etapa y podía ser paciente. Al fin y al cabo, lo amaba. De nada servía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma con respecto a eso. Se había casado con él porque quería volver a ser su esposa, no solo por el bebé. Aunque había intentado convencerse de ello, no era la persona de mente clara y carente de egoísmo que ponía los intereses de su hijo en primer lugar. Deseaba a Darien, lo amaba, y de alguna manera iba a conseguir que su matrimonio funcionara tan bien que él llegara a considerarla indispensable. Se juró que no iba a torturarse con sospechas sobre otras mujeres, infidelidades pasadas y recuerdos de otra época. Ese matrimonio era un nuevo inicio, no una repetición de los errores y malentendidos que habían tenido lugar mucho tiempo antes.

**Al fin Serena acepto lo que siente por Darien, pero, y Darien como se siente hacia ella? Y ya vieron a ella no le hizo nada de gracia el que Darien comprara la empresa y ademas de eso le dice que va a serbreina, creo que fue mucha info para Sere, ahora veremos como les va a ellos en Maraban, un beso**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El palacio real era un vasto edificio de cientos de años de antigüedad, que había sido ampliado y renovado por las sucesivas generaciones de la familia de Darien. Incluso desde fuera, Sere veía cambios dondequiera que miraba. El enorme patio que había ante la entrada principal, que había sido una zona de aparcamiento para vehículos militares y limusinas, había sido transformado en un bello grupo de jardines arbolados. Había arbustos en flor por todas partes y múltiples fuentes lanzaban agua al aire para refrescar el ambiente de las zonas de asientos. Los jardineros que estaban trabajando se quedaron inmóviles y agacharon la cabeza con respeto cuando pasó la limusina. Cuando el difunto rey Fareed había pasado por allí, todos caían de rodillas por exigencia suya: a Sere le alivió que Darien hubiera puesto fin a ese degradante servilismo.

–Tiene un aspecto muy diferente –comentó, cuando la limusina paraba ante la inmensa entrada con forma de arco–. Mucho más acogedor.

–Es tan grande que al principio nos planteamos derribarlo y construir algo más apropiado para su propósito. Al fin y al cabo, yo no vivo como mi padre, con cientos de sirvientes y guardianes. Pero es un edificio histórico y, dado que mi familia solo necesita una parte para vivir, el gobierno utiliza un ala completa y los actos oficiales se celebran aquí. Tendremos total privacidad, no te preocupes por eso – le aseguró Darien–. Por supuesto, tendrás libertad para redecorar y hacer lo que quieras en nuestra ala del palacio. Quiero que esta vez sientas esto como tu hogar.

Sere decidió que no le costaría aceptar cualquier lugar que Darien denominara hogar. Además, su bebé había sido concebido en una tienda de campaña. Una tienda suntuosa, sin duda, pero tienda al fin y al cabo. Torció la boca al recordarlo. Suponía que ese era un secreto que nunca compartirían con nadie.

El personal doméstico les dio la bienvenida al final de un largo vestíbulo. Ella recibió más flores que, de inmediato, le quitaron de las manos como si fuera impensable que tuviera que cargar con su peso.

Darien cerró una mano sobre la suya y la condujo a una gran sala de recepción, donde esperaban un hombre y una mujer.

–Neherenia... –Sere saludó con calidez a la hermana de Darien, varios años mayor que él. El paso de los años había redondeado las formas de la joven morena y delicada que había conocido años atrás, pero seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa amistosa y cálida. Neherenia la besó en ambas mejillas y le dio la enhorabuena. Sere nunca había llegado a conocerla bien, porque Neherenia y su marido vivían en Suiza cuando estuvo casada con Darien la primera vez.

–Este es mi hermano menor, Mamoru, que era casi un niño cuando lo viste la última vez.

Ella habría reconocido a Mamoru de inmediato, por su enorme parecido con Darien. No le pasó desapercibida su mirada de hostilidad cuando murmuró una bienvenida cortés, ni sociable, ni amistosa. Sere mantuvo la sonrisa, recordándose que era el primer día y que, tras el divorcio de cinco años antes, era posible que Mamoru la considerase una mala pareja para su hermano, el rey. O quizás lo había impresionado desfavorablemente que ya estuviera embarazada, aunque si ese era el caso no le iría mal recordar que se requería la participación de dos personas, no solo una, para engendrar a un nuevo ser.

Darien se la llevó de nuevo sin soltar su mano, como si quisiera mantener el contacto físico, algo a lo que ella no tenía nada que objetar. Nunca había estado en el ala del palacio a la que la condujo, y le alegró que la invitara a explorar. La sorprendió gratamente que el estilo de la decoración fuera contemporáneo. En los oscuros tiempos de la ocupación del rey Fareed, las zonas de palacio que había conocido eran una exposición de muebles con dorados excesivos, papel pintado de colores chillones, cortinas recargadas y estatuas de cuerpos semidesnudos. Pero todo lo que había sido de mal gusto y extravagante allí brillaba por su ausencia.

–¿Tu padre vivió aquí alguna vez? –preguntó con timidez.

–No –replicó Darien–. No quise ocupar su ala, situada en la parte delantera, me traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Ahora es la zona de oficinas del gobierno.

–Esto es precioso –admiró Sere. Corrió los visillos y abrió las puertas de cristal que daban a un espacioso patio ajardinado, lleno de plantas frondosas y coloridas–. Será el sitio perfecto para que juegue el bebé.

–Quiero enseñarte una cosa más –murmuró Darien, tirando de su mano con impaciencia y volviendo al pasillo. Ella intentaba echar la cuenta del número de habitaciones que tenía derecho a considerar parte de su nuevo hogar. Él abrió la doble puerta del fondo como el presentador de un espectáculo–. Nuestra habitación. He hecho que la redecoraran.

«Nuestra habitación», repitió ella para sí, pensando que esa expresión, que antes le había provocado angustia, le sonaba bien, sólida y reconfortante. La habitación estaba abierta al sol de la mañana y amueblada con una sencilla y enorme cama, con cobertor blanco y con más almohadones y cojines de los que nadie desearía retirar antes de deslizarse entre las sábanas. Montones de flores blancas en diversos jarrones perfumaban el ambiente. El efecto era luminoso y chic. Había dos cuartos de baño unidos a la habitación, uno con un jacuzzi de tamaño familiar en el rincón.

–Ya te estoy imaginando ahí dentro –murmuró Darien a su espalda, calentando su mejilla con su aliento mientras posaba las manos en sus caderas.

–¿Eso haces? –volviéndose para mirarlo, Sere alzó las manos y las curvó alrededor de sus exóticos pómulos. Suspiró para sí al comprobar que esos ojos la hechizaban cada vez que los veía. Él bajó la cabeza y capturó su boca lenta y juguetonamente. El corazón de ella se saltó un latido–. Solo me meteré ahí acompañada.

Darien hizo una mueca cuando su teléfono móvil emitió un zumbido.

–No dejes de pensar en eso –le pidió, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo. Contestó en su idioma.

El momento de intimidad se disolvió en un segundo. Él ladeó la cabeza y, con expresión de disculpa, le dijo que algo requería su atención y que la vería más tarde. Sere contuvo su decepción, aceptando que sus vidas se verían interrumpidas a menudo por sus obligaciones y que tendría que acostumbrarse. Decidió seguir explorando su ala del palacio. Un sirviente subió su equipaje. La habitación contigua era un vestidor de ensueño, y sonrió al ver los zapateros y armarios hechos a medida. Saber que Darien se había ocupado de que todo estuviera listo a su llegada le proporcionó una sensación cálida y gratificante.

Una doncella llegó con té y pastelillos, que disfrutó en el tranquilo patio ajardinado, a la sombra de las palmeras, mientras disfrutaba del calor y el juego de las sombras de las hojas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz. Admitir sus sentimientos por Darien había templado su inseguridad y puesto fin a sus frenéticos cambios de humor, porque ya sabía a qué se debían sus reacciones.

Eran marido y mujer, ella llevaba dentro a su primer hijo y era feliz.

Feliz. Le costaba recordar cuándo había sentido tanta felicidad o cualquier otra emoción tan intensa: solo cuando estaba con Darien. Quizás nunca había dejado de quererlo y había sido su hechizo lo que le había impedido sentir atracción por otros hombres.

Independientemente de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, tenía recuerdos de Darien tan claros como si pertenecieran al día anterior.

Una vez se había referido a ella como «su primer amor» y ella había sabido que quería ser su primer y único amor, pero no se podía dar marcha atrás al reloj. En muchos sentidos, no le habría gustado hacerlo, si eso implicaba volver a ser la adolescente desconcertada y carente de información que había sido, incapaz de consumar su matrimonio y condenada a vivir confinada por el represivo régimen del difunto rey Fareed.

Darien la llamó para disculparse profusamente porque no podría reunirse con ella hasta la hora de la cena. Reapareció, vital y guapísimo, mientras ella leía en la terraza. Le sonrió con ojos brillantes y él arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

–Pensaba que estarías furiosa conmigo por haberte dejado sola toda la tarde –admitió. Sere se rio con ganas.

–Ya no tengo dieciocho años –le recordó con gentileza–. Entiendo que tienes responsabilidades ineludibles.

–Pero no el primer día de tu llegada. Por eso, he reservado dos semanas a final de mes solo para nosotros –dijo Darien con expresión seria–. Podemos viajar, quedarnos aquí, o hacer lo que quieras, sin que nadie pueda disponer de nuestro tiempo.

A Sere la impresionó que hubiera previsto la necesidad de formalizar un periodo de tiempo libre de obligaciones para que lo disfrutaran juntos como pareja. Era un esfuerzo que no había hecho cinco años antes y lo agradecía. Fueron al comedor, donde les sirvieron una fabulosa comida de tres platos. Era evidente que había un chef a cargo de la cocina y que tenía intención de impresionar.

Mientras comían, Darien compartió con ella su deseo de promover Maraban como destino turístico y le preguntó si estaría interesada en colaborar con el montaje de un documental que mostrara las atracciones más destacables del país.

–Tenemos playas, lugares de interés arqueológico, montañas... –dijo Darien con voz persuasiva–. Tú podrías presentarlo. Estás acostumbrada a estar ante las cámaras.

–No como oradora, o al menos no a menudo –dijo Sere, pero le complació que le ofreciera la oportunidad de hacer algo útil–. Pero no he visitado ninguno de esos sitios.

Darien frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio implícito de que el empeño de su padre en ocultar su matrimonio la había convertido virtualmente en una prisionera encerrada entre las paredes de palacio.

–Por eso mismo tu mirada será fresca, tus comentarios y expectativas más realistas. Tenemos mucho que aprender sobre lo que buscan los turistas. Aquí apenas hay profesionales de marketing – le confió–. De hecho, Maraban seguiría debatiéndose y atrapado en los errores del pasado si miles de antiguos súbditos no hubieran respondido a mi llamada para que volvieran a casa tras la caída del régimen de mi padre. Muchos profesionales regresaron del extranjero para aportar su experiencia en el reto de incorporar el país al siglo XXI.

–Es fantástico que la gente decidiera volver y ayudar –murmuró Sere, adorando la seriedad de su rostro, la calidez y la preocupación que no podía ocultar cuando hablaba de su país natal.

–Pero ni la mitad de fantástico que tenerte aquí conmigo de nuevo –apuntó Darien, embrujándola con el zafiro de sus ojos mientras se ponía en pie–. ¿Vendrás conmigo a la cama ahora, Su Majestad?

–No me llames así, nunca me acostumbraré a ese título. En respuesta a tu pregunta, no lo sé... –ladeó la cabeza y simuló estar pensándoselo, aunque tenía el corazón desbocado como el de un corredor de maratón–. Ayer por la noche no apareciste.

–Creí que, a bordo de un avión, no sería bienvenido –un rastro de rubor oscureció sus pómulos aún más.

–Por decirlo de alguna manera, no te habría echado de la cama –confesó Sere, sonrojada.

Esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, Darien fue hacia ella, la alzó en brazos y la llevó corredor abajo, proceso que Sere acompañó con risitas. A mitad de camino, empezó a besarla y ella sintió un dulce dardo de calor entre los muslos, lo que puso fin a su diversión y despertó su cuerpo al deseo.

–Llevo todo el día pensando en estar a solas contigo –admitió Darien, depositándola en la gigantesca cama, que ella comprobó había sido liberada de cojines y abierta para recibirlos. El personal de servicio debía de estar al tanto de los hábitos de las parejas recién casadas.

–Tu mente funciona en una sola dirección –bromeó Sere, sonriendo al ver que se quitaba la túnica. Ella se libró de los zapatos.

–Siempre, cuando se trata de ti –Darien apoyó la boca en su esbelto cuello para besar y lamer un punto sensible debajo de su oreja. Ella se estremeció y sus pezones se erizaron. Él dejó escapar un gruñido–. Necesito un afeitado...

–Pero no ahora –refutó ella, agarrándolo antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama.

–No quiero arañarte.

–Acepta los hechos. No permitiré que vayas a ningún sitio en este momento –replicó ella, pasando las palmas de las manos por su musculoso pecho y luego descendiendo lentamente por sus bien formados abdominales–. Este tiempo es mío y no voy a dejarte escapar.

–¿Eso lo dices en serio? –la luz de la luna iluminó los tensos rasgos de Darien.

Sere deslizó los dedos hacia abajo y los cerró sobre su erección.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Darien se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

–Tienes toda la razón. Nada conseguiría moverme en este momento.

Sere se inclinó sobre él y su larga melena le acarició el abdomen. Darien dijo algo en árabe. Ella presionó los labios contra el pequeño círculo marrón de un pezón y se movió en dirección sur, tomándose su tiempo mientras besaba y acariciaba su bello cuerpo bronceado.

–Esta es nuestra noche de bodas –murmuró Darien con voz espesa–. Yo tendría que estar haciéndote esto a ti.

–Ya tendrás tu turno después... ahora mismo, soy yo quien está al mando –musitó Sere justo antes de encontrarlo con la boca. Él enredó las manos en su cabello y alzó las caderas para facilitarle el acceso, mientras dejaba escapar una exclamación de intenso placer.

Orgullosa de su atrevimiento, sin avergonzarse en absoluto del deseo que provocaba en ella, Sere estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Le encantaba tenerlo en su poder, gozaba con cada respuesta que él no conseguía controlar, y experimentó una profunda sensación de logro cuando él ya no pudo soportar sus eróticas caricias y tiró de ella hacia arriba, la tumbó de espaldas y se lanzó sobre su boca con un beso salvaje en su intensidad.

Hacer el amor a Darien la había excitado mucho, y en cuanto él lo comprobó, se alzó sobre ella, como un puro macho, con energía y fuerza dominante, e introdujo su miembro henchido y duro en el sedoso, húmedo y estrecho pasaje de su sexo. Ella gritó con deleite y él empezó a moverse y a ensancharla, llevando su nivel de excitación hasta un grado casi insoportable. Nunca se le había ocurrido que lento y profundo podría ser tan fantástico como rápido y con fuerza, pero él no le permitió urgirlo ni controlar el ritmo.

–No, esto lo haremos a mi manera –gruñó Darien, flexionando las caderas y provocándole un delicioso estremecimiento que recorrió toda su piel y tensó sus pezones hasta el punto del dolor. Él volvió a cambiar de posición y de ángulo para incrementar su tortura.

La mantuvo debatiéndose al borde del clímax durante un largo rato. Las oleadas de excitación creciente la arrastraban como una riada cuando, al recibir una última y profunda embestida, estalló en una lluvia de estrellas que la dejó temblorosa y sollozante e ingrávida, agotada por el éxtasis de la experiencia. Descansó en sus brazos largo rato, perdida en el placer y maravillándose por que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

–Tal vez ahora considerarás contarme qué o quién transformó a la niña aterrorizada en el dormitorio que recuerdo, en la mujer que eres ahora –aventuró Darien con voz ronca y baja que, aun así, martilleó su cerebro con la fuerza de un trueno.

Esa petición provocó un escalofrío de repulsión que recorrió el cuerpo de Sere de arriba abajo, tensándolo. No podía hacer eso; no podía arriesgarse a compartir lo que había ocurrido por temor a que destrozara los nuevos vínculos que habían creado. Lo percibía esperando su respuesta, conminándola mentalmente a hablar. Como el silencio continuaba sin que hubiera respuesta, los fuertes y protectores brazos que la rodeaban se tensaron, la soltaron y él se retiró de su cuerpo con cuidado, forjando una distancia que ella percibió en cada fibra de su ser.

Comprendió con desaliento que Darien no le iba a dar una opción, no iba a dejar el tema por salvaguardar la paz. Quería saberlo, estaba empeñado en saberlo, y su voluntad de hierro minaría su obstinación un día tras otro. No aceptaría su silencio, y la distancia que eso crearía entre ellos sería un terreno abonado para que anidara la sospecha. Tal vez entonces empezara a dudar de su paternidad y se preguntaría si había sido su único amante.

Lágrimas ardientes quemaron los ojos de Sere y se deslizaron por sus mejillas en la oscuridad. Él siempre era sincero; no parecía temer a nada, no parecía preocuparse de cómo lo veía el resto de la gente. Se preguntó por qué ella no podía ser igual. Por qué no podía contarlo todo y dejar de preocuparse de cómo dañaría eso la imagen que tenía de ella. Pero Sere no tenía respuesta que justificara la barrera que existía dentro de su mente. La terapeuta había tenido muchas dificultades para conseguir que hablara, y al fin había terminado sometiéndose a una terapia de hipnosis para superar lo que el miedo y la vergüenza le impedían recordar. Solo entonces, en posesión de la verdad, le había resultado posible avanzar en su camino...

**Algo me dice que estamos a punto de oir sobre él pasado de Sere, lo que le pasó debio ser espantoso, como se lo ira a tomar Darien cuando lo sepa? Y le hablará el de sus cicatrices?, un beso**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El desayuno de Sere y Darien a la mañana siguiente fue un acto silencioso. Darien, siendo el hombre que era, actuaba con escrupulosa cortesía. Sin embargo, en cada mirada, en cada matiz de su voz, Sere imaginaba oír condena, sospecha y duda de que fuera digna de la confianza que él consideraba necesario otorgar a su esposa. Miró el trozo de tostada que tenía entre los dedos y las náuseas le revolvieron el estómago. Gimiendo una disculpa, corrió al cuarto de baño más cercano para librarse de lo poco que había comido.

Después, débil y con la piel húmeda de sudor, se tumbó en la cama y disfrutó del frescor y el alivio del aire acondicionado.

Darien cruzó el umbral del dormitorio, tan guapo como siempre, y sus ojos azules procesaron lo que veían.

–Con todas esas flores a tu alrededor, pareces la Bella Durmiente.

–Pero la sensación que tengo no se parece nada a un cuento de hadas –susurró ella con tono de disculpa, porque si había un hombre romántico en el mundo, ese era Darien. ¿Y cómo diablos iba a aceptar un hombre romántico algo tan feo como su mayor secreto?.

–He llamado al tocólogo de Neherenia.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–Estás enferma. Necesitas atención médica –aseveró Darien con firmeza.

–Es muy habitual sentir náuseas en los primeros meses de embarazo, no hay por qué darle importancia –le explicó Sere.

–No tendría que haberte cansado tanto anoche –respondió Darien con los labios apretados. Sus espesas pestañas negras velaron su mirada.

Sere apoyó las manos en el colchón para incorporarse y sentarse en la cama.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mi cuerpo intenta adaptarse al cambio que supone el embarazo, es algo normal.

–Solo dejaré de preocuparme cuando me lo diga el médico. Soy responsable de cuidar de ti –afirmó Darien, haciendo caso omiso de su argumento–. Y aunque sé que no te apetece, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para desayunar algo y recuperar fuerzas.

«Ha dicho el jefe», añadió Sere como colofón a su discurso cuando Darien volvió a salir de la habitación. Sin duda, se preocupaba por su malestar. No era amor, pero sí preocupación; sin embargo, ¿cuánto tiempo podría retenerlo con eso si seguía ocultándole sus secretos? Era natural que sintiera curiosidad; antes o después tendría que conocer la verdad sobre su pasado. Por primera vez, aceptó que contarle a Darien la verdad era inevitable, y que tendría que dar ese paso.

La hermana de Darien, Neherenia, llegó con el médico, que era el que la había tratado durante sus embarazos. Era un hombre mayor de complexión fuerte, con actitud profesional. Práctico y tranquilo, era justo lo que Sere necesitaba para reforzar su creencia de que las náuseas matinales no eran motivo de preocupación.

–El padre del bebé está muy preocupado por su salud –declaró el doctor–. Supone un gran reto decirle a un rey, sin faltarle al respeto, que no debe preocuparse sin motivo.

Neherenia estaba esperando fuera de la habitación para pedirle a Sere que tomara el té con ella. Sere acompañó a su cuñada a la parte trasera del complejo palaciego, donde vivía con su marido y sus hijas.

Su marido, Rahim, era médico jefe en el hospital de la ciudad, las tres niñas fueron el tema central de conversación de Neherenia y Sere hasta que llegó una sirvienta para acompañarlas al jardín a jugar.

Les sirvieron té y pastelillos en una terraza sombreada.

–Mi hermano tiene que aprender a decir que no –afirmó Neherenia con rotundidad–. El mismo día que trae a casa a su nueva esposa, lo arrastran a una discusión gubernamental sobre problemas de seguridad y se ve obligado a dejarte sola. Pronto descubrirás que Darien no sabe cómo negarse a las exigencias que imponen sobre su tiempo.

Sere se limitó a sonreír, reconfortada por la forma directa de expresarse que Neherenia parecía compartir con su hermano.

–Darien es siempre muy meticuloso. Gracias por tu bienvenida y consideración, Neherenia. La aprecio mucho.

–Sé por lo que pasasteis Darien y tú cuando estuvisteis casados hace cinco años, y nuestro pueblo también empieza a hacerse una buena idea de ello –comentó Neherenia con ojos graves–. Darien fue sabio al decidir hacer una declaración pública admitiendo que iba a volver a casarse con la mujer de la que su padre lo obligó a divorciarse.

–¡No tenía ni idea de que había hecho una declaración sobre nuestro matrimonio! –exclamó Sere, tensándose de sorpresa por la revelación.

–¿Tampoco sabes que mi hermano, el rey, se ve obligado a mentir públicamente para protegerte? –intervino una voz sonora desde la puerta que había tras ellas. Las mujeres volvieron la cabeza, atónitas por la interrupción.

–¡Mamoru! –exclamó Neherenia con tono de advertencia. Después se volvió hacia Sere con el rostro acalorado y expresión inquieta–. Por favor, discúlpame un momento.

Pero el volátil hermano menor de Darien estaba demasiado irritado para que le negaran la confrontación con la esposa de su hermano que su temperamento le exigía. Concentró su atención en Sere, que empezaba a levantarse de la silla consternada.

–Tú dejaste a mi hermano, ¡lo abandonaste después de todo lo que había soportado para conservarte como esposa en contra de los deseos de nuestro padre! –la acusó con odio–. Darien fue encarcelado, torturado y golpeado por tu culpa. ¡Tú pusiste fin al matrimonio divorciándote de él cuando más necesitaba tu lealtad!

Neherenia, horrorizada, suplicaba a su hermano que se callara, al tiempo que tiraba de su brazo en un fracasado intento de sacarlo de allí.

Sere apenas podía separar los labios. La condena de Mamoru le había causado un profundo shock. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Encarcelado, torturado, golpeado? ¿Darien?

–Yo me ocuparé de esto –intervino otra voz mucho más familiar para ella, interrumpiendo autoritariamente el forcejeo y la discusión que tenía lugar entre Neherenia y Mamoru.

Temblando, Sere centró su atención en Darien, que parecía una estatua de bronce bajo la luz central de la despejada sala de recepción, examinando con frialdad a su hermano y a su hermana. Le habló a Mamoru en su idioma y Neherenia retrocedió, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Darien le dijo a su hermano, tuvo el efecto de que Mamoru se volviera consternado hacia Sere y la mirara con incredulidad. Dio un paso hacia ella.

–Lo siento mucho –farfulló con incomodidad–. Parece que estaba equivocado en todo.

–Sí, fue Darien quien se divorció de mí –señaló Sere con cierta amargura.

–Aunque no fuera así, nunca debería haberte hablado así, ni dirigirme a ti con tono airado. No era asunto mío –murmuró Mamoru rojo como la grana y obviamente incómodo por la presencia de Darien–. A lo largo de los años llegué a conclusiones erróneas y, como mi hermano acaba de recordarme, nadie me comunicó nunca la verdad de lo que ocurrió entre vosotros.

Siguió un tenso silencio. Darien seguía mirando a su hermano con expresión airada.

–No es tan grave –dijo Sere, ansiosa por disipar la tensión–. Supongo que Darien te ha contado lo que ocurrió en realidad y ya no tienes tan mala opinión de mí. Ahora, si me excusáis...

–¿Adónde vas? –exigió saber Darien.

–A dar un paseo. Me gustaría estar un rato a solas –respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

–Te acompañaré –afirmó Darien.

–No, necesito estar unos minutos a solas –musitó Sere con tono de súplica. Estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Mamoru y llegando a las peores conclusiones posibles. Por lo visto, Darien había sido castigado por su padre por desafiarlo casándose con ella. No sabía por qué nunca se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Ni por qué había estado tan centrada en su infelicidad para no plantearse siquiera que Darien también podía estar enfrentándose a cosas terribles. Pero era impensable que hubiera sido encarcelado, torturado y golpeado. Su propio padre no podía haberlo sometido a una vejación tan brutal. Sin embargo, el rey Fareed tenía la reputación de haber sido responsable de múltiples atrocidades. Pensó en la espalda de Darien, cubierta de cicatrices, y la invadió un terror gélido hacia aquello que desconocía y la crueldad que suponía. Por otro lado, si Darien había sufrido así, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

Cuando Sere consiguió centrarse lo suficiente para fijarse en el lugar al que la habían llevado sus pies, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la parte antigua del palacio, donde había vivido en otro tiempo.

Recorrió un pasillo mal iluminado y abrió la puerta de la habitación que había sido suya. La conmocionó que siguiera amueblada de la misma manera, como si el tiempo y los cambios no hubieran dejado allí rastro alguno. Entró y los recuerdos del pasado le provocaron un incontrolable escalofrío.

Mil imágenes la asaltaron como una tromba: Darien observándola con recelo, sus silencios, sus súbitas ausencias y su negativa rotunda a dar respuesta a sus preguntas. Se preguntó si le había estado ocultando cosas que ella tendría que haber adivinado. ¿Había dicho Mamoru la verdad? No podía soportar esa sospecha, no estaba segura de si podría vivir con el descubrimiento de ese doloroso secreto...

–Tendría que haber hecho que vaciaran este lugar –la voz de Darien interrumpió los pensamientos de Sere–. Pero solía venir aquí a pensar en ti.

Sere se dio la vuelta, blanca como una sábana y con aspecto de intensa vulnerabilidad.

–¿Cuándo? ¿Después de nuestro divorcio? Creo que hace falta que empieces a hablar, Darien... y tal vez también yo tenga que hacerlo –reconoció con voz entrecortada.

–Después de que me casara contigo, mi hermano Omar me preguntó si estaba loco por retar a mi padre hasta tal punto –admitió Darien con desgana–. Pero te aseguro que al principio no tenía ni idea de a lo que tendría que enfrentarme: Omar me había protegido demasiado, ocultándome muchos secretos. Yo era el hijo menor, el oficial más joven del ejército, y no formaba parte del círculo interno de gente que sabía la clase de monstruo en la que mi padre se había convertido tras varios años de poder ilimitado.

–Entonces, te arrepentirías de haberte casado conmigo tan rápido –asumió Sere, escrutando el bien definido rostro que tanto amaba en busca de algún indicio. Se sentó en la cama sobre la que había llorado su soledad tantas veces.

–Solo me arrepentí del antinatural estilo de vida que nuestro matrimonio supuso para ti. No me arrepentí por mí –Darien apretó los labios.

–Eres muy amable al decir eso, pero no puedes haberte sentido así de verdad.

–Te amaba más que a la vida –dijo Darien con voz áspera–. Mi error fue rebelarme contra mi padre y traerte aquí para que te convirtieras en algo parecido a una rehén. Tendría que haberme casado contigo y haberte dejado en Londres, donde habrías estado segura, pero era demasiado egoísta para hacer eso.

«Te amaba más que a la vida». La declaración resonaba en su cabeza como una inesperada bendición que le templó los nervios.

–Yo también te amaba. No eras egoísta. No habría accedido a que me dejaras en Londres.

–Pero tenías tan poca idea como yo de lo que te encontrarías aquí –con rostro serio, Darien apretó los labios–. Omar llevaba cinco años casado y aún no tenía ningún hijo. Nuestro padre estaba impaciente por ver nacer a la siguiente generación de la familia.

–Eso debía infligir una gran presión sobre Omar y Azel.

–Más sobre Omar, porque el problema de infertilidad era suyo, no de ella, pero no me enteré de eso hasta poco antes de que Omar... muriera –dio un extraño énfasis a esa última palabra–. El secreto de mi hermano mayor era que había descubierto que era incapaz de procrear; le daba miedo decírselo a mi padre por si decidía transferirme los derechos sobre la corona. Omar siempre fue un hombre ambicioso –dijo Darien con voz cansina–. Por desgracia para él, a mi padre se le había agotado la paciencia. Exigió que Omar repudiara a Azel y tomara una segunda esposa.

–¿Y esos eran los antecedentes para nuestro matrimonio? – Sere estaba anonadada.

–Nuestro padre se encolerizó doblemente cuando me casé contigo sin su permiso, porque el siguiente paso en su agenda era que yo me casara con una mujer apropiada.

–Y, por supuesto, yo me interponía en sus planes –añadió Sere– . Sin embargo, pensabas que acabaría aceptándome.

–Me equivocaba –admitió Darien–. Era mucho más ingenuo de lo que creía respecto a lo que era mi padre en realidad. Nunca me imaginé que pudiera ser tan cruel con sus hijos como lo era con parte de sus súbditos. Tenía la inocencia de un adolescente en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto.

–Todo el mundo quiere pensar lo mejor sobre sus padres –le dijo Sere comprensiva–. No te culpo por haberte equivocado.

–El año que nos casamos fue el año en que mi padre perdió el control. Aunque yo no lo sabía, se había convertido en consumidor habitual de diversas drogas y sufría violentos ataques de ira. Desde el día que llegaste quiso que me divorciara de ti; lo sensato habría sido someterme a una fuerza mayor, pero nunca fui sensato con respecto a ti.

–¿Fuerza mayor? –inquirió ella con suspicacia–. Si pasaste por la mitad de lo que ha sugerido Mamoru, tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿Fuiste encarcelado? ¿Torturado? ¿Golpeado?

Darien la miró con rostro impasible y la boca tensa.

–Maldeciría a Mamoru por decir eso, pero habló partiendo de la ignorancia. Es una conversación que no quería tener que mantener contigo nunca en mi vida.

–¿Estás diciéndome que tu padre, tu propio padre, te hizo esas cosas? ¿A ti? –Sere estaba temblando–. ¿Quiere decir eso que no estabas de maniobras con el ejército cuando desaparecías durante semanas y semanas?

Darien confirmó sus sospechas con un brusco movimiento de barbilla.

Sere cerró los ojos porque, de repente, no podía soportar verlo sabiendo que había estado ciega y se había portado como una niña boba durante los meses que habían estado casados por primera vez.

Había vuelto de esas supuestas incursiones militares sucio, visiblemente magullado, con cortes y más delgado; pero ni una sola vez había cuestionado la razón de su estado físico, ni había sospechado que había sido brutalmente maltratado cuando estaba lejos de ella, retenido en contra de su voluntad. En su mente limitada, el hecho de que fuera un príncipe le hacía imposible considerar siquiera una sospecha tan increíble. Había asumido que los soldados llevaban una vida dura y con muchas privaciones, y que las expediciones de maniobras estaban organizadas para ser tan realistas como una campaña de guerra real. Además nunca le había dicho una sola palabra sobre lo que le estaban haciendo, nunca había buscado su compasión ni su apoyo...

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó con la voz quebrada, las lágrimas le atenazaban la garganta.

–No quería disgustarte. Tú no podrías haber hecho nada para detenerlo. Omar tenía razón. Nunca tendría que haberte traído a Maraban. Nuestro padre era un loco y estaba fuera de control; era incapaz de aceptar cualquier tipo de oposición. Con él, tenía que ser todo o nada, y una vez lo desafié puso todo su empeño en romper mis defensas.

–Y todo por mí... porque te habías casado conmigo –murmuró Sere, consternada al mirar hacia atrás y ver lo ignorante e inconsciente que había sido a los dieciocho años. No era extraño que él hubiera evitado sus preguntas, aferrándose al silencio, sin saber qué día volverían a apartarlo de ella y someterlo a todo tipo de vejaciones.

–Durante todo ese año, eras lo único que me ayudaba a seguir adelante –la informó Darien con vehemencia.

–¡Mírame!

–¡No! –Sere por fin recuperó el movimiento y se levantó de un salto–. Tengo que pensar sobre esto a solas –cuando intentaba pasar por delante de él, Darien cerró la mano sobre su brazo.

–Te dije que no habría más mentiras ni medias verdades, pero no quería que te enterases de nada acerca de ese periodo de mi vida.

–Ah, eso ya lo sé... ¡Don Macho que sufre en silencio! –lo condenó ella con voz entrecortada, empezando a perder el control–. Volvías aquí después de sufrir todo tipo de abusos y permitías que me quejara de que estaba aburrida y sola. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba saber para sentirme como la mujer más malvada del mundo!

Llorando a lágrima viva, Sere huyó, en busca de intimidad. Se preguntaba cómo le podía haber hecho eso, cómo podía no habérselo contado. Para que al final lo descubriera a través de su resentido hermano. Ella había sabido que el rey Fareed no era un hombre agradable ni popular, pero no había tenido ni idea de que era un tirano drogadicto capaz de torturar a su propio hijo si lo desobedecía. Tenía que haber sido una auténtica idiota para no adivinar que estaba ocurriendo algo tan horrible. No sabía si podría perdonarse alguna vez. «Eras lo único que me ayudaba a seguir adelante». La asombraba que intentara hacer que se sintiera mejor diciéndole ese tipo de cosas. Él había estado atrapado en un matrimonio casi carente de sexo mientras era castigado con regularidad por rebelarse a los dictados de su padre. Y ella no había sospechado nada. Era imposible ser más estúpida.

Sere se refugió en su nuevo dormitorio, libre de sofocantes recuerdos del pasado. Pensó en el estado de la espalda de Darien y lo imaginó, aunque no quería hacerlo, recibiendo latigazos y golpes por culpa de ella. Darien, ¡un hombre tan orgulloso y con un sentido intrínseco de la integridad! Corrió al cuarto de baño con arcadas, pero fue incapaz de vomitar. Se apoyó en el lavabo para mantenerse en pie y examinó su reflejo con ojos acusadores. «¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta? ¿Cómo no viste por lo que estaba pasando tu esposo?».

–Esta es la razón de que no quisiera que te enterases nunca. No quería verte herida, porque todo fue culpa mía.

Sere se giró en redondo. Él estaba en el umbral, delgado, moreno y guapísimo con vaqueros negros y camisa blanca. La viva imagen del hombre al que amaba y admiraba.

–¿Por qué dices que fue culpa tuya? –le lanzó con expresión incrédula.

–Me casé contigo. Te traje aquí. Nos puse a ambos en una situación desafortunada y vulnerable –afirmó Darien con pesar–. Nunca me perdonaré por ello.

–¡Tendrías que haberte divorciado de mí en cuanto empezaron los castigos! –exclamó Sere–. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan testarudo para pasar por todo eso solo por mí?

Un asomo de sonrisa, que a ella le pareció imposible en esas circunstancias, curvó su ancha y sensual boca.

–Te amaba, no podía renunciar a ti.

–¡No te habría permitido pasar por eso si lo hubiera sabido! ¿Cómo podías seguir queriéndome? –sollozó–. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de ofrecerte sexo!

–El sexo era lo de menos. Créeme, en aquella época consumar nuestro matrimonio no era mi mayor reto –bajó la mirada y le ofreció una mano que Sere aceptó. Tiró de ella para acercarla–. Pero tampoco podía buscar ayuda o consejo para nosotros. Si alguien hubiera sabido que teníamos esos problemas, mi padre habría tenido una razón adicional para querer que salieras de mi vida.

Sere tomó aire con una especie de jadeo, aún desolada por su descubrimiento. Con los ojos húmedos, apoyó el rostro en su hombro, embriagándose con el aroma de su piel soleada y con leves matices cítricos que era característico y único de él. Era su droga, era patéticamente adicta a él.

–Gracias a Dios que por fin tuviste el sentido común de divorciarte de mí y darle a ese horrible ser lo que exigía.

–Probablemente eso sea la única cosa desinteresada que hice mientras estuve casado contigo, lo único que hice únicamente por ti y no por mí –farfulló Darien por encima de su cabeza, rozando su frente con los labios–. No soy el santo que pareces creer. Cometía atroces errores de juicio.

–¿Puedes decirme cuáles? –arrugando la frente, Sere alzó la vista hacia él.

–Traerte a Maraban hace cinco años –especificó él–. Tres meses después de la muerte de Omar, descubrí que había sido asesinado...

–¿Qué? –lo miró anonadada.

–Uno de los generales me dijo la verdad porque los oficiales más veteranos del ejército empezaban a ponerse nerviosos respecto al reinado de terror de mi padre. Omar recibió una paliza de los esbirros de mi padre y murió de una conmoción cerebral. El accidente de coche no fue más que una tapadera. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi padre había perdido la razón irremediablemente –reveló Darien.

–Oh... santo cielo –se horrorizó Sere–. ¿Estás seguro?

–Al cien por cien –Darien apretó los labios–. Entonces comprendí que mantenerte en Maraban era una locura; mi padre quería librarse de ti y yo no tenía poder para protegerte. Estaba poniendo tu vida en peligro al negarme a divorciarme de ti. Te estaba convirtiendo en un objetivo a los ojos de mi padre. Me avergüenza que hiciera falta la muerte de Omar para convencerme de que no podía mantenerte a salvo, tuve que dejarte ir.

El corazón de Sere tronaba en sus oídos. Con piernas temblorosas, fue a sentarse en el sofá que había en un rincón del dormitorio.

–Por eso el tema del divorcio surgió de repente, como de la nada. Creías sinceramente que estaba en peligro. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad entonces, Darien?

–La verdad te habría aterrorizado y me avergonzaba no poder protegerme a mí mismo, por no hablar de mi esposa. Pero también fue entonces, al perderte, cuando mi padre perdió mi lealtad. Nunca podría haberlo perdonado por lo que le hizo a Omar, pero perderte a ti fue devastador –concluyó con voz ronca. Se arrodilló ante ella y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo–. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amaba, del esfuerzo que supuso renunciar a ti, sabiendo y teniendo que aceptar que era la única salida...

Mientras hablaba, las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Sere.

Nunca se había imaginado que podría sentir tanto dolor por otra persona, pero cuando Darien le dijo cuánto le había dolido divorciarse de ella, fue como si un pozo negro de tristeza se abriera en su interior, rasgando su corazón por la mitad. Introdujo los dedos en su espeso cabello negro, acariciándolo, consolándolo.

–Yo también te amaba, te amaba muchísimo. Creo que no entendí cuánto te necesitaba en mi vida hasta que nos vimos obligados a separarnos –le confesó con voz entrecortada.

–Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo cuando mi padre falleció y acabaron las luchas intestinas –Darien alzó la cabeza, se puso en pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación, inquieto–. Hablé con tu hermana Rei.

–No me lo dijo –Sere estaba atónita.

–Rei me suplicó que te dejara en paz –hizo una mueca–. Dijo que acababas de volver a poner en marcha tu vida, que estabas trabajando y haciendo amigos, y que lo último que necesitabas era volverme a ver –rememoró Darien con expresión adusta.

Sere tuvo la sensación de que alguien había andado sobre su tumba. Se preguntó cómo la hermana a la que tanto quería la había entendido tan mal. El divorcio le había roto el corazón, pero había seguido amando a Darien, y habría revuelto cielo y tierra para volverlo a ver.

–No tendría que haber interferido.

–En eso estoy en desacuerdo contigo –respondió Darien, sorprendiéndola–. Por desgracia, aunque no me gustó lo que dijo Rei, tenía razón.

–No, se equivocaba –lo contradijo Sere.

–Eras demasiado joven para asumir a lo que me estaba enfrentando en esa época, por no hablar de los otros problemas que teníamos y que tenía Maraban. Necesitabas tiempo para llevar la vida normal que habrías tenido que disfrutar antes de que nos casáramos – arguyó Darien–. Ahora lo veo claro, pero no entonces. Sencillamente, te quise de vuelta en cuanto me pareció que estarías segura aquí...

–Habría vuelto contigo –susurró Sere, llorando.

–¿Habrías renunciado a todas esas portadas de revista y a ver tu rostro en todas partes? –preguntó Darien, dubitativo.

–Sí, eso nunca fue importante para mí. Era una forma de ganarme la vida y no ser una carga para mi hermana.

Darien se inclinó y le ofreció las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Pero ahora estaremos mejor, porque somos más maduros y sabios.

–Y, por supuesto, tú tienes mucha más experiencia –una sombra oscureció su rostro. Al verlo, él palideció y sus rasgos se tensaron.

–Tras nuestro mutuo fracaso, temí haberme vuelto impotente. Había perdido toda la confianza en mí mismo –confesó él con cierta reticencia–. Sabía que tenía que superar mi obsesión por ti porque ya no eras mía. Mi padre me envió al extranjero antes de que estallara la guerra civil. Irónicamente, intentaba recompensarme por haberme divorciado de ti.

Sere alzó los dedos y acarició su mandíbula tensa.

–Está bien. No puedo decir que no me importe, porque sería mentira, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

–Ahora, ¿ha llegado el momento de que me expliques cómo ocurrió el milagro para ti? –achicó los bellos ojos y centró la mirada en su rostro solemne–. Insistes en que no ha habido otro hombre, pero...

–Es la verdad –deslizó los dedos a su labio inferior, para silenciarlo–. Quería ser normal en el dormitorio, así que fui a un especialista para que descubriera qué me pasaba. Me dijo que sufría de una afección denominada vaginismo, que es una contracción involuntaria de los músculos de la pelvis, que suele ser debida a un trauma del pasado. Mi incapacidad para relajarme y los ataques de pánico cuando intentabas tocarme eran consecuencia de esa afección –explicó ella, haciendo acopio de valor para revelarle la razón de esa vulnerabilidad–. Asistí a terapia, pero hasta que no me sometí a sesiones de hipnosis no descubrí lo que había provocado mi fobia sobre esa parte de mi cuerpo...

Darien la apartó de él y escrutó su expresión nerviosa; su rostro empezaba a brillar de sudor.

–Cuéntamelo, no debería haber nada que no puedas contarme.

–Sufrí abusos sexuales de uno de los novios de mi madre cuando era una niña –su voz sonó temblorosa. No se atrevía a mirarlo para ver su reacción a esa desagradable noticia–. Supongo que tuve suerte de que no me violara, pero fue porque nunca conseguía estar a solas conmigo mucho tiempo. Me amenazaba. Me dijo que si se lo contaba a mi madre ella no me creería, y que Mina y Hotaru tendrían que ocupar mi lugar.

Darien maldijo en su propia lengua y cerró las manos sobre sus hombros.

–Por favor, dime que le pediste ayuda a tu madre.

–Lo hice, pero él tenía razón –dijo Sere con rigidez–. Mamá se negó a creerme e incluso me castigó por sacar el tema. El hombre que abusaba de mí era un profesional adinerado, con fama de mujeriego, y mi madre no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él, ni a alimentar sospechas fundadas únicamente en mi palabra.

–¿Qué edad tenías? –Darien le alzó la barbilla.

–Siete años –Sere miró sus ojos, que destellaban de furia, y se estremeció–. No podía impedirlo, Darien, pero sabía que era algo malo.

–¿Es esa la impresión que te estoy dando? –Darien casi la estrujó entre sus brazos–. ¿Crees que opino que fuiste culpable en cualquier sentido de que un sucio bastardo abusara de ti? No es en absoluto lo que siento, te lo aseguro. ¡Estoy furioso porque ese bastardo se saliera con la suya, furioso porque tu madre no te escuchara, furioso por no haber estado allí para impedir que ocurriera! –escupió él con tono salvaje.

–Estás enfadado.

–Pero no contigo, con la gente que te ha hecho daño y te ha fallado, aunque yo mismo sea una de esas personas –masculló él. La alzó en brazos y se tumbó en la cama con ella, apretándola contra todo el largo de su cuerpo–. Enfrentarte al hecho de que abusaron de ti debió de resultarte muy difícil.

–Por lo visto, es muy común que los niños supriman los recuerdos de ese tipo de experiencias –musitó Sere, reconfortada al sentir el sólido latir de su corazón contra su pecho, y porque la estuviera abrazando sin demostrar el más mínimo síntoma de repulsa hacia ella–. Me sentí fatal, pero, en cierto modo, fue un alivio descubrir qué me había hecho como era. Sabía que no podría tener ninguna otra relación hasta que superara mis problemas.

–Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. ¿Qué tratamiento recibiste?

–Montones de asistencia y apoyo psicológico, y después una intervención física –explicó Sere, titubeante–. Me inyectaron relajantes musculares para impedir las contracciones y me insertaron un dilatador mientras seguía inconsciente. Durante mucho tiempo dormí con él puesto por la noche... –su rostro ardía de vergüenza–. Tuve que aprender a aceptar mi propio cuerpo y a tocarme. Siempre lo había evitado, sin preguntarme por qué. Suponía que era demasiado escrupulosa. No supe que sufría una auténtica fobia hasta que nos casamos y todo fue mal. Pero después de completar el tratamiento volví a tener la esperanza de encontrar un amante y recuperarme del todo.

–¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –exigió saber Darien, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules–. Te habría sido muy fácil encontrar a alguien.

–Te sorprenderías. No solo quería un hombre que me atrajera, sino uno que también me importara. Tras una espera tan larga y haber pasado por tanto para encontrar la respuesta a mis problemas, ¡no iba a conformarme con cualquiera! –explicó Sere con viveza–. Por desgracia, el tipo adecuado no apareció. Para la mayoría de los hombres solo habría sido un trofeo. Yo quería más de una relación. Creía merecerme más que eso.

–Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste volver a conformarte conmigo? –las espesas pestañas negras medio ocultaron los ojos que la examinaban.

–Seguía sintiéndome muy atraída por ti, no sé por qué –se atrevió a decir Sere, observando cómo los ojos azules se encendían como llamas al oír eso–. Me dije que estar contigo no tenía ningún significado emocional para mí, y que solo iba a utilizarte para librarme de mi virginidad.

Darien asintió lentamente y se inclinó para robarle un beso que hizo que a ella se le fuera la cabeza y enredara los dedos en su cabello negro. La presión de su boca, combinada con la penetración de su lengua le provocó una excitación embriagadora. Frunció el ceño cuando él volvió a alzar la cabeza, separándolos.

–Yo también me conté un montón de mentiras esa noche en la tienda. No podía admitir lo que seguía sintiendo por ti –confesó él, torciendo la boca hacia un lado–. De hecho, durante el tiempo que estuvimos divorciados, me había dejado dominar por una irracional e injusta amargura.

–¿Amargura?

–Amargura por haberte amado y perdido, y porque tú parecieras estar pasándolo de maravilla sin mí. Peor aún, no conseguía olvidarte –admitió con voz grave–. Te veía en las revistas que mi hermana dejaba por todas partes, aparentemente disfrutando de una vida de fiestas y diversión con diversos hombres. Estaba enfadado y celoso... ¡Ya está dicho, por fin! Te quise de vuelta desde el momento en que te perdí, y mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaron. Te amaba hace cinco años y te amo aún más ahora.

–¿De verdad? –Sere estaba encantada por la admisión y por el fervor con que hablaba y la observaba.

–Te amo y siempre te amare –Darien dejó escapar un gruñido.

La esposa a la que adoraba no era una mujer paciente, y estaba deslizando la mano por su fuerte muslo con intención.

–Yo también te amo, y tampoco dejé de hacerlo –le confió Sere–. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Al principio, quería que creyeras que había tenido otros amantes.

–No habría importado si los hubieras tenido. Seguiría amandote. Yo también he madurado –declaró Darien–. Las circunstancias nos separaron.

–Pero tú volviste a unirnos –Sere pasó la uña por uno de los músculos de su muslo, adorando la obvia e instantánea respuesta a su provocación–. Me secuestraste.

–También te pedí que fueras mi querida. Me avergüenzo de eso. Pero te quería de cualquier forma posible... No podía soportar la idea de perderte otra vez, pero mi comportamiento fue inexcusable.

Sere lo miró y sonrió de repente, incapaz de ocultar cuánto la divertía.

–Pero ese comportamiento era típico de ti. No puedes luchar contra lo que eres realmente: directo, atrevido, apasionado. No podía creer que aún me desearas tanto después del desastroso año que pasamos juntos.

–La verdad es que creía que era yo quien te había fallado a ti en la cama –dijo Darien–. Supuse que mi ineptitud y mi ignorancia te habían asustado, que te había hecho daño, provocado tu miedo a la intimidad.

–No... no. Habría dado igual con quién estuviera, habría ocurrido lo mismo. Pero tal vez otro hombre no habría tenido tu paciencia – arguyó ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos ni un segundo mientras, atraída como una polilla a la llama, bajaba la boca hacia la suya–. Fuiste muy amable y comprensivo cuando tenías que estar sintiendo una terrible frustración sexual.

–No, te ocupabas de mí de otras maneras –le tocó el turno de sonreír–. Tenía pocas quejas en ese sentido.

–Saber lo del abuso sexual... ¿no te causa repulsión? –preguntó Sere, tensa.

–No, te hace aún más digna de ser el amor de mi vida. Sé lo fuerte que tienes que ser para haberte enfrentado a eso y superarlo – con dedos gentiles, le apartó un mechón dorado de la frente–. Sé cuánto tuve que trabajar yo para superar lo que me hicieron cuando era prisionero de mi padre.

–Sigo sin poder soportar pensar en eso –a Sere volvieron a humedecérsele los ojos.

–Omar y yo fuimos criados como niños ricos consentidos y con título. Sentirme como una víctima impotente me enseñó muchas cosas que necesitaba aprender para el beneficio de otros –comentó Darien, poniéndose de lado e introduciendo un muslo entre los de ella para separar sus rodillas–. Quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero saber que eres mía para siempre.

Adorando el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella, Sere esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

–Espero que seas consciente de que nunca podrás librarte de mí.

–Me aterrorizaba la idea de que no fuera a ser así –Darien le robó un beso que la dejó sin aliento–. Temía que estuvieras dejando tus opciones abiertas y planeando pedirme el divorcio algún día.

–Mientras puedas besarme de esa manera, estás a salvo – bromeó Sere, observando la llamarada que prendió en sus ojos.

Él le hizo el amor con la abrasadora pasión innata a su temperamento, hasta que por fin se relajó en el fuerte círculo de sus brazos, resplandeciente de felicidad y perdida en la gloriosa neblina que seguía a un increíble placer físico.

–No voy a separarme de ti nunca más –le juró con vehemencia, acurrucándose contra él.

–Entonces, ¿dormirás conmigo en una tienda de campaña la próxima vez que te lo pida? –Darien, risueño, acarició su vientre con la palma de la mano.

–Siempre que tenga electricidad y agua corriente, caliente y fría –puntualizó Sere–. Estás contento por lo del bebé, ¿verdad?

–Claro que estoy contento por el bebé, la nueva generación – una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro moreno–. Seremos una familia, como siempre soñé. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en ese centro comercial –murmuró–. Y hay gente que no cree en el amor a primera vista.

–Yo sí –Sere enredó los dedos en su pelo negro y revuelto, y miró sus ojos con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor–. Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado, tanto juntos como separados, también creo que un amor como este puede durar para siempre...

–Para siempre –repitió Darien, apretando los brazos a su alrededor. Sabía que, habiéndola perdido una vez, nunca correría el menor riesgo que pudiera llevarlo a perderla de nuevo.

**O.O... Alguien se esperaba la confesión de lo que le pasó a Darien? porque yo no, y pobre Sere que horror lo que vivió siendo tan pequeña, juro que cada vez me cae peor Ikuko, bruja malvada y sin corazón, pero bueno, al menos ellos ya estan juntos _«Te amaba más que a la vida» y «Eras lo único que me ayudaba a seguir adelante» _esas frases me conquistaron y me hicieron llorar como magdalena en especial la primera, mi Darien es todo un tesoro, bueno un beso**

**SARS: auch! perdón por la caida que llevaste, jajaja, espero que este capitulo te guste, un beso**

**Rosa: para la proxima dime a donde te mando un tanque de oxigeno asi no te quedas sin respirar, jejeje, es que me encanta dejar la historia en lo mas emocionante, ñaca, ñaca, que malosa soy, no en serio, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, un beso y gracias por tenerme paciencia**


	12. Epilogo

Epilogo

Dos años después de esa conversación, Sere consolaba a su hijo, Karim, después de que se cayera al menos por tercera vez de su bicicleta infantil y rugiera de rabia y frustración. En cuanto su madre lo puso en pie, Karim volvió a la bicicleta, empeñado en dominar la técnica para poder recorrer los jardines en compañía de sus primas.

Mientras observaba al niño reñir a la bicicleta por no hacer lo que él quería, se echó a reír.

–No se rinde con facilidad –comentó su hermana Rei.

–No, en eso se parece a Darien –Sere sonrió a su hermana, encantada de que ella y Nicolas hubieran ido a visitarles a Maraban, pero también triste por ellos. Rei se había sometido a una inseminación artificial recientemente, pero, por desgracia, el proceso no había tenido éxito. Un mes después la pareja iba a intentarlo de nuevo y Sere ya estaba rezando para que el tratamiento funcionara. Si había una mujer que se mereciera tener un hijo, era Rei, que había criado a sus tres hermanas con tanto amor y entrega.

–Tiene a todo el personal de servicio a sus pies –comentó Rei–. Más te vale tener cuidado con eso.

–Ya lo tengo. Es responsable de recoger sus juguetes. Darien no quiere que sea tan malcriado como lo fue él.

–¿Lo malcriaron tanto como tu marido a ti? – Rei se rio. No tenía ninguna duda de que Sere era increíblemente feliz en Maraban.

–Darien disfruta mimándome –admitió Sere risueña, pensando en la continua selección de joyas y lujos que recibía de él.

Mucho más importante para ella, era haber encontrado un papel que la mantenía ocupada en el país de su marido. Había participado en la realización del documental promocional de Maraban, impresionando a propios y extraños con su aptitud como presentadora.

Lo cierto era que había disfrutado enormemente el recorrido personalizado de los lugares de interés, con Darien a su lado. Gracias a eso, ya sabía casi tanto del país como su marido. La cálida bienvenida de los lugareños había acentuado su identificación con Maraban como su nuevo hogar. Se había involucrado con las instituciones benéficas locales, era miembro de la junta del nuevo hospital de la ciudad y visitaba con regularidad los centros educativos. Pero para ella lo más preciado había sido pasar una semana entera con Darien y Karim en la escuela orfanato de Sudáfrica que llevaba años subvencionando.

Tenía como norma viajar de vez en cuando a Londres para ver a sus hermanas. Hotaru estaba en la universidad, estudiaba duro y rara vez estaba libre más de un fin de semana. Pero Mina iba a Londres de compras con cierta frecuencia, y las gemelas se reunían siempre que tenían oportunidad. Redescubrir la relación con su hermana había significado mucho para Sere; y el proceso se había beneficiado del hecho de que ambas tenían mucho más en común que antes.

Darien cruzó el umbral, seguido por Nicolas. El esposo de Rei, un millonario ruso, estaba asesorando al gobierno marabani sobre la mejor manera de invertir los ingresos procedentes del petróleo que mantenían a flote el país. Darien levantó a su hijo de la bicicleta un segundo antes de que se volviera a caer al suelo.

–No deja de intentarlo –le dijo Sere a su guapo marido–. Se niega a rendirse. Es igual que tú.

–Pero tiene tus ojos y tu impaciencia –comentó Darien con apreciación. Dejó a su inquieto hijo en el suelo y lo observó volver derecho hacia la endemoniada bicicleta que no se dejaba doblegar.

Darien entrelazó los dedos con los de Sere y salió con ella a la terraza. El sol se estaba poniendo con una explosión de tonos rosados y naranjas; pronto se sentarían a cenar a la luz de las velas y charlarían hasta bien entrada la noche. Pero por un momento, aunque estaba disfrutando mucho de tener a su hermana y a su cuñado como invitados, Sere deseó estar a solas con Darien.

Él la miró con sus ojos de azul oscuro y, como siempre, a ella se le secó la boca y sintió un aleteo de mariposas en el estómago.

–Deberíamos vestirnos para cenar –murmuró él con voz sedosa.

Una sonrisa curvó los carnosos labios de Sere, que se apoyó contra su poderoso cuerpo con plena confianza. Sabía que acabarían en la cama, y adoraba el hecho de que le resultara tan difícil dejar de tocarla como a ella dejar de tocarlo a él. Era locamente feliz en su matrimonio, y la llegada de Karim había enriquecido y afianzado los vínculos entre Darien y ella.

–Te amo –susurró.

–Yo también te amo –ronroneó Darien, presionando la boca contra la base de su cuello y haciendo que se estremeciera contra él.

FIN

**Insisto en que me encanta este Darien, y me alegra tanto que Serena y Mina hayan arreglado su relación, espero que les haya gustado la historia, mañana empiezo a subir la tercera historia, un besito de chocolate para todas y nos seguimos leyendo**


End file.
